


My Enemy My Love

by BloodRaven1996



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: Fan Request Fiction!This take place in Race to The Edge Enemy Of My Enemy.After Dagur saves Hiccup from the dragon hunters he wants some sort of payment, something Dagur Has wanted from Hiccup from a long time, everything has it's price, it's mostly what Hiccup has between his legs..... Warning this story will contain a shit load of smut and sex and possible rape,mpreg, you have been warned!. Also I am going to be changing somethings up in the episode Enemy of my Enemy, I'll probably cut some things out so I can cut to the chase and development with Hiccup and Dagur, so everything won't be line from line.SnowFlakeWrites, this is all for you!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).



My Enemy My Love

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I kept running until I couldn't feel my lungs, as if they were on fire, the dragon hunters were right on my tail, chasing and hunting me down like some sort of wild animal. I thought it was all over, they were going to find me and Toothless, this was a big mistake coming here all by myself. I had no one to call or help me, none of my friends have no idea where I could be at, now I was going to get captured my Viggo's men and put to death. Every time I saw or heard something I kept ducking in the bushes for cover, as long as none of them see me or Toothless, then maybe they'll just leave, probably not with my luck.

Toothless was sick, he couldn't fly, nor get up to help me, one of the poisonous arrows got him, causing him to go into a deep sleep, gods why the Hell didn't I listen to Astrid? It was stupid to come out here, plus Toothless should have been wearing his dragon armor. Out of all thing I didn't do was listen to all the warning signs, but no I had to be stupid and get myself and Toothless into this mess, how was I going to get us out of this?

I could hear the men screaming even louder, I had to lead them away from the cave.

I didn't dare to look back, but I started to notice more men were starting to go missing, where were they? Was I missing something here? Or was I finally losing it? This was never going to stop, Viggo was pretty much dead set on having me captured, the more I ran the more tracks I was leading them, even the slightest crack of a twig would set them off. But now I felt like I was alone, I thought I was being chased by a small mob of dragon hunters? Where were they?

I quickly shook my head and started to head back to the cave where I hid Toothless, I had to keep him safe from the hunters, if they find us here then will be screwed for sure. I didn't have any weapons on me either, which was totally the other thing I screwed up on, ugh why do the gods hate me so much? I didn't see anyone or hear anything, so maybe coast was clear? No that would be too easy, especially for Viggo's men, another madman who wouldn't leave us alone.

I finally reach the cave, pushing back some of the tree branches and bushes I bushed back, trying to hide Toothless from prying eyes."Toothless." I whispered, he opened his eyes a bit, moaning in pain as he tried to stand up."No No don't try to get up bud." I placed my hand on his snout, trying to sooth him of his pain."I know I know, I gotta get you out of here before they come back."

Toothless moaned again, this time louder."Shhh!" I tried keeping his grunts and moans down, but it was too late for us.

"Over here." I hunter shouted.

I ran over, peaking through the bushes and leaves."Shit." I whispered under my breath, causing my body to freeze up to every sound I heard.

Toothless tried his best to stand, knowing someone was after us, he stumbled to get on his feet, but plowed down onto the cold hard ground before passing out again. I panic and looked for something as the hunters got closer, I could hear some footsteps setting closer to us, I froze as I turned around, looking for something, anything by this point. I then saw a rock lying on the ground, I picked it up and readied myself for the worse to come to us."

"Don't worry Toothless, I won't let them get to you." I said raising the rock above my head, waiting to be tackled by hunters, this wasn't going to go well, we were dead meat, one of me versus a bunch of dragon hunters. 

The bushes were quickly pushed back from us, revealing a tall figure, one that was too familiar to me. No out of all the people it had to be.

The person grinned at me as our eyes locked."Hello Hiccup."

I got a confused look on my pale face."Dagur?" I said out of the blue, then anger started to wash over me as he took a step forward."I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said darkly, but he did anyway, causing me to lash out but before I could hit him, I was put in a dead lock grip."Let go of me!" I yelled at him, my voice almost going pitch, I tried hitting him with the rock so he could let go of me, but soon it slipped right out of my thing fingers.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" He tried to tell me, but I refused to listen to this lunatic."Alright you need to calm down." he started to drag me outside, as I struggled to get free out of his grip, then my eyes open even wider when I saw all the hunters knocked out on the ground."W...What?"

"I'll explain later Hiccup, but right now we need to get you and Toothless out of here before these guys wake up." Dagur looked...different, his eyes were more...innocent I guess you could say? But there was still something about him that was off.

I arched a brow, getting ready to protest, but right now I didn't have a choice, if I wanted to get us both out of here alive, I would have to trust this psycho to lead us to safety, or this could be another trap I'm leading myself into like always. I sighed."Fine." I said bitterly before going back in, Dagur grabbed Toothless by the front while I grabbed him from the back, then we started a very long walk to this cave Dagur kept going on about, somewhere deep where no one could find us I guess.

Then we made it to a ledge, right next to a deep waterfall, the cave was right beneath it, giving us some coverage for now. I didn't speak the entire time to him, still not trusting him at all, something was up and I didn't like it one bit, he was still the crazy kid that has tried to kill me multiple times, so why now? Why was he trying to save me? He could have killed me and Toothless right back at the cave if he wanted to, but no.

 Heather wasn't going to be happy about this, she wanted his dead more than anything, he killed her parents and her biological father. So of course there was bad blood with her and Dagur, there was no way Dagur could have changed over these last couple of months. Soon we managed to make it inside the cave it was pitch black, but it did look lived in, there was a few blankets and an old fire pit.

"Okay, were here." He sat Toothless down all the way in the back, he started working on a fire as I attend to Toothless, rubbing his head as he was knocked out cold from the poison. No matter how many times I tried to wake him up, nothing happened, he was in a deep sleep.

"How is he?" Dagur asked me I gave him a quick glance.

"I..I don't know." I mumbled to him.

"He dosen't look to good." he placed a hand on his head, he was burning up real quick, he was getting a strong fever, it was getting worse the more time that went by, I can't just sit here and wait, I need to find the cure for this, I need something to help him. I can't just let him die here, I need to get back out there, look for the cure, but what was it?

"So what caused this?" He asked me.

I shooked my head at him."Some sort of poison arrow from Viggo's men."

"Hmmm." He mumbled."I think I might know the cure for it, I saw Viggo's men making it, back when I was working with him." He said darkly, still looking at me.

I perked up."Show me then." I demanded."Show me how to make it then Dagur, please."

Then he smirked, oh gods I knew where this was going, every time I asked for something from him he always gave me that sinister look, but his eyes were more.... different, they were clear and not all...deranged like they used to look, as if he ad gained some humanity back, but this was dagur I was talking about, he was still crazy and reckless, he only cares about himself. He was going to use this against me, hang it over my head until he got what he wanted from me, I dreaded what was going to come out next.

"Oh I can help you get the cure." He stepped closer to me, making squirm."But with a price of course."

I got confused, what could he possible want from me this time? I had no gold, no silver on me, I couldn't pay him and even if I did it wouldn't be enough for him.

Dagur got closer to me,almost backing me up against the wall."Let me ask you something brother?" He looked down at my body with hunger."Are you a virgin?" He smiled almost lustfully, looking at my skinny body.

I scoffed at him."What?" I yelled in disgust."Why is any of that your business."

He rolled his eyes in a huff."Just answer the damn question! yes or no?" He looked down at me with dark eyes, not as scary as they used to look, but still intimidating to me."Or do you want a dead Night Fury here in the next few hours?" I gritted my teeth, wanting the urge to hit him but I held back wanting the cure to save Toothless.

I closed my eyes and looked down at my foot."Yes, I'm still a virgin, happy?"

He grinned at me, as if I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life, then I felt warm hands placed on my back and hips, catching me off guard."Good." then without even warning I felt rough lips slammed against mine, I felt frozen in place as I had to get it through my thick skull that Dagur the deranged was kissing me, not just a small kiss either, but a full tongue kiss, literally shoving his tongue into my mouth, tasting me for the first time. My hands were balled up into fist as I tried hitting him, but that didn't work, he pinned me against the wall, one of his hands was traveling down my body, cupping my round butt cheek and squeezing it hard, causing me to yelp in the middle of the force kiss. 

He finally pulled away from me, leaving me both shocked and disgusted, I tried back up."What the Hell!?"

Dagur shook his head playfully."Consider this payment for getting the cure for Toothless."

I placed my hands up."No, your not touching me again, I'll pay you some other way Dagur just, stop please I..I don't want this."

He arched a brow at me."Then I guess Toothless is going to die then, either pay up or he's going to be dead by sunset." he said grimly, leaving me with no choice, so this is it, I was going to have to give myself to Dagur, I never even had a full make out session with Astrid, only small kisses and hugs and that's it. I didn't want to through this, especially with Dagur, Hell I think I was better off losing my virginity to Tuffnut by this point.

Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder."Come on, it won't be that bad, you and I." He traced his hand on my cheek, then cupping my chin so I was forced to look up at him. I glared right at him deeply with hate, I was going to have to do this, for Toothless."I'll make this a quickie, I promise." He tried getting me to go for it, but I was over it.

I snarled."Let's get this over with." I crossed my arms, dreading for the worse to come, then I felt a sudden tug on my tunic, causing me to jump.

Without even saying anything Dagur started to strip me."Whoa stop just stop!"

"Oh what now?" He moaned impatiently. 

I let out a breath."Just, let me do this, please." I started taking my vest off, tossing it to the floor along with my tunic and one boot, leaving me with nothing but pants on, I blushed a bit because Dagur was already down to his skivvies, looking at me impatiently, wanting me to strip down to nothing, I took breath then took the last piece of fabric off, revealing myself to him for the first time, Dagur looked at me with a lust, he walked over and started kissing me again, this time more gentle than before.

He lips were rough like wool as his hands were traveling down my body again, I was still a little jumpy to all the new touches and licks, for a moment he pulled away and sniffed my hair, inhaling my scent for the first time."Lay down." he said, pulling me on a fur blanket next to the fire, I didn't look at him, only putting my attention on the flames next to me.

"Hiccup" He called out."look at me brother."

I slowly turned my head as he had spreaded my legs apart, looking at my weeping cock."Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." 

I sunk my nails into the blanket, preparing for the worse, I heard stories from Gobber that it always hurts when two men make love, or at least that's what he called it. Dagur didn't waste anytime going to work on me, he started out with his fingers, shoving one in, causing me to jump, it hurt, like burning hot. But after a few minutes of wiggling it around he then used his mouth, pushing his tongue in me, it was warm pushing itself in and out, what did this feel so good? 

My body was covered in sweat, my chest was arched up as Dagur continued to eat me out for what felt like hours on end, soon my cock was hard, leaking out with a bit of pre cum, but after a few minutes of him using his mouth, I came all over my belly, spreading my seed all over. Dagur pulled his head up, kissing and lick all of my white pearly cum, as if it was a taste treat he had never had before, then I was pulled up to his lap."Ready?" He asked me.

I whimpered a bit and shook my head in a yes, I wanted this done and over with, feeling ll the tightness inside of me, getting ready to burst.

Then he pushed himself inside of me, it was too big, I thought all my insides were being ripped out of me, Dagur kept hold of my thin hips, telling me to bounce or rock on his lap, trying to make thing easier on me since this was my first time doing this, I followed his instructions and started to rock myself on his lap.

"Ugh! Yes Hiccup work for Daddy Dagur." he moaned loudly, waking up Toothless in the middle of it."Agh yes! Just like that baby." He held my hips tighter, causing me to see stars, he grabbed me by the face again, kissing my long and hard. Almost inhaling me, sucking my soul inside of him, taking a piece of me with him. I dropped onto his lap, my entire body was soaked in sweat, my stomach coated in pearl white cum.

I press my forehead onto his, I was getting close to coming again, this time harder. I could feel my hole getting tighter and tighter every time he thrushed into me, causing me to scream lounder, sinking my nails into his back, Dagur picked up the pace, racking me harder, until I felt an explosion inside of me, almost like a long release. He had finally came, as did I, but his seed had filled me up, almost filling up to my guts, my belly had tighten as I let go of him, falling onto the blanket feeling my entire body tingling.

"Best...sex..ever." Dagur said, resting his head on top of my chest, I wanted to push him off, but my body was too weak to move, I feel like I just got run over by a pack of Screaming Deaths.

But after maybe an hour I got up, demanding for the cure again, This time Dagur kept his promise, taking us both out to the forest, finding each ingredient for it. My entire head was still spinning, as if this was all some sort of dream and soon I would wake up, back at the edge. But I wasn't waking up anytime soon, this was real and I had probably done the worst thing in my life, I just gave myself to Dagur the Deranged, all my life I was saving myself for Astrid, the girl I have always had feeling for, I felt dirty and unfaithful, we weren't in a relationship, but that didn't make me feel any better.

It took two hours to gather all the stuff for the cure, but soon we managed to get everything and return just in time, the sun was slowly setting, Dagur gather all the things we need and threw them into a pot of boiling water, I sat next to Toothless the entire time, not looking at Dagur. I felt ashamed, but it was still worth it for saving my best friend, but part of me felt humiliated for doing this, no one can never find out about this. If my dad ever caught wind of this...my life would be over forever, I would be considered a betrayer by everyone.

"Okay it's done." He grabbed a spoon and taking a small portion of it out, I took the spoon from him and started giving Toothless the cure.

"He should be feeling better in a few minutes." Dagur smiled as he cooed at Toothless, maybe he was changing...No this was Dagur I was thinking about here, he's still crazy.

After five minutes Toothless started to open his eyes."Toothless?" I said as I reach down to pet him."Hey bud? How are ya feeling huh?" 

He got up and started lick me playfully, I was so relieved, I hugged him around his neck, feeling nothing but a large weight lifted off my shoulders."Oh thanks gods you're okay." I whispered, holding onto Toothless tightly.

"See I told you he would be okay." Dagur smirked, folding both of his arms together, still looking at me with hunger in his eyes, wanting another round probably, but I didn't want to.

I opened my mouth to come up with some smart comeback, but instead."Thank you... for you know." I turned away from him not wanting to say hey thanks for curing my dragon in exchange for sex otherwise he would be dead by now.

"Don't mention it Hiccup." He smiled at me, before planting a small kiss on my forehead. I pulled away with a shocked look on my face, but he only laughed, ruffling my hair a bit before my entire face felt like it was on fire from all the blushing I was doing.

After all of that I was ready to leave, until Dagur stopped me again."Hey uh...are you uh okay?" He asked me.

I looked away."I'm fine...just don't ever say any of this to no one...please?" I looked back at him with pleading eyes, if anyone ever finds out about this... my life would be over, this was one secret I was going to go down with until I die.

Then without another word he hook his head up and down, but I grabbed his arm."Promise me Dagur."

His dark green eyes locked onto my emerald."I promise." placing his hand onto mine, holding it.

"Good."I whispered to him,I then let go of him and got on Toothless."Come on Toothless, let's get out of here." The we both took off leaving Dagur on the small deserted island, I dared myself to look back, but I couldn't, I was trying to block all of the out of my mind, but I couldn't, all the touching and kissing he did to was so... good, I mean yeah when Astrid would kiss me I got all red and flushed, but not like this, Dagur was more dominant, in more control then I was, and having him inside of me like that was what really got to me. No Hiccup you have to get over that, it's not right, no one will accept you, not like this.

I closed my eyes and let Toothless guide us the entire ride home, I laid back down on the saddle, laying my hand on my stomach, I could still feeling his hot seed burning in my belly. It still felt tight, as if it was still going off like a wildfire, something forming deep inside, I tried to ignore the burning sensation between my legs,trying to focus in something else right now, just kept telling myself that everything was alright, it was over and done with.

Now I just needed to pretend none of this never happened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter two hot and ready for yall! I really hope you are enjoying this story so far! So in the last chapter I said I was changing things up, like in the episode Enemy of my Enemy, when Toothless gets the cure he starts acting up, but in here he took the cure just fine, just wanted to clear that up incase you guys didn't know okay? Okay. I know the next episode is all about Fireworm queen, so I might just add bits of it in this chapter, but still focus on Hiccup's emotions and troubles for the next ten to eleven chapters along with more Dagcup before it all. I dunno Dagur might show up sooner than later...
> 
> Feel free to add anything or tell me if something is wrong so I can make this story better! Thank you so much SnowFlakeWrites I hope I am doing a good job so far on making this story come to life and not making any of this sound corny or like some dumb twilight love story, I want to try to make the emotions feel real in this along with struggles real people would in real life.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was almost daylight the time I got back to the dragon's edge, I could see some of the riders already out, Astrid was out with Stormfly. So much for a smooth get away without being seen again, now I was probably going to get an ear full of "Where have you been?" Or "What happened?" I sighed, there was no point in hiding. How was I going to explain this? Oh hey guys I just went on another reckless trip of me being stupid,Toothless almost died because of me, and oh by the way Astrid great news, I just gave my virginity to Dagur! Not.

I tried shaking it off, as if none of this never happened, I just need to act cool and not show any emotions what so ever about me....and Dagur. Oh gods it all sounded so wrong, none of this was right, I never thought Dagur would be into me, taking my virginity like that, I never thought he would be...into men, even when we were little he never acted like this around me. He always seemed like the type that I don't know...girls maybe? I don't know what gose on in that crazy head of his.

Gods why couldn't I just get him out of my head Thor damn it! I felt like it was tearing me apart, but I really didn't have much of a choice, I had to save Toothless one way or another, and there was no other way of getting the cure. Even if I did refuse Dagur and tried looking for the cure myself, Toothless would have been dead, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him, I couldn't live without Toothless. He's my one and only friend, how would I even get back to my friends if I didn't have him with me? Dagur would have turned me over to the hunters, leaving me to die. 

Once we finally landed Astrid came running over to me, her light blues eyes casting gaze at me."Hiccup! Oh my gods what happened?" She looked at me up and down, seeing if I was alright."You've been gone since yesterday, I was worried and was getting ready to head out to look for you." She then walked over to me, hugging me for a few moments before letting go of me. It was a sweet gesture, feeling her warm embrace seemed to calm me down a bit, making me feel safe.

"I'm alright Astrid." I tried sounding confident with my words."Really I am."

She still didn't look convinced I was telling the truth to her, she could always read me like an open book, which was a bad thing in my case because I was pretty much a dead give away in her eyes.

She folded her arms arching her brow."What happened?"

I shrugged for a moment looking down at the ground and making zero eye contact with her, what was I supposed to tell her? Gods this was all messed up, I just have to lie to her, just make something up so she would get off my case, other wise word would spread and I would be pestered until the truth came out."I got caught up in something and took shelter for the night on some island." I tried sounding smooth while saying it, but my voice cracked a bit, making me feel weak.

"And?" She shrugged her shoulder at me, wanting to know the rest.

"And nothing else happened, I just needed some space." I started to walk away from her, but Astrid gently grabbed my arm, pulling me back a bit towards her. She wasn't made, she just looked all worried, what was she so worried about? I'm fine, don't I look alright?

"Hiccup, something is wrong, you know you can tell me...right?" Then I felt her soft hands gently brush against my cheek, causing me to jump to her touch to my face, reminding me of how Dagur used to do that to me.

I nodded."I'm alright, really, don't worry so much, okay?" I back up before leaving her again, going back to my hut with Toothless right by my side. Oh gods that was a close one, at least she didn't push me any further about me being gone all day and night, hopefully no one else would ask me about what happened. I don't need this right now, we just need to figure out how we're going to deal with Viggo and the dragon hunters and settle this once and for all.

Once I got back to my hunt I wanted to changed my clothes and wanted to take a quick bath, wanting to get every bit of Dagur's scent off of me. Scrum myself raw to the bone until I was clean from his touch and seed, part of me could still feel him inside of me.

I made a trip to the small bath house we had here at the edge, thanks to Fishlegs of course for installing it. I started to crank up the handle as water soon came gushing out of it, sending it all into the big tube, after it was filled to the brim I peeled all my clothes off and jumped in, I didn't care if it was ice cold by now. I grabbed a small bar of soap, starting off by scrubbing my bare shoulders and neck, then I worked my way down to my chest, still feeling hot lips on them.

_Dagur shook his head playfully."Consider this payment for getting the cure for Toothless."_

_I placed my hands up."No, your not touching me again, I'll pay you some other way Dagur just, stop please I..I don't want this."_

_"Ugh! Yes Hiccup work for Daddy Dagur." he moaned loudly, waking up Toothless in the middle of it."Agh yes! Just like that baby." He held my hips tighter, causing me to see stars, he grabbed me by the face again, kissing my long and hard._

I splashed cold water on my face, trying to wake up, I couldn't think about Dagur, it's over and everything is fine now. Then I held my breath, taking my entire body under water, sending the cold water all over me, putting me into shock for a moment, I couldn't hear anything let alone feel, the cold numbness of the water made me feel lifeless. I pulled myself back up, leaning back against the edge of the tub, looking up at the ceiling.

"What the Hell did I do?" I said in a low whisper

How could I have let this happen? Why was I so easy to give into him? He just grabbed me out of nowhere and started kissing me, as if he had known me forever, but that still didn't mean I liked it one bit, none of it felt right. I could still feel his tight hand squeezing my thighs and hips, holding me in place until he thrust deep in me. I started to scrub myself harder, as if I was getting ready to rip my own flesh off, trying to wash away all the things he did, hiding the evidence of my filth.

But was it really that bad? Parts of me enjoyed what he did, but I didn't have much of a choice of what I wanted to do. 

After I finished I got out and got dressed, heading back outside, wondering if the others were up yet, I know Astrid and Fishlegs were, but my cousin Snotlout loves to sleep in, the twins were a different story, one minute there here the next thing I know there tipping yaks over and talking to chickens. Fishlegs was standing next to Astrid talking to her about something, my mind was still in a haze so I really wasn't picking up on it, Toothless nudged my hand, looking up at me. I smiled for a second at him."I'm fun bud, it's over now, we're fine."

Even my dragon didn't look convinced at me.

I sighed."Come on Toothless give me a break." I whispered."Why don't you go and play with Stormfly for a bit?" I ushered him to go play, go have some place and be with his own for a while,Toothless should be spending some time with the other dragons.

Everything on the edge seemed too calm, besides Viggo and the hunters trying to kill us every now and then, usually Snotlout or the twins would be stirring up trouble by now, I mean it was just us and our dragons, where the heck are they?  

I took a couple of steps towards Astrid and Fishlegs, they both turned around, Fishlegs running up to me."Hiccup! Oh thank thor you're okay." He said happily, at least he was warm with his welcome as well."Are you okay? Where did you go? Oh did you discover any new dragons?" He said very eagerly almost jumping up and down.

I siled and shook my head at him."No Fishlegs no new dragons." I told him."And yes I'm okay, no need to worry."

"Well Astrid said you were acting a bit weird so..." He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes."Astrid I told you I'm fine."

She then walked over."Well if everything is alright then why have you been walking so weirdly?" She question me, looking at me up and down again, I guess she notice it when I was walking away from her to go back to my hut, oh gods. Was it that obvious? I mean I was still sore and all, but I didn't think no one would notice, I didn't have any markings on me, or cuts from Dagur. I didn't need Astrid butting in and running her mouth to everyone, if any of this gets to my dad, I will be dead meat, he would never look a me the same way, Hell he would probably disown me again and kick me out, how was I going to explain this? No. My dad will never find out about this, this is a secret I plan to take to my grave.

My face went from pale to flushed real quick, Dagur wasn't really gentle with me during...our night, did I really just say our? Oh gods this was all messed up, my rear felt pretty sore for the last couple of hours, Dagur pretty much made my insides explode, I didn't know how many time he came inside of me, even my insides still felt tight.

"It's nothing Astrid." I said sternly."I just...had a rough fall alright?" I said starting to walk away again, I couldn't take this, I needed to go a quick flight to clear my head, why was everyone so worried about me? I'm fine nothing happened.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" She called out to me.

"Out." I said sternly, leaving her behind before getting back to Toothless.

"When are coming back?."

I shrugged at her."I don't know." I didn't know where I was really going this time, I felt like I was in a tight cramped space and couldn't get out, I need to get out of here, somewhere I won't be bugged or pestered the entire time, I guess I really wasn't a good liar after all. But I wasn't staying, so I guess it didn't matter anyway.

"Hiccup wait." Astrid called out, but I was already gone, leaving them behind.

"Just leave him be Astrid." Fishlegs told her."He just needs sometime to himself, maybe we should just drop?" He tried to reassure her.

She seemed unsure."Shouldn't we tell Stoick about this?'

Fishlegs looked at her confused."What are we going to tell him?" He asked her."That Hiccup just wants some space and him acting a bit weird?" He didn't sound so sure if telling the chief was a bright idea in the first place."Let's just leave him be for a while, okay?"

She sighed."Yeah I guess so." Astrid then turned away. walking back to her hut, taking her dragon Stormfly with her. Astrid would have to hold off before going running to Stoick, maybe Hiccup just needed some space after all, but then again something wasn't right, but if this kept happening, then she would have to look for help. Maybe Gobber could help her out, he always seemed to have a closer relationship with the boy then everyone else.

 We were already fifty feet in the air soaring over the ocean as the cold wind hit me, I didn't want to turn back. Toothless grumbled at me, wanting to know why we had to leave again, I told him not to worry about it and to just keep flying away from the edge. I didn't look back, I didn't want to feel the shame I have hanging over my head right now, I didn't feel alright. I wish I could talk to someone, someone who can understand me, my situation.

Maybe I should just go home and see my dad, maybe that wouldn't be too bad of an idea, I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks. I wondered what he was doing? Probably the same old stuff being chief as always, or maybe I should talk to Gobber about this? I mean he's been in relationships with men before, maybe he could help me out with...this. I shot my eyes back open and shook my head, I can't. Even if I d tell Gobber he can't keep a secret this big for me.

Then a shot of flames shot past us, I jumped up."Snotlout?" 

Snotlout looked pale as a ghost."Hiccup!" He called out, making Hookfang slow down to us."What happened?" He asked me."What happened to you? You just left without saying anything."

"I'm fine Lout, I'm just heading back to Berk." I was getting ready to leave him behind.

"Whoa whoa wait a second Hiccup." He called me back, the cold wind sending chills up my spine."Astrid's looking for you."

"I already checked in with her, I'm fine." I said sharply."Just stop worrying about me, I'm fine, if any of you need me I'll be back on Berk safe and sound." I then left without saying another word to him, leaving him in the middle of the ocean with Hookfang, but I looked back for a second, Snotlout looked scared, as if he could feel something was wrong. Maybe Lout needed to tell me something, but my mind was clouded and dark with anger, I just needed to sleep.

I kept telling myself I was fine, everything was going to be alright, I will never see Dagur again, and I will never go out on my own and do something so reckless again, I just need to get home and be left alone to my own demise. Toothless let out a low moan, wondering if I was still okay, I don't think he knows what really happened in that cave, not unless he can smell it, ugh that was one things I hope he didn't know about, that was the last thing my dragin need to know, my strange and messed up sex life.

Out of all the things Dagur could of have, it was me he wanted, I think I rather die than have to sleep with him again. I felt like I betray everyone, I was not clean, I was a freak, no I was worse then that, something worse.

 I was leaving, I had to see Dagur, no....I needed Dagur.

But I held back, I have to move on and just move forward and pretend nothing had happened, what happened in that cave will stay there and nothing else.

* * *

Okay chapter two is finally here, I know it's not perfect or exciting in this one, but I need to make this feel more real, Hiccup is going to drag his out and hide this from his friends and family. In the next chapter Dagur might be making an appearance to "help" Hiccup out again XD I know I'm awful but I love Dagcup, when I finish this story up and Forever Mine I will work on a Vigcup mpreg story in the future I don't know when or how but I will make one soon, maybe in the summer when I'm off, I don't know but will see.

 I wonder how Stoick will react to finding out Hiccup and Dagur did the bump and uglies LOL That would be a perfect sight for the poor chief.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little loves I am back with another chapter! This chapter will contain some father and son fluff, along with with a bit of a wet dream/ Dagugcup, so this is your warning if you do not like any of this. With each chapter I will try to get up to at least 4000 to 5000 words for each one so hopefully that works out.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The sky was starting to go dark again, the clouds were thick and grey, the sun had been gone for a while now. But I was almost back on Berk, just a little further and I would soon be home thank the gods, I felt like it couldn't come home soon enough. I needed to go home, I needed my dad. I just wanted to sleep in my old room, just be somewhere where I know I'm safe, or at least feel it. I just need to get away from questions and prying eyes. Dad was never suspicious, not unless he got word of something I did or something wrong with the village as always.

Berk soon came into view, relief soon came over me, making me feel calm making me smile just a bit.

I flew over the village, the lights were already lit up, everyone was probably asleep by now, some were on night patrol keeping a good look out for dragon hunters or berserkers. I was tired and just wanted to sleep the night away, my house soon came into view as we landed in front of it, smoke was come out of the fireplace, I guess dad was still awake. Skullcrusher was outside sleeping away next to the house, we slowly walked up to the door, let ourselves in.

Dad was asleep in his chair, snoring lightly, his helmet was off with an empty cup of mead next to him.

I sighed and made my way up the step, quietly as possible, then again my dad was a hard person to wake up. He could sleep through a storm or a war if he could, I never try to wake him up, afraid I'll be killed with his massive hands or tackled to the ground. Even though he's almost fifty he was just as strong as before, if not more headstrong than me. Skull crusher had made a better match to him then his thunderdrum Thornado.

Toothless curled up on his platform of a bed next to mine, I climbed into my bed, snuggling up in the thick blankets, feeling small again as if I was a little kid again. It felt like months since I have been home with my dad, I buried my head against my pillow and tried closing my eyes, letting the sleep take me into a thick dark dream, one I never thought I would have.

_I was back in the cave, all my clothes were gone and I was pinned to the ground, I didn't know what was holding me down, but I knew something was going on. There was a roaring fire next to me, keeping me warm, I slowly turned my head, I saw a tall figure in the darkness, my eyes widen as the figure started to walk towards me."Hello my lovely." I knew where I was now, I was back in the cave, the same one where I...I.._

_"D...D...Dagur." I whispered._

_He sat right next to me, running his fingers right down my face, cupping my cheek while looking at me naked body."I missed you." He then started to kiss my lips, I accepted his lips onto mine, letting him in my mouth as our tongues fought for a while until I gave in. He pulled me up against his chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept kissing me more deeply while grabbing my rear, spreading my legs and cheeks apart, pulling me tighter._

_One of my hands tangled into his hair as his lips moved down my neck, sucking onto it hard as if he was leaving marks on me, letting me know I was his forever. I let out small moans and groans as he moved to my nipples, suckling on them after he was done playing with my neck. My fingers was still gripping his hair as my head was leaned back, my eyes were closed shut, feeling all his tender touches and licks. Then he laid me back down on the ground."Spread your legs for me baby." He said softly._

_I did what he said, looking up at him with a flushed red face, open my skinny legs for him._

_He kissed my forehead one last time before leaving me down below, he started to kiss my stump tenderly, feeling sensitive to his lips, making me shiver. He then started to nibble against my inner thighs, feeling his sharp teeth sinking into them, his facial hair almost tickling me, almost making me laugh at first before he started to get more rough with me, causing me to moan louder, echoing out in the cave. Dagur then started to lick my cock, more gentle than before._

_One of his hands started to roll my balls, while his mouth started to suck away at me, I dug my fingers into the soft ground as my toes curled up. Dagur started to suck much harder, licking my tip causing me to arch my back all the way up, I was holding my breath until I let out a much louder moan, soon I came long and hard, filling his mouth._

_I was left breath, as I slowly lifted my head up to see Dagur pulling himself away, climbing back on top of me, kissing me again._

  _"I love you." He whispered."I always loved you." He kissed my neck more lovingly, the hairs on his chin making me giggle a bit with each touch._

_I only nodded not knowing how to react to that, I thought Astrid would be the first person to tell me that._

_Dagur then pulled me up to his lap, kissing me more deeply, I kissed him back, feeling his muscles and back. My fingers started to run along his scars, some felt like whips, stabs or deep gashes from all the years he stayed on Outcast island, there were still marks and burns on his head most of his hair was gone, the rest of it was shaved on both sides and a little patch on the top, no more of his long thick braid he had years ago._

_"I waited this for years Hiccup, you have no idea." He moaned in my ear._

_Just before I could say anything he pushed himself inside of me, it wasn't as rough as before, making me feel alive or as if I was flying for the first time._

_But before he could do anything, I woke up._

I shot back up from my bed, my forehead covered in sweat, feeling a slight bulge in my pants as I looked down, feel sticky and wet. I froze for a second as I peeled my blankets away, looking down at a small wet patch between my legs, my face started to go a bit pink, I slowly took my pants down, looking at my weeping cock covering my inner thighs, I kept looking down for what felt like an eternity until I snapped myself out of it, pulling my pants back up and getting out of my bed.

I headed straight to the bath house, my father was still asleep in his chair thank the gods. I couldn't imagine him finding me like this in the early morning, I scurried to the bath house and quickly took all my clothes off, grabbing a thick wool towel and wiping myself down until I felt clean enough to show my face. Out of all the things I had to dream of was Dagur. It felt so real at first, I thought I was back in the cave and actually with him all that night, but it was just a fever dream nothing else, but it felt so real.

The things he said to me felt real to, him telling me I love you, telling me that he always wanted me, but why I thought? There was nothing appealing about me. I was different sure, but I was nothing to him when we were children, I remember when I was six or seven, Dagur held me underwater, trying to drown me in the lake, for reason I don't recall because we were little kids. I don't remember much, I don't even know how I even got out of the water in the first place.

 I shook my head from that awful memory and walked out of the bath house and went back inside of my house, I guess my dad must of woken up because he wasn't in his chair anymore. I quickly ran up my step to change my clothes, I didn't want him to see the wet patch on my pants. The last thing my dad need to see was me waking up from a dirty wet dream, I changed into a red tunic along with a pair of dark brown plants. Toothless was already awake, looking up at me all funny, wondering why I was up this early in the morning.

Once I was done changing I could hear my dad down stairs, I started to make my way back down, catching him off guard for a minute when he saw me."Oh Hiccup, I didn't know you were here." He walked over to me, giving me a tight hug."I haven't seen you in weeks how've you been?"

"Oh ugh fine, just you know fine." Keeping it small talk for now, still feel embarrassed."So what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much has happen since you left." He then looked more concern seeing me."Is there something wrong Hiccup? You look different." He then walked over and placed his hand on my forehead."Your warm, are you sick? Do you need to see Gothi?"

I shook my head."No, I'm fine dad, I just... really wanted to see you."

He smiled warmly at me, hugging me again, this time more gentle, I wrapped my skinny stick arms around him."You know you can tell me anything right?" He whispered at me.

"I know dad, I know." I slowly pulled away.

My father rubbed his fingers down my cheek."Are you really sure you're okay?, you look...flushed." He said almost afraid if I was sick or something.

I got nervous when he said that, damn it I really hope he didn't catch onto that."I'm okay, I just had a bad dream."

He looked at me not convinced, still looking at me worried."Maybe I should take you to the healer." He grabbed me, getting ready to take me to Gothi, I quickly pulled away from him, my heart was racing like a war drum as I backed up against the wall.

"Dad I'm okay, if it makes you feel any better I'll go there myself." I tried worming my way out of this situation before I could do anything else.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" My dad look almost certain to take me straight to the healer.

I shook my head."No, I'll bring Toothless with me, okay?" I looked down at Toothless who gave me a happy nod, wanting to go back outside, I guess I wouldn't be saying on Berk for much longer, I really didn't want to see the healer right now, I didn't want her to figure out what I had done as of late. I guess coming back home wasn't the brightest idea, maybe I'll stop by the forge and see Gobber, see if he would let me hide out in the forge for a couple of hours. Gobber was probably my one and only hope right now, I know he wouldn't rat me out if I was ever in trouble or anything, that was one of the good things about working in a forge.

He sighed."Alright." My dad started to walk out, taking Thornado with him."But I want you back later alright?"

I nodded before he took off outside.

I sighed."That was a close one." I put my hand on my face, I could hear Toothless snicker at me.."Oh stop you." I pouted at him."You're not really helping me out here Toothless, I had to do it, otherwise." I looked down with utter dread in my eyes."you know if my dad ever finds out I'm screwed right? I never asked for this!?" I said with frustration in my voice, feeling like I was getting ready to rip my hair out.

Toothless nudged my hand, as if he was telling me he was sorry."It's okay Toothless, but we just need to keep this a secret between us...and Dagur."

He growled when I mentioned his name, flashing his teeth, I know he still didn't trust him and neither did I but what done is done and we need to move on and leave it as it is."Let's go." I opened the door letting us both out the front door and headed straight to the forge, people past by us saying hello and giving us smiles and all. At least the people were being welcoming to us, then I could see the forge not far, Gobber was working away, banging a hammer against a steel sword, getting it to straighten properly.

I walked right in."Hey Gobber." 

He pulled away from what he was doing."Oh had lad, how's the dragon's edge?"

"Good." I walked past him, looking around at some of the weapons, the place looked a bit of a mess, but nothing I can't so to help out."Need some help around here?" I arched a brow, I could use the hours of work, blow off some steam here.

He smiled."Of course you can help, you can start out with those pile of ax's in the back." He then went back to working on his sword before I could get started I walked back and went back to work as if I was a little kid again, working back here brought back both good and bad memories, my dad used to shove me back here whenever I was...you know a pain to deal with and not the perfect viking son every father wants. But if it weren't for me I would have never of met Toothless in the first place, I started all my work in the back, keeping out of sight for a while, making sure my dad wouldn't see me.

I don't know why I was so worried, I was eighteen years of age, I was an adult. Why should I be forced to go to the healer when I don't need it? Oh yeah I almost forgot, I had to have sex with a crazy Beserker if I wanted to keep Toothless alive and keep Berk from losing it's only heir.

I might of lost count of how many hours I was gone, it only felt like minutes since I got back here, but I soon realized I have been gone for hours. I'm sure everything is fine back on the edge, Astrid was always good at keep an eye on things, I don't think anyone really needs me there anymore. Part of me was feel like an outsider again, as if life was repeating itself, here I was hiding myself as things used to be when I was younger, hiding from everyone and avoiding human contact.

The back room was always my secret space, whenever I was having a bad day or just wanted to be left alone, I always went in there. Gobber wouldn't bother me in there, knowing that was free spot, sometimes I wonder if he knew I was in pain half the time, back when I was bullied from the other teens all I do was hide.

Soon the pile of ax's were gone, finishing them with ease, I guess old habits die hard.

Toothless was already asleep next to me, I guess e got bored and decided to take a nap after a few hours of nonstop working in the forge. I knelt down, patting his head and sitting right down next to him for a few minutes, I wish I could be carefree like him, not having responsibilities and not worrying about duties of being a son of a chief.

Then Gobber appeared."You got all that done already?" He looked at the nicely polished and sharpen axes next to me."Great work, why don't you go home or back to the edge?"

I shot up."Are you sure?" I looked around for a second, looking for some excuse to stay a little longer."I could do something else to help you out with."

"Nah, I'm alright for now Hiccup." He then ushered us out of the forge, I sighed as we both left.

I looked back down at Toothless."Now what?" I said looking at him for ideas." Maybe we could go to the cove for a while?" Toothless seemed alright with the idea, I got on his back and made way for the cove, the air was warm as the sun shined down on us, making me feel free. I just hope dad doesn't see me out here, he wanted me to the healer just to make sure I wasn't 'sick'. Sometimes my dad overreacts to things, even the smallest things he gose full on protective mode, making sure I was intact.

The forest was thick and dark, only small shards of sunlight bleeding through it. The cove was my only place for now I could call peace and quiet, I could stay there until nightfall or just stay there until I go back to the edge, I hope Astrid isn't mad at me, I just want her to understand and give me my space.

The small waterfall was flowing through, pouring down into the small pond containing fish and other small creatures. I could breath a sigh of relief as I stepped off Toothless, looking around at the place. It's been awhile since we've been back here.

I pulled out my sketchbook and charcoal pencil and started to draw, it started out simple a few strokes here and there. Then I took a dark turn, I started drawing a person, wandering free in this open field full of flowers without a care in the world, but little did she know there was a monster behind her reaching out with it claws, trying to take her away before she could even turn around.

"It's beautiful."

That sudden voice caught me off, I spun around in a hurry, almost losing my breath.

"Whoa Whoa Hiccup it's me." The blonde held her hands up backing up a bit to give me a little room.

I almost fainted."Astrid." I stood up quickly."Odin don't ever do that again." I said sternly to her, taking her hand as she pulled me up to her height."What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got worried and wanted to see if you were okay." She told me, crossing her arms."I saw you flying to the cove, so I followed you."

I pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose."I'm okay, I just wanted to be left alone." I started to walk away again, getting ready to hop on Toothless but once again she stopped me.

"Hiccup you're really scaring me." He looked into my eyes."Ever since you got back you've been distant."

I shook my head."Listen what happened on the island my own concern alright!" I snapped looking at her with anger." I saw and did some things I'm not proud of, so just drop it!" I pulled away quickly and hopped back on Toothless."Leave.Me.Alone." Were my last words to her before leaving her in tears, part of me regretted what I said, wanting to apologise to her, but it was too late.

Once we started flying, I didn't want to stop. The sun was starting to set again, leaving us in darkness, where could I go now? Nowhere I guess. But as soon as I was getting ready to give up and go back home, a certain place struck my mind, almost too easy to go too. No, I couldn't go back, could I? What was really stopping me from going back to...him, I took a deep breath and told Toothless where to go, causing him to growl, but I ignore him and told him to go.

The place was almost too real, I could see the island and a small fire coming out of the secret cave under the waterfall, small little hints of smoke was coming out. I wanted to turn and go back, thinking I was making a big mistake, but I told Toothless to land. I told Toothless to hide somewhere until I come back, he didn't like any of this one bit, but he eventually did what I told him to do, he hid under the deep brush and trees, covering him as I started to leave.

"No turning back." I whispered, starting my long walk.

I got to the top of the waterfall, getting myself down and walking along the edge of it, watching the water coming down, I could hear Dagur talking to himself like the mad man he was,go figure I guess. I saw the glowing light of the fire peaking out, I peaked with one of my eyes, his back facing against me. _"Oh gods what was I thinking?" It was far too late to turn back and run, but I was a dead giveaway, I swear I'm a walking disaster._

Then Dagur's body made a sudden turn, his eyes wide as he saw my skinny stick figure, he then smiled very quickly."Hiccup!" He cried out, oh joy.

I hesitated as he came up to me, hugging me very tightly."I almost forget how cuddly you were." He whispered, feeling his hot breath on my neck, causing shivers up my spine.

"Never say that again." I mumbled.

He finally put me down after a long period of bone crushing hugging."Did you come all the way out here to see me?."

My face started to feel a hot, flushing with pink."Y...Yeah I guess." I fumbled with my words.

He grinned and pulled me close."The how about we make up for lost time then?" He whispered in a husky tone, looking at me with his dark green eyes as his arms hooked around my thin waist. The sound of his voice was starting to make me squirm but my other body parts responded in another way, I leaned in a little closer towards him, our lips almost touching again, as our eyes were still locked onto each other, afraid to blink.

My face started to get more red, feeling a slight bulge in my pants again, this time a little harder than before, I was shaky with the next words to come out of my mouth."O...O..Okay."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies, I am here again with another chapter containing some more Dagcup with a ton of smut! I know what the Hell is wrong with me XD When I write my future Vigcup it might be worse LOL I'm not really good at writing sex scenes and all so I'm sorry XD Also I do not hate Astrid I promise you guys that.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Dagur pulled me closer to him, his lips barely touching mine, my body was on pins and needles the entire time, as if I was entering a new world for the first time. One of his hands started to travel down my back tracing down my spine and grabbing my rear end, causing me to yelp. Dagur chuckled at my response as he captured my lips again, giving them a little nip on my bottom lip before opening my mouth and taking me in, grabbing my rear a little harder, causing me to moan. What was I doing? Why am I even here in the first place? But my body had other plans for me, I kept kissing and grabbing onto Dagur, wanting his to touch me more.

I don't what got into me, but I started taking my tunic off, throwing off to the floor before he took me again, kissing me more fiercely. Part of my body was dying to have this, it just felt so...right, as if I wanted to be this, I dragged myself all the way out here...for this. It was like this hot tingling feeling that gose right through my body, I never felt this way before, not even for Astrid. Dagur made me feel...alive, like I was something else, but some of this was still hurting me, I was still sore from my first time.

Next came to my pants as my erection was growing more stronger for him, Dagur was halfway done with him stripping his own clothes, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style and laying me on top of a make shift of fur blankets, I sat up for a minute waiting for him to take me. I didn't hesitate on taking my last piece of clothing off, my skivvies had gone without a trace before I was pinned to the ground by strong arms, Dagur's hot breath was going down on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

His pants were already long gone, before he pulled me up onto his lap as I felt his hard cock brush against my leg, causing me to jump a bit, still getting used to his touches and his large manhood rubbing up against me.

"I want you try something." He said in between kisses." I want you to get on your knees for me." I didn't understand what he wanted at first, but soon my mind processed what he wanted me to do.

I slowly nodded, standing up on my thin knees looking up at him and his large cock, stick up all the way almost leaking out with pre cum. Dagur's fingers were tangled in my hair, gently pushing me forward, I looked back up at him giving me the look of go on, My hand slowly reached up, opening my mouth and taking his length into my mouth, my tongue running along the tip, Dagur's hips started to tremble a bit to my sudden lick. Dagur gave me a sudden shove, as if a harsh way of getting this blowjob over with, but I did what he wanted, this was my first time doing oral on someone, hopefully I'm doing this right.

I took all of it in, bobbing my head back and forth, feeling his hand clutching to a fist full of my thick hair as he thrusted his hips against me.

"That's right Hiccup." He moaned."Take it all in baby." He bucked again at me.

 I kept sucking harder and harder, earning more compliments as I kept going at it, soon I felt a rush of hot cum filling my mouth, I pulled away almost choking when he filled my mouth with his seed. I wiped some of the white pearly seed off my lips, swallowing the bittersweet hot liquid before being pulled back up on Dagur's lap, spreading my legs a bit, his hands reaching up to my nipples gently squeezing them and running his thumb over them.

I leaned back down and kissed him, wrapping my arms again around his neck and shoulders, feeling him bouncing me on his lap we ease. He then grabbed my rear, spreading my ass cheeks, sliding his cock inside my hole causing me to yell, I was still sore from my first time but soon the pain washed away as the pain was replaced with pleasure, almost like ripples of pleasure going through my veins. Everything felt tight, Dagur's cock was hitting my walls, pushing himself deeper inside of me, causing me to yell out, echoes going through the entire cave.

"Bounce for me Hiccup." Dagur held me down by my hips, rocking me on his lap."Show me how good you can work those hips of your!" He gave my ass a sharp slap, causing me to jump up, part of me wanted to slap him for the sudden spank, but I gave in.

I started to rock on his lap, feeling each thrust deep inside me, his cock getting hard for me as I kept going, his hands playing with my nipples, suckling and nipping at them tenderly. Causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head, my head was tossed all the way back

 "That's right work for daddy!" He clung onto me much tighter, sinking his nails into me, leaving marks on me.

I groaned bouncing the best I could, soon he would release himself inside of me, things were going black and white, see little spots in the corner of my eyes, I thought I was seeing stars for a minute until the pain was replaced with the most satisfying thing in the world, my toes curled up as Dagur let out a roar as he spilled his seed inside of my hole, spilling the rest of my belly and chest. I thought I was getting ready to drop, but before I could do that Dagur managed to catch me, lying down while cradling me in his arms,beads of sweat ran down my face and back. I closed my eyes getting ready to fall asleep for the rest of the night, Dagur was kissing my sweaty forehead tenderly.

I soon passed out, completely out of it for now, I didn't know how long we stayed up that night, soon the morning came. I woke up to a smell of something roasting on the open fire, I was still bare naked as I pulled the thick fur blankets up to my chin, looking at Dagur, kneeling down in front of the flames, turning over some fish cooking. My mouth watered I didn't know sex could build up a hungry stomach, I slowly got up, then a rush of pain came up my backside.

The sound of me groaning in pain alerted Dagur."You okay?" He arched a brow.

I nodded, my eyes still shut in pain, holding my stomach a bit before I was getting ready to hit the floor. I could feel small little sores of my neck as well.

He walked over."Take it easy Hiccup, we went pretty nuts last night, just sit down." He sat me back down on the ground."You hungry?"

I quickly nodded."I'm starving." I looked up at him.

He smiled a bit."Good, hope you like fish?" He walked back to the fire and pick the stick, taking the fish off and handing me it."Here, eat up."

I flashed him another smile."Thank you." I dug in, tearing the fish away from the bone, scarfing it down in a matter of minutes filling myself up.

"So how come you showed up all the sudden?" Dagur asked as he was still eating his meal, sitting across from me, I could feel a little bit of anger rushing in again. Astrid wouldn't get off my case, all because I wanted to be alone, everyone was getting all worked up over me because I was gone for an entire day and night, Dad was probably wondering where I was, Astrid was probably having a heart attack since I ditched her in the middle of the forest."I...I just wanted to see you...that's all."

He looked a bit skeptic, then smirked at me.

"What?" I said.

"So you like me?" He smile got a little bigger as e crossed his arms against his bare chest.

My face started to go red again from his comment, did I really like him? I mean I liked the sex part of it of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here in the first place. But Dagur, I don't know how to feel about him, I was on both sides of the fence, he wanted to have sex with me, in exchange for Toothless's life, I mean it's awful but then again part of him did help me but for a price. How would this even work out between us in the first place? Was there even an us?

"I...I.." I trailed off rubbing my hand behind my head"I...I guess I do, I don't know." I didn't dare to look at him, but he ended crawling up to me, taking both of my hands and looking deep into my eyes.

"Hiccup, I never wanted to hurt you."

I wanted to pull away."I don't believe you."

He got angry."If I wanted to kill you and Toothless I would have done it a long time ago!" He yelled causing me to jump." I don't want to hurt you! I never wanted any of that, I just want you." He then grabbed me by my shoulders, causing me to jump.

I looked down not looking at him, closing my eyes while taking this in."I don't know what to say."

He held my hand again."Just...give a chance, or at least something to work with, I mean have to be... a thing, we could just you know..." He trailed off."Screw each others brains out." He mumbled but I caught his words and almost slapped him for that."Okay okay, will do it your way Hiccy."

"Don't ever call me that."

He smirked."Well I sure as Hell gave you some though."

I placed my hand on my neck."What!?" I ran right out of the cave.

"Hiccup wait!" He quickly got up and ran after me."Shit."

I ran along the edge of the waterfall, almost tripping on my own leg, I managed to reach the bottom of the lake, quickly looking at my reflection, my eyes grew in horror when I saw five small little dark circles on my neck and collarbone, I hissed when I touch one of them, oh gods how in Thor am I going to hide these! Soon Dagur reached up to me, I looked at him with anger for a split second.

"What? So I like playing and kissing you neck big deal?" He shrugged at me.

"How in Odin am I going to hide these from everyone?" I pointed to them."Seven hell's everyone is going to think I got strangled!" I yelled causing the entire valley to echo with my anger.

"Just calm down Hiccup, please?" Dagur tried to sooth me, but I was still angry, how could I be so careless?

Soon I sunk back down on my knees, sighing in defeat.

After a long pause, Dagur finally spoke."Ummm Hiccup?"

"Hmmm." I mumbled still looking in my reflection, not noticing what he was getting ready to point out to me.

"You know you just ran out of the cave butt naked right?" He explained while looking at me trying not to blush at the sight of me.

I shot back up and looked down, feeling so embarrassed at my outburst I forgot to put on my clothes, but before I know Dagur was trying his best not to bust out laughing at me. I tried covering my shame but Dagur only shook his head at me, taking me back inside."Come on, I don't want you to catch a cold out here." He led the way back as I kept walking back up with him, my face was still blazing hot red from all the yelling and me being naked in the middle of nowhere.

I soon as I got back in the cave the warm fire welcomed me as I quickly put my clothes back on, trying to ease my shame being naked. As soon as I pulled my pants back on Dagur came up behind me, wrapping his thick arms around me, planting a kiss on me."Don't leave." He whispered.

"I have to." I mumbled back, getting ready to just get up and leave him.

"You can stay here and hide out, or at least until the marks fade away." He sounded so sure."I don't want to get you busted for sneaking out." He placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it tenderly for a few minutes, knowing I was still freaking out about. I didn't want no one else to see these, I mean all these kissed black hiccy marks are a dead giveaway for me, everyone will put two and two together and I would be cornered, people would want know who is it? Who did that to you? My dad would be the first person wanting to know who did this to me, Part of me just wanted to hide. I can't hide these, even with a scarf it was the middle of spring and too hot out for all of this.

I shook my head."You really want me to stay?" Looking back at him with a weary smile."I'll have to bring Toothless back here with us."

"I wonder where that lizard was at." He then let go of me."Let's go get him then."

"Ughh are you sure, he still doesn't like...much." I explained, Toothless would probably plasma blast his head off if he had the chance.

Dagur started to walk."Well he'll just have to get over it then." He then grabbed my hand."Let's go." Dagur held onto my hand as I started to lead the way to where I hid him, Toothless wasn't going to like this, he was probably going to hate me for this.

I sighed as I led the way to the forest, the place was thick with dark trees as we left the waterfall behind us, I could hear Toothless. I could hear tussling in the bushes"Toothless?" I called out before I heard a growl, causing me to step back Dagur placing his hand in front of me. Then a flash of black hopped in front of us."Toothless!" I yelled pushing Dagur out of the way."It's okay it's okay he's with me!" I yelled at him before he calmed down."He's not here to hurt us Toothless, I promise."

He say down, with his head up still glaring at Dagur with death.

"Listen bud, were gonna be staying with Dagur for a little while...okay?" I said softly, still not looking pleased at him.

I sighed."Work with me bud, I just need to stay here for little while, maybe three days then we can leave okay?" I tried easing the tension when I got on my knees, letting him know I was still okay, but Toothless let out a few sniffs, catch a whiff of what was going on and what was on my body, know Dagur had somewhat marked me as his. That only made his eyes even more dark and pissed off, but I tried my best to let him know I was still okay.

Toothless let out a huff and finally calmed down, letting me on his back but still glaring at Dagur as we started to make our way back to the cave, Dagur didn't say anything to me or Toothless the entire way back, knowing Toothless was still angry with the both of us, I felt bad but I hope Toothless would understand soon, but for right now it was just silence. Soon we made it back to the cave as I started to unpack some of my stuff from my bag, Toothless then curled up in the corner. Whenever I would try to talk or pet Toothless he would just pull away, as if I betrayed him, and the truth is I did. Dagur excused himself to go get more firewood, leaving me with my friend.

"Toothless please." I whispered until he finally turned his head to face me."I'm sorry, I didn't plan this okay? I didn't think we would be staying this long.

Toothless soften up a bit, coming a little bit closer to me." I didn't know I promises as soon as these marks are faded will leave." I moved closer placing my hand on his snout and gently petting his head in small circles, letting his head rest on my thin lap."Will make this work, I promise it'll be over soon."

A few hours passed and Toothless was still in full protection mode over me, Dagur pretty much had to stay on the other side of the cave to avoid being blasted with plasma. We tried making conversation every now and then, but soon Dagur feel asleep while I kept Toothless in place, feeling him fish and watching him sleep, soon I took out my ink and notebook out and started to drag again, I passed the picture I drew before I left Astrid, before I went off on here, I got sad and ripped the drawing out, tossing it in the fire and watching it burn.

I sighed, how could I face her again? As soon as I go back I have to apologize to her personally, otherwise I was just a jerk. I'm sure my has had an earful already from me being a prick and all, Fishlegs was the only person to leave me alone, the Twins are Thor knows where and Snotlout...Snotlout just seemed concerned, but I blew him off before he could say anything to me, so I don't know what could be going on Berk right now.

Just a few days here with Dagur, soon those days will pass like nothing had never happened, but I said that the first time and looked what happened right after that. I came back wanting more of him and now I was going to have some sort of sleepover from Hell, keeping Dagur and Toothless from killing each other. I know Toothless could still smell the sex on me, knowing I had a some sort of "mate"could say for the moment, I didn't know what to consider Dagur.

I was getting tired again and my back side was still killing me, I curled up in Toothless's paws as his wings wrapped me up quickly, taking me in and keeping me warm. Letting my entire world be surrounded by darkness and warmth, we could make these three days last, try to make some sort of good come out of it. Maybe Toothless could get along with Dagur, I mean it's worth a shot right?

I don't know what to do, Dagur was still a little crazy but he was trying to make up, but I guess will see in the next couple of days or so.

Was I still scared? Of course, do I want to make something out of this...relationship? Part of me was saying yes, the other no. He was still the same person who tried to kill us, but now here he was trying to make a change, but how was Heather going to react to this? She would hate my guts forever if she ever finds out, she was one of my closes friends I have right now, she doesn't have a family anymore and right now here I was sleeping with the same person that killed her parents, and it's messed up.

I kept tossing and turning, feel guilt and lust all at once, I was listening to my heart and my brain at the same time, both confused at once.

In the middle of the night I quickly pulled away from Toothless, see Dagur asleep in his makeshift of a bed of fur , I looked at him with confusion, I couldn't sleep all I could think about...was him, it was like he could help me, even though he was the last person I wanted to be with. I slowly crouched down and opened his arms open, snuggling up against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent from last time, it was all musky with a hint of something I couldn't pin point, maybe it was some herb he had on him, or maybe it was just me urning to want.

I clinged onto him all night, not wanting to let go, it seemed crazy I know but it was like some weird bond I had with him.

I just hope these three days just go by quickly before I get too attached to him, I have to let him go, I have to leave and never come back to him. Otherwise things will just keep getting more...emotional, I can't be with agur and even if I wanted to no on will understand, people will hate me, lose respect for me even more now, one day I will have to marry and produce an heir for Berk, and I can't do that with Dagur, not unless I can somehow transform into a woman, yeah good luck.

But I can't do this, this was crazy.

"I'm sorry Dagur." I whispered, taking one of my fingers and smoothing out a piece of his red hair, none of this was fair, not even for him, the longer I keep playing this dance between us, he'll never want to let me go.

I laid down right never to him, staring out at the ceiling of the cave, I gave up I started to walk outside of the cave, looking out at the stars for some sort of hope."Just give me a sign, just give me a sign that everything will be okay." I looked up at the dark sky, crusted with stars.

Then a small star shot out from the entire atmosphere, looking up at the beauty shooting away. Maybe this was my sign of hope, maybe I could make something good out of this.

"One day things will work out." I whispered under my breath."One day."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies I am here with another chapter for this amazing new story, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because I am! This chapter will be focusing on Hiccup, Snotlout, Stoick and Spitelout. Stoick will being getting a little more suspicious of Hiccup's whereabouts and notice he's a little more off than usual. I know this isn't a very exciting chapter, it's pretty much a shitty filler for right now DX I'm kinda gonna speed this chapter and the next one through to get to the good stuff.
> 
> I know in the books Hiccup and Snotlout are related, but in the tv series not so much XD But in this story they are related and that's how it's gonna be.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Five

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Three days passed rather quickly the entire time it was a mixture of sex and us walking around the island with Toothless, but it was nice to be away from everyone else for a while, but I was still paranoid on going back outside, the fear of anyone seeing still got to me was still getting to me, but I was well hidden...most of the time, sometimes we would go to the beach, go on long walks and just talk for a while, other times we would have sex, Toothless would turn away and fly, ignoring us so he wouldn't have to see us in our shameless act.

Heather was another topic for Dagur, he kept asking how she was, where was the last time I saw her last. I could tell he was feeling some of the guilt for what he's done, but I was still having a hard time to believe him, but I think he really cares about her, I just wish I could same for Oswald. When I brought him up Dagur's eyes went dark and didn't say anything to him, I told him I was sorry and didn't mean to bring up skeletons out of the closet, but after that Dagur seemed to calm down. 

Sex was the only thing keeping me sane by staying with him, Toothless would always leave us too it. I don't blame him one bit, I don't think he would put up with all the noise we make...mostly all night until we fall asleep around the near morning, sleeping in until it was late afternoon. Dagur had hidden talents that I didn't know about, for one it was cooking, yes Dagur the Deranged can actually cook, and the other talent of his... well you already know what it is.

It was the morning of my leaving, the was starting to come up and my marks were fading pretty well, enough where I don't think no one will notice. Dagur kept telling me they were faded and no one was going to notice my sudden change.

"When are you coming back?" Dagur as as he watched me packing the rest of my stuff.

"I'll be back...soon." I lied, I could never come back here, being this careless would get me into nothing but trouble.

"You promise me you'll come back?" He looked at me more seriously, taking one of my hands, I could feel him squeezing it tightly, making me feel a bit uneasy.

I smiled."Yeah, I'll come back." I said pulling away slowly, trying not to act suspicious in front of him, Dagur was known for picking stuff up.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me, I was taken a little back but I did lean in and accept the goodbye kiss. Toothless grumbled at the sight of us kissing, letting me know he is ready to go and get back home then being stuck on this island, part of me was still feeling bad for leaving him alone, but I had to go home otherwise my friends would start looking for me and drag me back home, hounding me with questions until I break.

I slowly pulled away from him, feeling almost breathless.

"Try not to have too much fun without me." I Dagur told  before getting on Toothless to go back home. I doubt I would have any fun once i leave him again, part of me was still wanting to stay, but if I didn't go back then my friends would go looking for me soon.

"Oh don't worry I won't." I rolled my eyes at him.

 Toothless spreader his wings, taking me back into the deep blue sky and setting us back home, or to the edge. I still didn't know where we were going. I was still scared of facing my friends again, mostly Astrid at this point, but I had tell her I was sorry, I snapped and didn't give her the chance to help me or talk to her. I had to settle things with her first, otherwise I would just be a jerk in the first place and not doing the right thing.

 The whole ride back was silent due to my thoughts, I wasn't even paying attention where we were going, which was a bad things since I had a tendency to not pay attention when I need to be, which was one of the one things that could possible get me and Toothless killed. Viggo was out there making his next move to attack, how were we going to stop him? Everywhere I turn he's already ten steps ahead of us...again, but we have outsmart him before. Berk was already aware of the dragon hunters, doubling up on the security and more people on the lookout for an sign of them, Dad was already going nuts and trying to look out for us, mostly me.

My head felt heavy with thought, maybe after I'm done settle things with Astrid maybe I'll work on my fly suit for a little while, it's been awhile since I've been working on it. I was almost there with it, just a few more tweaks and I'll be set, I could do so much more with the fly suit, in case I need to escape I could jump off a cliff or Toothless and just glide away or escape. Toothless wasn't too big on the idea of me flying on my own just yet, thinking I was crazy or something.

I guess we were to the edge first depending if anyone was there keeping the place safe. I haven't seen the twins Ruff or Tuff, last time we let them on guard duty they left dummies in there place so it looked like they were keeping watch, hopefully they learned from their lesson and are keeping lookout for any dragon hunters. The closer we got back to the island, my heart started to race again, my stomach started hurt as my palms were starting to sweat again, I didn't know how to approach this situation, I mean I was acting like an ass and deserve what was coming, so I might earn a punch to the face or two when I ask for Astrid's forgiveness.

The closer we got the more dread I was starting to feel more....out of it.

I just really hope my dad isn't too worked up on me being gone for three days straight, he probably thought I got kidnapped or something again, sometimes he could get a little over protective, I just hope he's not on the edge right now, otherwise I would be screwed and dragged back home I still had a small bruise on my lower back and thighs but it didn't hurt as much.

The edge was in our sights again, I just need to get back to my hut and find Astrid.

Who was I go to explain this? Hey Astrid 'm sorry for blowing up at you three days ago for grilling me about my secret sex life, can we kiss and make up for me being an ass? I sighed for a minute, gripping the saddle for a moment before landing in front of my hut, I didn't see anyone around, looking around for a few seconds before heading inside and grabbing my flysuit, taking us to the small forge where Toothless was getting ready to light it up for me. until I felt someone's presence.

"Hey baby cousin!"

I jumped at the sudden call out."Snotlout!" I yelled almost falling off the deck."What are you and Hookfang doing here?" I asked.

"Ugh keeping watch." He shrugged at me."Where in thor have you been for the last three days?"

I got a little flustered at first."I just need some time...alone." I stepped back a bit."But I'm back now." I smiled a bit trying to play all this off for now until I could get over Dagur, pretending this had never happened in the first place.

"Your dad been looking for you, he's been worried." He then stepped a little closer to me."If I were you, I would head straight back to the village before he comes back here...again for the millionth time." He rolled his eyes."Glad my dad not over protective like yours." He mumbled under his breath, Spitelout was always a bad parent, or at least in my opinion, Snotlout was a mini version of him, always full of himself and didn't care about no else but the Jorgenson's, always winning every Thafest and rubbing it in everyone's faces mostly me.

I shook my head."He's just worried about me Snotlout."

"Astrid been worried about you too." He said softly this time."You kind of went off on her before you left."

"Yeah lout, I know that, I need to find her first...to make things right." I looked back at Toothless."Where is she?" I looked almost frantic, worrying she would just pop out of nowhere and nail me in the face, but  I haven't seen her yet.

"Who Astrid?" Snotlout question me and quickly responded."Back on Berk." He crossed his arms, as if he didn't want to tell me something, as if I was getting a gut feeling creeping up on me, but I ignored it and got on Toothless.

I took in a breath." I guess I'm headin back to Berk then."

"I'm going with you."

I arched a brow for a minute."I thought you supposed to be keeping watch?" Why did he want to head back with me?

"I was, but I got Ruff and Tuff taking over for me." He said while getting up on Hookfang while trying to give me a reassuring smirk as if everything was okay."Come on it'll be fun." We both took off into the sky, I was in the front of him, not wanting to go home anytime soon, but it was best to get things over with. Dad was probably having a heart attack for the last three days of me being gone and not telling anyone where I was going, so yeah I was probably looking at two weeks of being grounded, possibly a month.

I rolled my eyes, nothing was fun with Snotlout, way back when our whole rivalry started when were five, he always thought he was better than anyone else, mostly me. But he has changed in some bits at least, I mean we don't fight as much...okay that's kind of a lie, whenever Lout dose get in trouble were all left to pick up the pieces. Snotlout kept rambling the entire ride home, basically the usual stuff, the twins did this Fishlegs was doing that, and Heather was nowhere to be found.

Heather was probably out on suicide mission, she wanted Dagur dead for what he's done, part of me didn't blame her. But did Dagur really kill his own father? I've never seen Dagur kill before, so maybe Oswald was still alive? I mean Dagur never really told me how he died, so maybe it's not true he's dead.

Berk was slowly reaching our sights, the place was busy and full of dragons as always, so far so good, I still didn't see my dad yet, neither did I see Astrid.

We landed near the arena as I quickly jumped off I could see Astrid inside training some of the younger recruits, I stood there for a few seconds feeling my heart stop. I took in a breath and started to head down, each step felt like I was tied to a bolder. Her back was turned against me, not knowing we were here, I wanted to reach out and tell her I was here to stay, tell her I was sorry.

Then she finally turned around, her eyes went wide for a second as she hesitated to walk towards me.

I opened my mouth but could say anything, looking down for a minute with shame.

Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She soft voice said.

I shot up quickly not believing what I just heard from her mouth, I thought she would give me a slap to the face but instead I was given an apology, but here I am standing here listen to her for apologising, what was going on now? 

Astrid stood her ground."I should have listen to you, I should have backed off and listened, but I was so worried about you and-" She couldn't finish her sentence before I cut her off.

"I'm so sorry for going off, and yelling at you Astrid." I tried to explain."I didn't mean to, I just wanted my space and I took things too far." I walked up a little closer to her."Can you please forgive me?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and hugged me very tightly, relief washed over my body, I was glad she wasn't mad at me for going off on her a few days ago, at least she knows I need my space every so often, but we were friends again thankfully and I hope it can stay that way, I didn't want any of this getting in the way of or relationship. But before I could pull away from her, she stopped me and looked at me for a second."Your dad is looking for you."

I groaned."I know he is, Snotlout told me." Finally pulling away from her and almost grimacing at the thought of my dad come storming in and dragging me away to see the healer, maybe he wasn't too angry with me...hopefully, but knowing him he's probably going to lock me up inside the house and keep me inside for all eternity. Maybe we just pack up and take the rest of the group back to the edge, I didn't like leaving the place alone, mostly because of the twins, it's not that I don't trust them, it's just if I leave them alone too long they'll just... well you know set the entire place on fire or get taken over by dragon hunters.

"Let's head back to the edge." I urged her and Snotlout behind me."I don't know if it's a great idea leaving the twins by themselves." 

She nodded."Yeah I agree, we should head back." Good we could finally go back to the edge and leave without my dad seeing us.

But I had spoke way too soon before I heard a booming voice coming over, calling my name as I froze for a minute, great. My body was starting to feel with dread again, I knew who it was coming towards me and I knew I was screwed.

It was my dad of course, he looked angry at me I wanted to turn and run away but I couldn't."Hiccup." He called out before standing right in front of me, looking at me with killer eyes, but before I know it I was quickly pulled into his arms in a deadlock hug."Oh thank gods you're okay." He whispered.

I was once confused again by his sudden embrace but just went with it before he finally let me go, looking over me with his grey eyes seeing if there was any harm done to me."Where in Odin have you been?" He scolded me, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off from him again."I've been looking for you for the last three days!" He yelled at me, but got all worried again before crushing me again, I swear he over reacts sometimes.

I managed to pull away from him."I'm fine dad."

He didn't look convinced, but turned to my cousin Snotlout."I've been looking for you too Snotlout." My cousin looked just as confused as I did.

 My dad started going on to me and my cousin about my uncle almost burning the entire village way back, I wasn't too shock that he almost did back then, him and my father always butted heads and never really got along, not even now they still but heads everytime the disagree. Spitelout was supposed be on a one day missin but has been gone for days now for some unknown reason, so now he wants me and Snotlout to help come look for him, so we both looked at each and got back on our dragons, I quickly told Astrid goodbye and telling her I will catch up later.

The ride was long and hot, the sun beated down on me the entire time we were up.

I could tell my dad was still upset, but I tried to ignore it the entire time I was flying right next to him, it was like I could feel his eyes on me. Snotlout was quiet as well to my shock, I guess he was worried about his dad, but he always tried covering it up with his pride.

I have no idea where we're even going, all I know is Spitlout is on some island that belongs to house Jorgenson, once we got there, we didn't see anyone, all of started to call out for my uncle but so far nothing. We entered the large hut he was staying in, nothing but dragon bones and other things, along with the small herd of yaks outside.But soon enough Spitelout showed up , my father sighed in annoyance once he approached him, anger was written all over his face. 

Snotlout seemed happy to have his father back for the time being.

 Spitelout started talking about the Singtail, leaving burns all over the island, Then the arguing starts again how me and my dad shouldn't interfere with his business and so on, I sighed and just wanted to get out of here, I looked back down at Toothless, giving him the look like were getting ready to leave. But of course I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder as I looked up and earned a glare from my dad, I guess we weren't going anywhere until this was fixed.

Then more arguing started up again, until I finally heard the magic words leaving my father's mouth."Come on son, we're leaving them."

I didn't hesitate and tag along with him, I wanted to head straight back to the edge but my father wanted me home for the night so I didn't have a choice again, I bid my farewell to my cousin and uncle before getting back on Toothless, heading back to Berk.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't, there was no real point coming here in the first place.

Then my father finally spoke."I'm never letting you out of my sight." He looked at me with gently eyes for a second."Since you're not telling me where you're going half the time." He mumbled the last part.

I rolled my eyes not really caring."You can't keep me locked up forever."

He got a little stern with me."Not for long as I live."

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad, you can't always protect me." I lashed out."I don't care what you say I'm not the same as I used to be, I'm not some stupid little kid you have to keep watch 24/7." I turned my head away looking straight ahead.

"But you are still living under my roof, my house my rules Hiccup."

The rest of the trip was silent, I didn't look back at my dad as we entered the village, I jumped off Toothless and headed straight for my room, with my dad and Toothless following me until I reached my room and slammed my bedroom door and headed straight to bed. I could hear my dad coming up the steps and knocking on my door, Toothless perked his ears up and looked up at me. I ignore my dad causing him to knock a little harder."Come out Hiccup." He grabbed the knob in frustration jiggling it harder, I know he just wants to talk but I wasn't in the mood to listen to him, I wasn't going to shoved up in my room like some prisoner.

I didn't listen to him, I turn to my dresser and began to pack up for the edge, my door was locked so I had time to leave.

"Let's go." I whispered as me and Toothless leaped through the roof window before hearing more knocking and my dad still calling out for me. I kept telling Toothless to fly fast and faster, I kept looking back to see if I was being followed, so far so good I hope dad doesn't come looking for me at the edge otherwise I would have to...

No I can't always come crawling back to Dagur, the more I keep visiting him the more suspicion everyone will be, if I ever do get caught with him my life will be over in a matter of time. No the only place I could ever go to was the edge and that's it.

I can't see Dagur anymore, never again.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day everyone! :D  
> I am here with another chapter, while at home giving my mom her gifts, making her breakfast in bed, along with painting her nails! What are you guys doing for your mom/grandma or whatever you have today? Let me know in the comments.  
> Warning his chapter contains a hot dream of Dagcup, you have been warned!

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I kept banging and banging at the door, but Hiccup refused to open up and talk to me I know he is his hiding something from me, then when he went missing for three days straight that's when it only got worse, I was almost panicked. Gobber kept telling me I was overreacting about this, but this was my only son and I had the right to be worried What was he hiding from me that was so bad in the first place? Gods only know with my son, he was so much like his mother bless her heart. I just wish Hiccup would talk to me, but he's so damn stubborn and he doesn't listen, even now.

I kept knocking until I finally gave up, maybe he really did need some time alone.

But I could sleep, after a little while I decided to head straight to the forge, Gobber was still there working away the night as if nothing was out of place. He pretty much raised Hiccup since he was a baby, things I should have done years ago, but I was too caught up being a chief in the middle of a war with dragons.

"Gobber." I called out, he quickly turned around and greeted me.

"Stoick? What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your brother?" He seemed shocked that I was here, I sighed when he mentioned my brother. I tell him about Spitelout later, right now I need to get to the bottom of this before Hiccup leaves again.

"Yeah we found him." I walked over looking at what he was working on."But that's not why I'm here, Hiccup has been acting...strange, I don't know what's wrong with him." I said in a worried tone, I didn't know what to do."What am I going to do with him?" I looked up.

Gobber sighed and shook his head at me."You can't keep him locked up in his room forever, let him be." He went back to what he was doing, hitting a hammer over a hot sword."He's just being a young adult, he probably trying new things, maybe he just needs to be left alone." He tried saying to me without sounding to harsh. I know Hiccup is a young man now, but he still needs proper guidance from me as a father and as a chief.

"Do you really think it's wise to leave him be? What if he's in trouble?" I kept pacing for a few seconds, but didn't know if I should listen to Gobber or my mind.

"Stoick trust me, you're better off letting Hiccup be." He finally looked up at me again."If he's in trouble then will be here for him, I'm sure Hiccup is alright." I sighed and finally gave up, maybe I was being too hard on him, I soon bid Gobber goodnight and started to head back home. I could already tell Hiccup was gone, he had the habit of leaving without telling me or just leave in the middle of the day, I had to let my son go, he was no longer the sick little baby I once held in my arms, he was an adult and one day take my place as chief. Gods what would Valka do if she was still here with me? She would have been much better at this then me.

Before I could enter back inside the house, looking up at the stars for a moment."Please Val watch over him." I whispered.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The entire place was dark on the edge, everyone was asleep by now. We both got back to my hut, going to bed for the night, gods I was feeling so tired after chasing my uncle and cousin all day and to top it all off my dad thinks I'm hiding something and won't stop until he gets it out of me. I mean he isn't wrong about me hiding something, but I was never going to let him find out about this, over my dead body. I can see Dagur again, no matter how fluster or horny I get I just need to control it and pretend none of this never happened in the first place.

But part of me was believing Dagur was actually changing, there is a human under all those scars and we'll insanity, but maybe one day I'll see him again. But it could never be romantic, no I could make this work with Astrid, she was my only hope. We were both on good terms and maybe me and her could start a real relationship.

I sighed, what the Hell am I thinking? I'm just lying to myself again, I don't even know if I still have feelings for her. I didn't want to hurt Astrid again, she's one of my best friends and it's not fair for her to be caught up in my mess. But I can't just tell her, if I do she'll tell my dad and everyone what I did! I would never be looked out the same way, I would be shamed and possibly kick out of the village or worse I could be executed. 

I threw myself onto my bed, sinking into the old blanket and sheets while my head was smashed into the pillow, I slowly turned my head looking down at Toothless just sleeping away the night, too bad I couldn't do the same, my mind was still running around in circles. I wonder who was keeping watch tonight? Snotlout said the twins were before we left. Dad was probably pissed at me for leaving right after our argument, maybe he'll just let me go and not come looking for me, but I could only dream of that.

I'm sure by tomorrow he'll come marching right down here to drag me back to the village, but I didn't have anytime to be on berk, the dragon hunters were on to us. Who knows what VIggo will try to do to us now? Sometimes I wish he would lighten up and stop being a chief and just be my dad for once, what was he going to do when I become chief? Not much for him to do after that, I'm not a kid anymore, I just wish my dad would give me a chance and just trust me.

I flipped myself on the other side of my bed, feeling the cold side of the pillow. It was going to be another hard night of no sleep for me, maybe I could do a night's watch? No I wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

After what seemed like forever I finally fell asleep.

_I was back in the cave again, naked while sitting in front of the fire as they danced in the small pit, I felt calmed and kept staring into the fire, until I familiar warm hand brushed up against my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at the person touching me, I cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a long deep kiss."I missed you." I whispered as I was being pulled in. Gods I've missed this feeling, this longing to feel this way about someone, was this love, or was this lust?_

_It was just here this time, no Toothless again._

_Dagur pulled me, kissing my lips and neck. He nipped at my neck, suckling on the old marks where they used to me, branding me as his. My hands ran up his back, tracing up his spine as I tangled them in his dark red hair, kissing some of his old scars as he continued to play with my neck and collarbone, I would always giggle when his beard hit my soft spots, causing me to laugh in between kisses. Dagur then pulled away and smirked at me, his thumb playing with my bottom lip before he pulled me in again._

_"Get on your knees." He said huskily._

_I did as I was told, Dagur then stood up holding his thick cock out for me."Suck for me Hiccup, suck hard." He ran a few of his fingers through my hair. I gripped his cock seeing some of his precum leaking out as I started lick, playing with him at first, teasing him until I was shoved forcefully into his crotch. My enter face went pure flush as I continued to suck him off, he kept making sounds I never thought I would heard him say."Fuck, harder Hiccup faster!" He yelled out._

_I bobbed my head back in forth in a fast motion, feeling him getting harder and hard until he released his seed, filling my mouth until I almost choked on his load, but I managed to swallow most of it, I was then made to lay back down on the cold ground, Dagur spread my legs wide, kissing my inner thighs lovingly , nipping at them like a small animal, while one had was savagely grabbing one of my nipples in a harsh motion, causing me to moan out._

_Once he was finished with that, he pulled himself back up to me, laying on me while looking into my eyes, as if he was getting lost into them. His hand caressed my cheek as he pressed his forehead onto mine."It could be like this forever you know?" He whispered softly, as if he was scared someone would hear us. What was he talking about? This was all a dream and soon I would wake up, but part of me was still wishing this was real._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, not knowing what to say._

_He playfully shook his head."We could be together forever Hiccup, just me and you." He ruffled my thick auburn hair."We could just leave and never look back."_

_"I..I don't know." I mumbled with my words._

_He smiled."One day Hiccup, one day will be together, but for now..." He them spread my legs."Let's just live a little."_

_"Yes." I moaned as I laid back down, wanting him inside me, I felt so cold and alone without his warm cock inside of me. His large member was pressed against my hole, already wet and ready for another round, and I couldn't wait any longer, this time I grabbed it from him guiding it inside of me, bouncing on his lap for a second before I could get it all in, we both let out a few moans, feeling ready. Dagur latched onto my hips, not letting go as he slammed against my walls, his cock hitting me harder and harder as we went._

_"Ngh, gods you're so tight Hiccup." Dagur moaned while I rocked my hips."Oh fuck, yes!" he grinded much deeper, feeling my mind getting ready to lose it all, my nails started to sink into his back, then I latched myself onto his shoulder, bare teeth and all, Dagur let out a howl but kept going. He got to mark me, now I get to mark him as my own, I could taste the warm coppery blood in my mouth as the more he thrust the more flesh I could taste. He continued to pound me, digging himself deeper into my navel I screamed a little louder when he hit my sweet spot._

_Then I let go of his neck, facing him again as he captured my lips, blood was still on my lips and teeth, he sucked on them as if they were a treat, he kept suckling on them for a few more seconds before pulling away from me."Stay with me." he whispered."Don't leave me here." He sounded almost too afraid to let go of me, I clung onto him a little tighter._

_I pressed my forehead against his."I won't, I won't." I repeated to him._

_"Good." he kissed my forehead."Because I need you to wake up."_

I quickly shot up in my bed, my forehead sweaty from the dream, damn it, it happened again. I thought I would stop having the dreams of Dagur, but I guess it was too soon to be sure, these dreams weren' going to stop, not with my luck. Toothless woke up, coming up to me, licking my face to know if I was alright."I'm okay bud." I whispered, the sun was already up. As soon as I got up I knew I was wet, the sam as last time, my inner legs were coated in cum, I sighed in frustration and grabbed a cloth and clean myself up quickly.

I threw some clean clothes on and got out the door, I looked out and saw Astrid and Stormfly out and about. I smiled but then quickly frowned, I could keep playing this game with her, do I want to be with her? I don't know if I can, I don't want to hurt her, not like this I told myself. The twins were already out of sight, and Fishlegs was busy feeding Meatlug, I guess Snotlout was still with his dad, I wouldn't be seeing him for a little while.

Toothless nudged my hand gently, wanting to go for a morning flight."Yeah, let's go for a quick little flight."

But before we could leave I was spotted my Astrid."Hiccup, wait up!" She called out before taking her nadder and flying up to me."How did you get back here? I thought you were with your dad?"

I nodded." I left my house last night, I didn't want to be stuck on Berk." I crossed my arms, I could help she looked so...pale, was she alright? Also what was that weird red mark on her arm?"Are you okay? You don't look so well?"

She stepped back a little."I'm fine, I'm fine, I just stumbled across something earlier." She looked away.

I arched a brow."What was it?" I slowly reached out for her, but she pulled away from me."Astrid, talk to me? What did you find?"

She looked down, almost too scared to tell me."I found this abandoned ship while on patrol this morning, full of dead vikings, or so I thought." She trailed off.Then I finally saw what looked like a scratch, slowly getting worse, was it infected."This man grabbed me with pale green skin, but before I could get a look I ran off."

"Oh my gods." I grabbed her wrist looking over it."Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled and grabbed her hand."I'm taking you Gothi, now!"

"What no! Hiccup I'm fine, I'm fin-" But before she could finish she collapsed in my arms, I gasped before I caught her, my heart almost dropped when I saw this happen to her. No this isn't happen to me, this is the real nightmare happening here, I'm not letting her die, not ere not now. Fishlegs caught on to what was happen, he reached up right besides us, freaking out what was happen, I told him to get Gothi as fast as he can, Astrid was tossing a bit in my arms.

I picked her up and got on Toothless, I have to take her to the healer, I don't know what type of infection she has, but Gothi might be my only hope, Fishlegs had a bit of a head start but I soon caught up. I kept looking down at her just wanting her to wake up and be okay. My heart was racing the entire time, was she dying? Was this a sickness? Oh gods please let there be cure for this, please odin I don't want my friend to die not like this.

What felt like hours we finally landed in front of Gothi's hut we both charged in, scaring the young healer for a moment until I could explain what had happened, I laid Astrid down on the bed as she was being checked out, me and Fishlegs were both push out of the room so the healer could have some space, I kept pacing the entire time waiting for Gothi to come out and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I was dead wrong, it was a rare illness, one she had never seen before in her life, but there was a cure. Buffalord saliva, but here was one little problem, all of them have died after the great war, oh my gods what are we going to do? She had two moons until the inless fully takes in, otherwise, it will kill her.

I screamed in frustration wanting to throw myself off the cliff.

But Fishlegs managed to find some information of the dragon, by then the twin and Snotlout were already here, learning of the grave news. Now we just need to find it, we have only two moons, by the then if we could get it...

We were pretty much scrambling for the location, until we finally managed find it, the next problem we can't bring the Buffalord back to berk, so our next plan bring Astrid to the buffolard. Snotlout and the other raced back to go get her while I babysit the Buffalord, after a few hours she was finally here, I quickly grabbed her and got her to the dragon.

But of course the one and only person I didn't want to show up Viggo. The dragon was quickly tied up, all alarm bells were going off in my head

"Viggo!" I yelled.

He smirked darkly at me."I appreciate you leading us to this Buffolord Hiccup."He said while patting the side of the beast." Though your friend looks like she might not make it."

Everyone was going off, but I tried keeping my mind together."I'll make a deal with you, let me get the saliva and I'll let you take the dragon." I said in defeat.

He looked down for a moment."Deal." he called all of his men off as I quickly got the cure for Astrid, then the Buffolord was quickly taken away."Please Astrid, please be okay." I made her drink it, soon her face was starting to regain color in her face, she looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled at me, sending relief into me."Oh thank gods." I held her in a tight hug.

Astrid quickly got up, everyone was happy to have her back."What are we going to do about the Buffolord?" She quickly asked me, I reasurred her that I had an idea, it was our job to protect our dragons and others to come.

Once the dragon was off it's grassy plains the ship was starting to sink right in front of our very eyes, soon the it was released into the sky, coming back to where it lived the hunter's ship was ruined giving us the chance to leave them. Viggo was not going to be happy about what was getting ready to happen next, the one thing none of his men expected to happen. But I could only smirk and wait for the ship to go down. But at least the dragon was safe, Viggo on the other hand was going to go after me, after this little stunt I knew I had o keep an eye out for him and the hunters.

The entire ride back was silent until we got back to the edge. I ran off of Toothless and hugged Astrid again, rubbing her back and over and over if she was really okay, she laughed it off and made sure she was alright. We held hands for a little while, but for some reason, I felt cold, I didn't feel like I was losing a lover today, but a friend.

The feelings I had for her didn't feel romantic anymore, I mean yeah I was scared of losing her but I didn't have the same feelings I had that I used to. Back when I was fifteen I loved this girl, now it was like all those feeling disappeared, now my heart belong to another. Someone I thought I would never admit it too either, one secret that would I keep to the grave.

But no one could ever know.

I stayed up all night, watching over the edge after the day I had, I was tired but afraid to fall asleep again. I could never settle down with Dagur, especially after this. If I'm not having crazy sex dreams about him then I'm on edge and trying to resist to see him again, the next time I do go out and find him I might get caught.

Maybe one more time, maybe just one more night...no, not again I have to stop myself from doing this again. I have to focus on these dragon hunters before something worse happens again. Viggo was going to crack down on finding us and plan to attack, he's never going to stop until were wiped out.

I laid down on the cold wet grass, looking up at the stars. _"I wish my mom was here."_ I whispered. _"I hope she's looking out for me."_ I could only hope that, but I highly doubt it.

I kept wondering how life would be if she was still here, things would be a lot different. I always looked up at the stars, wishing for some sort of guidance, I don't know why the stars in the first place they just seemed to give me...hope.

I could look up at the stars all night, but I pulled away and got back to my duty, and that's how it was going to be, my duty to keep this all a deep dark secret.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies, sorry for not updating in awhile but I have been playing the shit out of injustice 2! I'm addicted to this game so badly I need an adult! but no I am here with another chapter for you all, feel free to leave me a comment, also are you guys ready for my next story? My Vigcup mpreg story will soon be in the works and I am excited to be writing very soon.
> 
> I really want to say thank you to SnowFlakewrites for giving me this idea and inspiration for this story! I hope you all like this new chapter :D

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

An entire month has passed since the Buffolord incident, and it's been a whole month since I've seen Dagur, which is both good and bad for me, the good part was I wasn't sneaking off anymore or taking off on everyone whenever things get bad. The bad part was I was still having the dreams of me and Dagur in the cave non stop, waking up every now and then with soaked underwear full of my cum, just makes me want just give up and go see him, but I can't I just can't.The only thing I could do to ease my thoughts was to touch myself and release what I wanted to happen to my body, if I couldn't have Dagur to pleasure me then I would just have to do it myself

Astrid wasn't worried, or not as much as she used to be. But now I was just acting like a stranger to her, after she was cure things have started to get a little strained, or so I think it is, or maybe it's just me being paranoid about all of this, part of me was feeling watched, okay now I just sound stupid I need to get a grip before I really lose my mind. But things were going back to normal with all my friends at least, we were all getting along and making progress on our security on the edge.

 Viggo was really going to be on my ass now, he wasn't going to be giving up on my anytime soon, but I'm not going to let them me or my friends.

If I couldn't sleep I would go out in the night and just fly for what seemed like hours on end, Toothless never seemed to mind he was always up for the flight, even if it was up in the middle of the night. If I had a dream _him_ I needed to get out avoiding everyone pretty much scared of my emotions. My dad has finally back off, letting me have my space, I thought it was weird at first but I didn't really care, I was away from the village and from him, I didn't have my dad worrying over me, I didn't want him knowing about my so called wet dreams, let alone hear me. I tried to keep quiet as possible, I kept my pillows close to me, trying to cover up my moans, I would curl up in a little ball in the corner of my bed, sinking my nails into the bed.

I was sitting out front of my hut, tweaking my flight suit while trying to keep my mind at peace. Toothless was sticking his head inside his fish basket, digging into some fish to get him through the day. We still had no word from Heather, but every time I asked about her to Fishlegs he would just act..weird, he knows where she is I just know it, but I didn't push him, if she was in danger I'm sure he would come forward and telus if something had happened.

I can't let anything bad happen to Heather if anything happens to her Dagur would rip me to shreds, and that's the last thing I need right now, having him here would screw me me over. I let out a low yawn, maybe I should try to get some sleep. But I fought that urge and continued what I was doing, I can't sleep.

Maybe a walk on the beach could ease my mind, it was still early morning and I needed to stretch my legs for a little bit."I'll be back Toothless." I left my things where they were and started to head towards the sand dunes, I didn't know who was on watch this time since I have been doing it for the last few weeks almost none stop, Astrid had to yank me from my post and told me to get some rest, but of course I did got to sleep so easily.

The shore was calm as the blue water slowly hit the sand, bringing chunks of wood and other things in the water, washing up on the shores. The sound of the water sent calmness through me, I took my one boot off and sunk my toe in the sand, feeling the grit in between them.

I looked up at the sky for a moment, seeing a few birds pass by.

Sometimes I wish I could take all of this back, I wish I could have avoided Dagur and that island, the one time I didn't listen to Astrid or any of my friends. I still didn't feel right, even after not seeing Dagur after an entire month without losing my mind.

I couldn't help but wonder what was happening with him, was he okay? Did he move on and decided to leave me alone? No he was the type of person to hold a grudge, or at least the old him used to. Was I scared of him showing up and letting everyone know that we had sex? yes, do I want to be with him?

My mind paused when I thought of that."No, it'll never happen." I whispered and sat down in the sand."What the hell am I thinking? Out of the things I gave Dagur was my my...."I trailed off, I didn't want to talk about it, fearing of me being followed or someone hearing.

Dagur is too dangerous, even if he did help me and Toothless doesn't mean anything now, what done is done the nightmare is over, but was it really that bad? I keep having dreams of him, us making love in the cave as if nothing was wrong, but it was wrong I was the heir to berk and I could lose everything if anyone ever found out and my father would probably banish me to outcast island or worse. I wouldn't know how my father would react, he would be mad that's for sure I wouldn't know what to do if he ever disowned me again, right after that I almost died and lost my lower leg, all because I was too stupid to prevent any of that.

That was another fear, my dad amboding me again and leaving me out in the cold in the middle of nowhere. Even with Alvin on our side I still didn't trust him, and he ever found out about me and Dagur he would probably lock me up too, Alvin was one man you don't want mess with, he was much bigger and stronger than other viking I know, and he was smart, not as smart as Viggo but just as dangerous if you get him angry. The peace treaty was almost up and soon would need a new one in the works, dad brought it up while having dinner a few weeks ago, I thought I was going to faint but held back with a ned, Alvin and my dad were friends again, and I didn't want to cost him that.

At least I didn't have to put up with Mildew anymore, that guy was always a creep and a pain to put up with.

One of my fingers felt something rough, I looked down and saw a little pink seashell, I picked it up and looked at it, I put it inside of my pocket and decided to head back, the sun was already high up in the sky and I'm sure the other riders were up and ready for the day.

The walk back felt long, but I was soon back to my hut.

Suddenly I heard my cousin and the twins racing right over me, chasing what looked like a terrible terror."Good Thor." I mumbled watching them pass by us, then I saw Astrid racing towards me on Stormfly.

"Hiccup! you need to come with me." She pulled me up.

"What in Odin is going on? Why are the twins and Snotlout chasing that Terrible Terror?" I yelled out as we picked up full speed, closing in on the small dragon, going towards Fishlegs hut.

We all closed in on it, going inside of the hut.

The three of them tackled Fishlegs to the ground, pinning him on the floor to my shock, catching him off of notice before me and Astrid came storming in behind them."Guys what are you doing?" I yelled trying to get them off of Fishlegs before they do something stupid."Whoa whoa what is going on!?" I yelled.

But the small little Terror flew off, with a small letter attached to it.

 "Fishlegs has been getting Terror mail for the last three weeks." Tuffnut said while slowly pulling away from the large man. I arched a brow and turned to Fishlegs, looking unsure and at his feet.

"And we haven't sent any." Snotlout said getting up.

"Is this true? Who are you sending Terror mail too?" I asked stepping towards him.

"It's Heather, I've been keeping in contact with her for the last couple of weeks." I looked up at me with sad eyes."She's been having a hard time since the whole Dagur is her brother and all." He told us, everyone was shocked to learn the news of this, I was both shocked and scared all at the same time. I don't know if I could ever face Heather again after what me and her brother did, I mean we had sex...more then once, I mean I don't know if the first time should count, but it all felt so good, but she would see me as a betrayer. She would literally kill me if she ever got the chance too, she would never forgive me for doing this to her.

Fishlegs took us all outside on the side of his hut and showed us a barrel, full of letters from Heather, my heart clenched when I read some of them, she was really hurting and was in a very dark place, we have to help her, we can't just let her live in the middle of nowhere, especially with the dragon hunters out there, she could help us out during the Deadly Nadder migration, maybe become a member of the edge she wants to, we read all the letters, these letters didn't even sound like her lately. Snotlout was still upset that Heather was more into Fishlegs then him, Astrid had to tell him that it was all true, which was fun to see.

"Maybe we should consider making Heather one of us?" I brought up."She really doesn't have any other place to go, and who knows maybe we could make her a dragon rider?" I looked around and everyone seemed to agree but Tuffnut.

Fishlegs smiled quickly at my proposal."Ooh Hiccup I'm so happy you brought that up." He seemed so so happy to be bringing her here with us, this was the only way of getting Heather out of danger, she could have a nice place to sleep, a safe place for her dragon.

The n Tuffnut spoke up."No way she's joining us." He causing all of us to turn around in shock.

"And why is that Tuffnut?" Astrid asked the blonde male twin.

"Why would she want to become one of us in the first place?" He brought it up."I mean she's not experience at all to join our ranks."

I sighed."Then will vote after the deadly nadder migration then." I got up and turned to FIshlegs."Do you want to send a letter letting her know to come Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs didn't need to be asked twice before he ran off fast as he could to let Heather know she was welcomed to come to the edge, I just wonder why she never showed up after the whole Dagur viggo incident, I guess the letter she wrote said it all, she was depressed and in a very dark place and to be honest I couldn't blame her for wanting to be alone. Things would be a lot nicer if Heather was around more, she could help out and we could teach her so many things around here.

Night soon came around, the entire day went by so quickly, Fishlegs was pacing so much while trying to keep a good look out from his hut. The sky was pitch black as the stars sparkled like small diamonds, it had to be the middle of the night, plus I couldn't sleep, it was like I had a weight on my chest that I needed to get off.

"I see her!" He said cheerfully."I saw her going by my stone garden!"

I couldn't help but see how happy he was, this was the first time I've seen him happy over a girl.

Then Heather finally arrived, her hood was pulled up covering her face before jumping off of WindShear, she flashed me a smile as I approached her.

"You know you could have just stayed with us." I said softly to her."You didn't have to leave."

She frowned and looked at the ground."I just needed some time alone." Her green eyes locked back onto mine."After what happened with Dagur....I needed some space, I needed some time to think for myself."

I nodded." I know but you're here now." I smiled at her again, she did the same and suddenly hugged me, then she turned to Fishlegs doing the same and giving him a warm hug, I could see his face starting to get a little pink. I turned away from them, feeling my heart tighten, gods why do I feel so guilty? I haven't seen Dagur in an entire month and he hasn't tried to contact me at least, but I felt like I was lying to her, right in front of her face. I shook my head I had to get a hold of myself, I wanted to make this work for Heather, she was a very close friend of mine and I didn't want to make her feel betrayed, all I had to do was keep my mouth shut.

After a little while I helped Heather unpack some of her things, helping her getting settled in her new hut, WindShear was in her own stable now. So far so good, hopefully Heather would be staying with us for good, Heather explained why she left, sitting down with me for a little while.

"I just don't want to believe it Hiccup." She said tiredly."I don't want to become like Dagur, I'm scared of I might become him." She said with fear, scared of the berserker blood running through her veins, I rested a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Your not your brother Heather, I promise you that." I tried to comfort her.

Heather rested her head on her knees, looking into her small fireplace.

"I'm just having a hard time taking it all in, I mean while I was with him, he didn't feel like my brother, as if we didn't feel related at all."

I shrugged for a second, Dagur was insane at that time, not really knowing what he was doing, but he dose love Heather a lot, I can see that in him. But I don't think Heather will ever come around, she thinks he killed there father, but I don't believe it.

"I don't want to become him Hiccup." She looked at me, as if she was getting ready to start crying.

I gently grabbed her by the shoulders."Listen to me, you are not your brother Heather, you are an amazing person and not insane like Dagur." I said sternly to her, trying to convince her she was the total opposite of her brother, she might be related to him but she wasn't crazy.

She smiled at me and hugged me again, this time a little more tightly.

"Now off that depressing topic." I said to joke with her, she gave me a soft laugh."So what's going on with you and Fishlegs?"

She grinned for a moment."Oh it's nothing, just us being pen pals is all." She tried throwing me off but I wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh sure Heather, I see the way you look at Fishlegs." I teased."Or should I say the future miss Fishlegs Ingerman." 

She gave me a light punch to the shoulder."And what about you and Astrid? You two are perfect together Hiccup, why aren't you two in a relationship already?" She shook her head, wanting to know my status with Astrid, I was mixed feelings with her, part of me still loved her while the other was still attached to Dagur, part of me was going to lie to Heather for my own good, but what was I really going to tell her? I don't know if I really do love Astrid anymore, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, Hell I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I looked away from her."I...I don't Heather, maybe were not meant to be." I said weakly.

Heather didn't seem to believe it."What? But you two are always together, she loves you a lot Hiccup, I can tell, one day it'll work out just you and her." Gods why did she sound so sure? I could never be enough for Astrid, the only thing she was right now was my best friend and that was it, I don't ever think I'll have the same feelings I had once for her, after Dagur took my virginity I never felt the same, part of me felt numb while the other was feeling something else, almost like a spark inside of me setting off into flames.

"I don't think I'll ever see that happening Heather, she's better off without me." I slowly got up and wished her a goodnight before leaving her alone in the hut, Heather just kept looking at me, as if she knew something was very off about me, damn it she's on to me, now I need to get myself together before I really start letting her on.

The walk back to my hut felt longer then before, almost like a walk of shame, but I could never break Astrid's heart, that's why we're better off without each other. But I ever did break her heart, she would end up coming for me...with an ax of course to chop my head off...or my cock. Maybe we were never meant to be, after all of these years of being madly in love with her, wishing to be with her...it all changed, it all changed in one day.

I don't think I was made to love anyone, that's why I'm better off alone...forever.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I am back with another chapter and it is going to contain what some of you have been waiting for :D I have been really busy but I am here with another chapter to hold you guys off for now.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Heather had made herself at home after the Deadly Nadder migration, finally becoming a dragon hunter once and for all, we all took a vote and she was finally one of us now, it felt great having Heather around at the edge, but that didn't mean the guilt didn't go away, it was like I was carrying this dead weight on my shoulders the entire time. But I had to hold all my emotions in and focus on what was most important, get rid of the dragon hunters and move on with my life.

It's been another month without Dagur and I was slowly getting over him, but there was still this part of me that felt cold. The dreams were starting to die down, just a little bit over time and refusing to sleep for almost three days straight, I had the dark circles under my eyes and looking like Viggo Grimborn on a pissed off day. But I managed to get through a good seven hours of sleep, waking up before the sun was even up again, but I never got caught by anyone on watch, that was bad, but I think we might be okay for now.

We still haven't seen Viggo, none of that was a good sign at all, he was up to something again and he was never going to surrender to us or anyone. But so far we haven't seen him since the whole buffolord thing happened, my guard was more up the less we heard or saw any of them, dad didn't seem to worried about it but I kept telling him how dangerous they were, but he didn't listen, just shaking it off as if none of it was important at all, I sighed in frustration whenever he did this, dad wasn't going to step in unless they attacked us head on or on Berk, but for now all we could do was wait and see what happens next with Viggo and Ryker.

I felt light headed as my stomach was doing back flips, Astrid took it upon herself to make dinner last night...and let's just say wasn't all that too good, I mean she tried but it all turned out to be burned. I could only smile as the rest of the gang tried to eat what she made for us that dreadful night, but it all reminded me of snoggletog, this is the last time I let her make dinner for us, maybe I got food poisoning or worse thinking bout all the stuff she threw into the pot.

I laid up against the wall of my hut, beads of sweat were coming down my forehead as I held my stomach in pain, it felt like a war was brewing inside my belly,vomit was slowly creeping up on me, I didn't feel the strength to get up, another wave of pain hit me. Toothless perked up his ears up and walked over to me, licking my face.

"I'm okay bud." I lied, I've been feeling like this all morning.

Suddenly I felt the vomit inches away from coming out, I bum rushed outside and fell on my knees and began to heave all the food I had yesterday, all of it was rushing out of me, burning the inside of my throat as I clutched the edge of the deck while all the bile left my system, after almost of fifteen minutes of puking it finally eased up, I felt out of breath almost collapsing on the deck. I laid down on the deck while looking back up into the sky, gods I hope this is just a little flu bug.

but that wasn't the end of it, I felt it come up again as I rushed back over and vomited even heavier, feeling the weight of my stomach leaving me. My face was going pale after what felt like forever of none stop puking, once it ended again Toothless came over, more worried than ever, I tried pushing him away telling him I was fine, but of course my dragon is more stubborn then I am and wanted me to go get help, I told him no and I was okay.

I slowly got up, feeling knees going weak, just about as I was getting ready to fall Toothless caught me in the mix, giving me a sharp cry. We made the slow walk back inside, my stomach no longer hurting, but I was still feeling weak from the sudden sickness, I kept telling myself it will pass or maybe it's just the stress from not sleeping, so many what if we're crossing my mind. I took to my bed laying face down and inhaling my old pillow I brought from home, Toothless was licking my hand, trying to get me to respond.

I never felt so sick, even when I got the eel pox it wasn't this bad. _"It's just Astrid bad cooking, nothing else."_ I said in my head, never eat a thing coming from Astrid.

Then there was a harsh knock at the door, I groaned. I didn't want to see anyone right now, I felt so sick that I thought I was going to die, or in this case pass out.

"Hiccup? You in there?" It was Astrid calling me, I could feel my face fall, oh great.

I yelled for her to come in, she opened the door as her eyes widen when she saw me in bad shape."Oh gods are you okay?" She rushed over and kneeled down right next to me, just inches from me, I tried pulling myself away, not wanting to get her sick.

"Don't get to close to me, I don't want to get you sick Astrid." I said weakly, feeling the urge to collapse at any given moment.

She didn't listen to me, soon I felt her soft hand on my forehead seeing if I had a high fever."Hmm you're not warm." She then sat on the edge of my bed, still looking worried."Maybe I should take you to Gothi?" That caused me to sit up, but as soon as I did that I felt the pain rushing back in, I laid back down and looked at her.

"No, really I'm okay." I winced for a moment, trying to keep myself together and not throw up this time."I just need a little bit of rest and I'll be okay Astrid."

She didn't looked convinced."Okay, but I'm gonna let Heather make you something to ease the pain, okay?" She then took one of the quilted blankets and tucked me in while moving some ofgs away from my face."She'll make you some nice hot soup, maybe that'll help."

I only nodded and tried to relax in the bed as she left me in my dark little hut, I thought I was going to start throwing up all my insides, losing all my strength within one morning. The last place I want to go is to see the healer, then my dad would catch word of it, then he would make me stay at home, staying in bed was the least of my plans. But I guess a day of laying down wouldn't hurt, would it? My stomach gave another hurtful sharp pain, ugh gods please let this only last one day.

An hour passed by before my door crept open again, I was welcomed by the smell of fresh chicken broth, for a minute I thought it was bliss but once it hit me I started to feel sick by the sight of food, I slowly lifted my head up to see Heather smiling down at me.

"Hey." She said softly, sitting down at the edge of my bed."How are you feeling?"

I shrugged."Like I just got ran over by a herd of yaks." I tried to joke with her, receiving a small laugh from her. 

"Yeah Astrid told me you were throwing up pretty badly." Her face fell a little when I raised up my face."You're really pale, here try to eat some soup." She held the steamy bowl for me, it smelled so good at first, but now just the sight of it made sick to bone, I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I had to eat something. I took the bowl from her as it hit me right in the face, the warm broth almost made me gag but I picked up the spoon and slowly started to eat my way through it if I wanted to get out of this bed and back on my feet, I can't let a little stomach bug get to me right now. Toothless was still keeping watch over me, still worrying if I was going to be okay, watching me eat the piping hot broth.

Heather placed her hand on my forehead, the same way Astrid did before, making me feel cared for and grateful to have friends. The hot broth raced down my throat, soothing my stomach for a few minutes as I tried to lay down again after I finished half of it, Heather took my bowl away, sitting down next to me for a few minutes, her haunting green eyes looking into mine, all I saw was Dagur's eyes. For a minute I thought I was looking at him, but Heather's soft voice is what pulled me back into reality.

"Hiccup? You okay?" She asked looking worried.

I placed my hand over my face."Yeah...I'm okay." I trailed off, feeling my body tingling a bit.

"Maybe I should go get you some water, you look pale still." She got up, but I stopped her before she could leave me.

"Heather I'm fine now, you've done enough for me already." I told her, not wanting to keep her away from the group to long, but I just needed to talk to someone else for once, other then my dad or Astrid, Heather was the type of person to keep a good secret to herself, or maybe that's just me wanting to trust her. I propped myself back up against the dashboard of my bed, Toothless resting his head on my lap while I rested a hand on his snout."Is anything bad happened to Windshear...you would do anything for her...right?" I said almost too afraid to look at her when saying this.

"Of course I would." She said almost confused at me."Why do you ask that? Is something going on I should know about Hiccup?" Heather placed her hand on my shoulder for some sort of comfort, but I pulled away from her.

"Even if it meant you have to give something up for her, something personal you would still do it?" I got more personal, but without saying too much, the last thing I need is to slip up on her about Dagur. I could feel myself curling up a bit not letting her touch me, I didn't want to get her or any of the other riders sick because of me.

"What do mean by personal? Like gold or information?" She arched a brow, trying to figure out what I was talking about, but I couldn't tell her a word.

"I don't know, something like that I guess, but would you still do it?"

Heather nodded."I would do anything to protect Windshear Hiccup." I knew she would tell me that, but would she give herself up for sex like I did? No I doubt it. Heather would murder me if I told her the truth about her brother, she wanted him dead and nothing else to do with him, while here I was sleeping with him and keeping a huge secret that could change everything for me, the fear of anyone finding out was eating away at me, and vomiting it all up wasn't helping either.

I hanked Heather for the broth and told her I wanted to sleep, she left us alone inside my hut as my stomach was still turning like a nasty storm brewing deep within, I hated getting sick like this, but it didn't feel like the flu, if it was the flu then, I would of have a fever, sore throat and having a runny nose. I ad none of that, I just kept thinking it was Astrid's fail attempt at cooking dinner for all of us, usually it was Heather's job to cook, but I guess Astrid wanted a turn at it, no one had the guts to tell her that her cooking sucks, I rather eat raw fish or better yet a salty concoction made by the twins then anything she prepares for us.

I felt a tug down my throat, I was going to start throwing up again, I stumbled out of bed and dashed for outside, falling on my knees and puked up what was left in my system, the small amount of soup I had along with some water were no longer in, all of it was out as I collapsed on the deck, feeling out of breath as my throat was on fire, tasting the nasty taste of the stale vomit, I wiped my lip and slowly crawled back inside, but I didn't curl up in bed, instead I curled up with Toothless.

Toothless opened up his wings and scooped me up inside, laying up against his chest, pretending it was Dagur holding me the way he used to, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. But the pain was still digging away at me, it was a stomach pain that never seemed to end, it felt like a fire worm burning inside of my belly. I prayed to Odin to take my pain away, and soon enough it did until I passed out in Toothless's warm paws, sleeping it all away until I woke up again.

When I first woke I didn't feel sick, I felt hungry. Out of all the things I wanted was food, that'[s all I could think off as I pulled away from Toothless, how late was it, when I walked out it was already night, did I sleep all the way through morning to night? I guess I was tired and need some rest, I walked down and grabbed a few things of fish from a basket, taking back to my hut as I cooked them, my mouth water as I watched the cod roast over the fire, i didn't care how hot it was all I wanted was to stuff my face.

I licked my lips as I finished my meal and climbed into my bed again, feeling a lot better after my late dinner, maybe all I needed was a hot meal to calm my body down. I let Toothless have the bones of my fish as I snuggled back into my bed, going back to sleep again, hopefully I won't wake up feeling the urge to blow chunks again, I just want to put this behind me and just go back to how things were, but of course with my luck that isn't happening.

But the next morning was a different one...

I woke up to another sore belly, feeling worse than before, almost like claws digging into my belly again, like all the waste was building up again as I grabbed the nearest thing I could get, I grabbed a small bucket and heaved into it, feeling all my energy leaving me again within seconds, Toothless could only watch and worry.

Once I pulled away from the now smelly bucket, I rested my head against the wall." What the Hell is wrong with me?"

Toothless licked my hand, trying to comfort me.

"What am I going to do bud? I don't want to go to the healer, but I might not have much of a choice?"I looked at him almost too scared to leave my hut, I didn't want anyone else to see me like this, being sick was the worse thing to happen to me right now.

"I also don't want dad to see me like this either, if ever found out I was sick he wouldn't let me out of the house for weeks on end." I whispered, running my hands along his scales, earning a few purrs from him as he helped me back to bed."Maybe I'm just dying?" I laughed dryly, trying to ease the pain in the room, but Toothless didn't seemed to get the dark joke.

The rest of the morning was the same as yesterday, I was bed ridden once more, Heather and Astrid were both tending to me again, taking turns and making sure I wasn't dead or wasting away on them from all the vomiting, Astrid might think it was the flu, but Heather didn't think so. I kept asking what it could be, but her guess was as good as mine, everyone was starting to get worried about me, but I kept telling them I was okay, no need for a healer. I didn't want my dad coming all the way out here to see me in my condition, he would get all worked up and worried, dragging me back home again and making me stay in bed like some sort of prisoner, I know he means well, but he can't always be there for me, it was just a little flu bug coming and going, no need to worry...right?

There were so many what ifs that could be wrong with me, who knows I could have some rare illness or have some sort of parasite growing inside of me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the healer?" Astrid ringed the cold rag out, placing it on my forehead."We could just bring Gothi to you if you can't walk?"

I shook my head."I'm alright, no need to worry, alright?" I said dryly to her, even the taste of water by itself made me gag, I could eat or drink anything without feeling the urge to puke.

"Alright, just try and take it easy okay?" She the leaned down and kissed my forehead, causing me to blush a little bit at the sudden affection from her, she laughed a little and left the room, as soon as she left I laid back down and curled up with Toothless next to me. I was still confused, part of me was still burning for Astrid, but the other part of me wanted Dagur instead, for a second it felt like Dagur kissing me on my forehead, but it didn't feel the same with Astrid, almost like a old replacement. I missed laying up against Dagur's chest late at night, I missed hearing his voice, but would I ever admit it to him in person? No, never otherwise I would be seen as something else, I don't how to put now, was I in love with him? Or was this all just pure lust?

I was thirst for his affection, but I couldn't have it anymore, not without paying the price, it was a forbidden type of love you hear about in stories, but this time it was real and there is no happy ending to it this time.

"Everything will be alright Toothless." I said worriedly before wrapping the furs around me a little tighter, wrapping my arms around my waist.

I just hope this illness doesn't last too much longer.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates DX it's a busy summer this year, and I have been working over time at work, one guy walked out in the middle of service while the other one quit the next week before him, so yeah I'm kinda fucked here. But oh well Game of thrones season 7 is coming july 16! I am so hyped right now I can't control myself right now!

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Nine 

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The next morning felt even worse, it was like my stomach was doing back flips on a pit of lava with sharp knives stabbing me over and over until I had tears in my eyes. I would grip my pillow and pray to every god that it would go away, eventually it would but it wouldn't last long, the never ending pain would return along with more vomiting. Maybe I was just dying for no reason? No maybe it was just the flu running it's course,or that's what I kept telling myself the entire time. Everyone was getting more and more worried, Astrid and Heather kept coming around the clock, checking up on me and trying to get me to eat, it would all just come up either way.

My head was heavy as my entire body was limp, all my energy had vanished from me. Laying down in bed was the only thing keeping me together, I all I could do was lay down and pray for this sickness to go away, but it felt like a never ending nightmare, it felt like the never ending sickness that you would just pray go away, but not with my luck. I thought I just got ran over by a herd of Gronckles in mating season, everything felt limp.

I was dying for sure, or maybe I was just acting over dramatic the entire time, it's only been two days, soon it would pass and I would move on like nothing had ever happened. I just kept telling myself that the entire time, it was just a sickness and soon it would be over, all I needed was a little rest and some soup and this will be fine. Toothless was still keeping watch over me, resting right next to me and planting his head on my lap while I slept, keeping me warm at night.

Sometimes I would wake up, hungrier than ever as if I had been starving myself the entire week, I would stuff my face until I was full, but the next morning it would start all over again, my stomach was doing backflips all morning, as if my entire body was working against me. Part of me was still thinking I was dying, or I was just going insane like Dagur at this point, I need to see a healer before I drive myself crazy, but I didn't want my dad to see me like this.

Dad would go into protective mode within seconds of he found out I was this sick, he would make me stay home for weeks on end until I was a hundred percent better. I didn't want to be cooped up on berk again, that was the last thing I need.

Toothless was keeping watch over me again, I didn't like keeping him cooped up in here with me, he needs to go out to fly. Maybe I could sum up the strength to go out for a quick flight, that is if I don't start blowing chunks everywhere, part of me was urging to see Dagur, but I didn't want him to see me like this, even being sick I still had my dreams of him, but I was half awake the night eating away like an animal with no care in the world.

Toothless licked my hand, trying to nudge it, see if I would respond to his gentle touch at least he wanted to know if I was still alive.

I smiled, feeling like a total wreck, my head was heavy as my body was weak to the touch, everything I smell makes me want to throw up. I slowly pried myself up again, hold onto my stomach for dear life, I was trying not to throw up again, I had my bucket near by me. As soon as I stood up on my feet I thought I was going to collapse at any given moment, thank god Toothless was here to catch, new plan, don't get out of bed when your body is telling you not too.

"Thanks bud." I whispered weakly, holding onto him as I climbed back on my bed. Toothless could only watch me lay back down, giving me the look of"your still sick you need to rest and not worry about me." type of look you could say, at least he was understanding.

Then a knock at my door startled me."Hiccup? Are okay?" It was Astrid this time, I sighed.

"Come in." I said softly, please for the love of god don't bring me any food, even if it was made by Heather I couldn't sum up to eat it. Thankfully she didn't bring me anything this time, making me feel a little bit better, but not much, soon I would have to eat, or at least try too so I wouldn't pass out again. She sat on the edge of my bed, running her fingers through my hair in a soothing matter, I smiled at her, trying to convince her I was alright.

"You really need to see Gothi." She ran her hand onto my forehead.

I shook my head."I'm fine Astrid, I'm feeling better already" I smirked trying to convince her, but it wasn't working, not with her. Astrid was the one person I could never fool, she's seen me sick like this before and has tried her best to take care of me, she put a cold cloth on my head, trying to bring the fever down.

"You sure as Hell don't look like it." She pushed the rag up a little."I'm being serious Hiccup, you really need to see a healer before you get worse."

"Just give it another day Astrid." I pushed her hand away, laying on my other side and trying to get her out of here." I don't want to get you sick too." I tried to tell her, but like always Astrid stood her ground and refused to leave me alone, Toothless curled right up next to me, looking at Astrid with puppy dog eyes not to send me away to Gothi. I tried resting a hand on my stomach, trying to block the pain as my stomach kept turning.

"If I go see Gothi tomorrow will you stop worrying?" I asked here through my pillow.

After a few long seconds she said it."Yes, I'll leave you be if you see her." She leaned down and kiss my forehead."Just try to get better okay?" I nodded as she left me alone again, hopefully no one else was planning on seeing me, I just wanted to sleep, or at least try too.

My stomach gave another painful turn, as if I was being stabbed repeatedly, over and over. Was I being punished? Or was I dying for real? No I was just overreacting, I'm acting like I've never gotten sick before in my life, but why did something feel...different? Like something was off about this illness. Now I was just being paranoid, what could this be? It's been years since I've been sick and all of the sudden I have it and can't get rid of it.

Then i felt the bile slowly building up in my throat, I leaped out of bed and got on my knees and faced my bucket, puking again, seeing the chunks fly. Toothless shot up and could watch, after that it was over and I laid down on the cold hard floor, feeling defeated over a little flu."Gods just kill me." I whispered to myself.

Toothless got off of my bed, and began to lick my face, trying to groom me as if I was a hatchling. I just had there, not having the strength to move, I didn't know if I could make it the next day, let alone an hour to see Gothi, I had to get up her now. I was very slow to get up, my body swaying side to side as if my entire world was shaking, feeling weak to the bone. I got dressed in fresh clothes and saddled up Toothless, cling on to him as we made it outside, the cold air hit me in the face. We had already taken off into the sky, I didn't even notice anyone outside.

I didn't know if I was going to make it, I thought I was getting ready to pass out. I slowly felt my fingers slipping away from me, losing my grip on the saddle, feeling light like a feather as I slipped away from Toothless.

I closed my eyes as I was ready to hit the ocean, but someone caught me in time, someone I didn't expect at all.

I was in someone's arms, strong ones, I opened my eyes to see Snotlout trying to wake me up."Hiccup!? Come on baby cousin wake up." He held onto me tightly, once he saw me opening my eyes, his face softened."Oh thank god, you scared the shit out of me."

I tried sitting up."Where's Toothless?" I said in a scared tone.

"He's alright, he right beside us."I looked over and saw him, thank god I installed the backup tail fin so he could fly on his own."I'm taking you to Gothi." he said not letting me go, this was just feeling weird right now, Snotlout never really acts this protective over me."What were you thinking?" he said in a lecture."You're really sick, let us help you."

"I'm fine-" he cut me off quickly.

"You're not fine!" He yelled at me."You've been puking your guts out for days and no one has seen but Astrid and Heather, you need to see a real healer before it get's worse." He looked at me sternly before telling Hookfang to go faster, Toothless keeping up with us.

"I'm not used to see you like this." I whispered.

He arched a brow at me."Like what?"

I shrugged my thing shoulders."Protective over me, you like beating the crap out of me, beating me at the Thawfest every year." The list of our history could go on forever, Hell I could probably write a book about it.

Snotlout didn't say anything for a few minutes, he knew what he has done to me, but he was trying to make up for it. I forgive him, but I was still taking the time to heal after all the years of him picking on me, I know he was becoming a better person, or at least trying to now.

"Nobody else saw me fall right?" I asked quickly, looking around just to make sure I wasn't in trouble, the last thing I wanted was for Astrid to see me like this, just falling off of Toothless would set her off.

"No, it was just me." He said to me, making me feel relief."You're lucky I caught you in time." he mumbled under his breath, trying to be all stoic. he always tried playing the tough guy with everyone, but he wasn't fooling me, deep down he was really worried about me.

I nodded at him, resting my head on his shoulder for comfort as my vision kept fading in and out the entire time, I could tell Lout was a bit uncomfortable with me on his lap, head on his shoulder the entire time, he would rather have a pretty girl on his lap then me. I closed my eyes and told him to wake me up when got back on Berk, the trip was pretty much quiet after our talk the salt water air almost made me gag again, but I held on the best I could without throwing up again, Snotlout kept asking me if we need to stop, but I told him no and to keep going.

After what felt like forever, we finally made it, landing in front of Gothi's hut, far away from the village, Snotlout picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door, I kept telling him to put me down, but he just ignored me the entire time, telling me to get over it. 

Snotlout knocked very hard on the door."Gothi! we need you, Hiccup might be dying!"

I glared right at him."I'm not dying you idiot."

Soon the door opened and the tiny woman came out with her staff in hand, the entire floor of the deck was covered in sand, it was her only way of talking to us. She looked at the both of us, writing in the sand right below my cousins feet, wondering what was wrong.

"Hiccup been sick for the last couple days, he's been puking his guts out none stop." My cousin said very harshly."Can you please help him?" He held onto me as my head was starting to spin.

The old woman nodded, letting us both in the hut, Lout put me down on the bed, right after that Gothi shooed him away so she could look at me privately, Snotlout didn't protest and left the hut to go wait for me outside until she was finished with me, I laid down on the bed covered in a thick blanket near a roaring fire. She gave me something warm to drink, a mixture of herbs to calm my stomach while she looked me over.

She pulled my shirt up, feeling around my stomach and other parts of my body, I thought it was all pointless, but after an hour of looking over me, she had a look of disbelief after she was done, I was starting to get scared when she wouldn't tell me anything, she would just stare for a few seconds and keep looking me over, making sure she was right on this. I gripped the sheets for a minute, what was wrong with me? I told her all my symptoms, what had been going on the last couple of days and so far nothing.

"Gothi?" I asked terrified of what was wrong with me.

She gave me a sign and started to write in the sand, she said my illness would go away in time, but my body would be changing over the next couple of months. What was she talking about now? I kept a close eye on what she was trying to say."What are trying to tell me Gothi?" I sat up on the bed, my heart pounding the entire time until she flat out wrote in the sand.

_"You are with child."_

I stood up for a few seconds trying to process what she just told me, I started to laugh like a mad man, running my fingers through my hair until the laughter turned into sobs, then the sobs turned into me fainting right on the hardwood floor in front of my villager healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a bit of Fluff with Hiccup and Snotlout DX I have a dark feeling I might write a cousin incest story soon.... Yeah I might as well shot myself in the foot with that idea....


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies I am back with another chapter! I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been busy with work and all, hope you all understand.
> 
> Also a wanring this chapter will contain more Dagcup, you have been warned.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The last thing I remember was hitting the floor after laughing hysterically. I woke up in a bed with a cold rag on my forehead, Gothi's back was turned behind me as she was making something, the smell hit me right away, I groaned lightly feeling awful after that hit from the floor. Gothi must of heard me waking up, she turned and walked over to me, adjusting the dmp rag on my forehead, I let a shallow breath almost forgetting what had just happened.

This was a wonderful dream and when I mean dream, I mean a total nightmare.

I was with child, how could this be? This is impossible! Maybe this was all and dream, maybe I just woke up and this is all in my head."G...Gothi?" I asked weakly, I wanted to ask her how I got here in the first place? Was this all a dream? Yeah it was all a dream and I would soon wake up, there was no way I was pregnant, this was all a prank or a dream? No this wasn't happening to me, I can't bare a child I am a man, Dagur could not have knocked me up. No this was all one bad dream and soon I would wake up and be back on the edge with all my friends.

"How...how is this even happening to me?" I whispered as Gothi pushed the cold rag up to my head, trying to cool me off. I wanted to sit up and scream, but I couldn't. I slowly traced a hand up to my flat stomach, another life was inside of me, that's why I was so sick. I never thought something like this was possible in the first place, I thought it was all just a legend, but no, apparently I was so called "blessed" with this gift of being able to carry and have a child.

My heart was starting to race again, I was going to have Dagur's baby, the future of both Berk and the Beserkers. I have no idea how I was going to tell everyone, let alone Dagur. He was going to be soo pissed at me, who the hell wants to be a dad at our age? Yeah Dagur was almost twenty, but I just turned eighteen, I was still a child. I'm not ready to take on being a parent, I didn't want to be a mother right now, I started to freak out even more, losing my breath.

Gothi tried to sooth me, telling me to rest and not to move. But I couldn't help it, I needed to get out of here before anyone else see's me here, Snotlout brought me here, I had no idea how long I passed out. Maybe Snotlout already left, knowing him probably so he could go back to the edge. I sat myself up, even against's Gothi's orders, I got up and made my way to the door, until I was whacked upside the head by the staff."What?" I asked her.

She looked down and started to write in the sand. _"Are you going to tell your father?"_

My blood ran cold very quickly."No." I said softly, earning another whack to the head."Ow!" I rubbed my head, glaring at her for doing that."What do you want me to do Gothi?" I said to her, what was I supposed to do? Tell my father the great news of how he was going to be a grandfather? No, no way in Hell he was going to find out about this? How was Dagur going to react about this? He wouldn't be happy about having a kid, no he wasn't that type of person at all.

I looked back down at her, something else was written in the sand. _"Who is the father?"_ She wrote down, looking at me with very concern eyes, she wanted to know who was the lucky person that knocked up the heir of Berk, that was the last thing I wanted her to know, she asked me again, snapping me back into reality.

My heart hit the floor."I...I can't tell you, it's too complicated." I whispered to him.

She whacked me with her staff again, trying to get me back to the bed, writing in the sand that I need to rest a little longer. _"Do I need to inform your father?"_ she asked me, causing me to freeze in my place, I quickly shook my head."No, please don't tell him, I'll...I'll tell him as soon as I can, just keep this between us Gothi, please?" I begged, no one else could know of this, if anyone catches a word of this, I am screwed, not a single soul could ever find out about this.

Gothi then asked me if I wanted to leave, I shook my head yes and go the hell out of there as soon as I could. I knew she would want me to stay a little longer to make sure I was alright to go, but just this once I didn't want to listen, I just wanted to leave Berk, I was scared she was going to tell my dad right away, but Gothi was good at keeping her word, so for right now I was okay. I'm sure she would keep this a secret for me, the last thing she would want is an angry chief coming after us both if he learned of the news.

I placed on hand on my flat stomach, was this really happening? There was another little life growing inside of me, in the next few months I would be bring a life into the world.

I was getting ready to leave again, turning the handle and pushing myself outside, the sky was slowly turning dark, Snotlout was still waiting for me with Hookfang, I had to rush myself out of here, hoping Gothi won't say a word of this to my father, the last thing I need is him hunting me down and getting worked up over me getting "sick", once my cousin heard the door open and saw me he got up. He was still worrying about me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, wondering if I was"cure" of my sickness and all. I shrugged for a moment before telling him.

I quickly nodded."I'm fine Gothi gave me something for the pain." I jumped on Toothless."Let's get back to the edge" Strapping myself in before Snotlout could ask me anything else, I wanted to get the Hell out of here before anyone else knows I'm here.

"Whoa hold on, are you sure you're still okay?" He asked, wanting to wait just to make sure I was alright for travel,

I sighed."I'm fine Snotlout, let's just get out of here, okay?" I was trying my best no to snap, I didn't want him to know or suspect anything. 

He nodded."Just wanting to know if you're okay baby cousin." Him and Hookfang took off in the air with us, I didn't care how dark it was getting, I just wanted to get back to the edge to think about this, how was I going to process this? How was I going to take care of me and this baby? I felt so scared, the thought of me having a baby.... No this wasn't happening.

I haven't seen Dagur in almost two months, he's going to be so pissed when he see's me turning up and telling him the big news, I knew he wasn't going to be happy about not seeing me in so long, even when I promised I would see him again, and here it is coming back to bite me. I didn't know how he was going to react to me having his baby, but there was always that one thing I could do...but I can't, I can't hurt or kill this baby, it was part of me and him.

I wanted to jump off a cliff, I wish I could take all of this back within a heartbeat, I should have just looked for the cure by myself and none of this would have happened. I would have been faithful to Astrid, I wouldn't be hiding secrets from everyone like this, now things are now only worse now. I have no idea when it comes to having a babe of my own, I never really thought this would ever happen to me, I mean sure having kids with Astrid later on was in store I guess, but now it can never happen. I felt ashamed for all of this, I could have prevented all of this, I wanted to beat my head against the wall over and over.

"So what did Gothi tell you?" My cousin suddenly brought up."Did she give you anything to help?"

I shuddered for a minute."Yeah, she gave me some herbs, I'll be fine." I quickly said, looking straight the entire time, trying not to make any eye contact with him, at least the sickness was gone...for now. I could at least get a little more rest when we get back, the salt of the sea was already filling me up, but it was a good thing, I felt like I could smell, let alone eat without gagging. I was still shocked that I could eat so much one night, and start puking the very morning.

Night had already fallen, the stars sparkled as the moon was already glowing over the sea.

All I wanted to do was head straight to bed, hopefully everyone else is asleep and won't question me about how I was doing, if Gothi found out what was wrong with me. But there was nothing wrong with me, I was with child, except I'm not a woman, I am a man for Thor's sake, why were the gods doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I not ready for this, all I want to do was explore and help save dragons and so forth, but no, now I am having a child.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Hiccup?" He snapped me out of my thoughts again."You still look a little pale."

"No, no Lout, I'm alright, all I need is a little sleep and I'll be back to normal."  _Until I start showing and get fat, it would only be in a matter of months until that happens._

Home was finally in ouach, I could finally see it and had relief coming to my face, Toothless seemed pretty happy to be coming back to the Edge, I could finally run off and go back to my room, snuggle up under the covers and think about what was happening to me. As soon as we landed I be good night to my cousin, bum rushing inside of my hut with Toothless. I took all my clothes off, changing into something more comfortable.

As soon as I was getting ready to crawl into bed, Toothless start to growl, he was seeing something I wasn't seeing. I stayed silent until a figure moved, causing me to jump out of my skin and quickly grabbed a knife from the floor, or what I could see at least."Hiccup?"

My entire body froze up when I heard his voice, no, it can't be, how the hell did he get all the way up here in the first place?, no, this can't be."Dagur?" I whispered, grabbing my flaming sword quickly, lighting the entire room up within minutes, my hands started to shake, when I first saw him.

He grinned for a moment, coming up to me, Toothless wasn't happy about any of this. But Dagur got his way and kissed me, I quickly pushed him away."What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked shakingly."You're not supposed to be here, if anyone sees you-" He cut me off by pressing a finger against my lips.

"You were supposed to see me, Hiccup, two months of waiting and waiting." He looked at me with anger."I missed you, I wanted to see you again, so badly." He ran a hand against my cheek."Why didn't you come see me? I was worried Viggo might have done something to you."

"You got all worried about me?" Never in a million years I thought Dagur would care about me, let alone miss me.

He wrapped his arm around me waist, looking at me more closely."You still didn't answer my question, why didn't you come back to me?" He wouldn't lose contact with me, I could tell he wasn't happy about me skipping out on him, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just...got caught in some stuff with Viggo, and then my dad got all worried." I tried my best not to give myself away by telling him I was sick, but I wasn't really sick, I was just pregnant."Look I'm really sorry I bailed out on you, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He got a little smirked and pulled me closer."Well for starters you can show me around, maybe get on your knees for me."

I pouted."Not the time Dagur."

"Oh come on, I'll be quiet." He tried to get me in the mood, capturing my lips."What's wrong, you don't want to train my dragon?" Once again the comment turned my face scarlet red, causing me to get hard when he grabbed me again, kissing me a lot harder as he hands traveled all over my body. I couldn't help it, I wanted him, I wanted him now. I haven't had this type of rush in a long time, I was craving it, dreaming of it now here it is.

I pulled away and sighed."Alright, but we have to be quiet." And with that Dagur sat on the edge of the bed, as I slowly unbuckled his belt, letting it drop to the floor, along with his skivvies, revealing his hard cock, looking happy to see me again, without another look I went straight to it, shoving it all the way down my throat, licking and sucking away. His legs spread even wider, letting out a few low moans, trying to cover them up so no one could hear him, I kept licking the slit of his cock, causing him to roll his hips."Keep going Hiccup, I'm almost there." He gripped my hair, giving it a harsh tug, but I kept going the entire time.

I kept sucking on his cock, getting myself and him very hard, I soon released myself inside of my pants, feeling the sticky wet cum. I was going to need some fresh clothes after this...

Soon he unload his seed into my mouth, I slowly pulled away, mouth and face covered in cum. I spit a little bit of it out, wiping the rest away as I was pulled up to Dagur's lap, pushing him down so he could lay down, grabbed his cock to guide it inside of me, with in a few good tugs, it was finally inside of me, I felt like a hungry animal, wanting to feed on hot flesh. Dagur commanded me to start rocking on his lap, I was quick to do so.

I grip his shoulders as I rocked and rotated my hips, feeling his cock hitting my sweet spot, getting us both harder, soon we would both release. I could feel my insides sucking him in, tightening around his thick cock, I was so close, very close.

The he finally release, filling me up to my core, as if lava was spilling into my belly. I started to collapse, resting my head on his chest, leaving us both breathless."Still amazing as always Hiccup." he kissed my sweaty forehead."You still need to hook me up with a real dragon you know? When can I start training?" He sounded so excited, how could I forget the deal I made with him?, great, now I have to worry about dagon training him.

I paused for a minute, I forgot all about that."I guess we could smart in the morning." I pushed my bangs away from my face. _'Far away, on the other side of the island where no one will see us."_ I said to myself, no one could know he was here, otherwise it's all over.

He kissed me again."Thanks babe." He pulled me a bit closer, holding me lovingly.

I couldn't sleep that night, my thought were still locked on me being pregnant, how was I going to tell him? I didn't want to ruin both of our lives, how was he going to take it? I laid down on my side of the bed, Dagur's arms were still wrapped around my waist the entire night, making me feel a bit better. Maybe he really dose care about, otherwise why would he want to come all the way up here? I want to make this work, deep down inside part of me wants to be with him.

I had no idea how the training would go, Dagur has zero experience with dragons, most of the time he just wanted to kill them, but he changed. He helped Toothless, but in exchange for my virginity for the price. But here we are, all three of us crammed into my hut, cum was still splattered all over my stomach and inner legs, I felt so dirty, yet amazing, i was going to need a very long bath later in the morning, hopefully I can get on before anyone wakes up. But my mind was still focused on my middle.

_"I'm gonna have to tell him, best if I tell him before training, or should I do it after?"_

Dagur suddenly move, holding a bit more tighter, resting his face on my neck, his beard prickling my skin.

_"I'll tell him in the morning, it's the only thing I could do."_

I looked back at my sleeping lover, I knew it was going to be hard, but I had to tell him the truth, otherwise things would only get worse, what if Dagur doesn't believe me? He'll think I'm crazy for telling him this. But it was all true, I was having a baby, his baby, our baby.

I have to be careful, I don't know how far I am, I was in such a rush to get out of Gothi's hut, I need to go back later to make sure everything is still okay. I was still holding out that Dagur would understand, none of this was planned of course.

But what did Gothi mean, a gift from the gods? How was this a gift, I don't want this.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet sweet babies, I am back with another chapter! Sorry again for the lack of updates, work has been kicking my ass and I have been dealing with some personal issues and such, but everything is fine.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning with thick arms wrapped around me, along with Dagur's face in the crook of my neck, feeling his facial hair prickling me. I started to open my eyes slowly, seeing a bit of sunlight coming out from under my door, morning was here already. How long were we even up? Nevermind, I need to get Dagur out of here before Astrid or Heather come up to check on me. I slowly pulled away from the warm embrace, Dagur moaned, not wanting me to pull away."Mmm Hiccup?" He woke up, rubbing his eyes."What time is it?"

I shrugged."It's morning, It's still pretty early." I started getting dressed, worrying someone might hear us. We had to be quiet as possible and when I me we, I mostly mean Dagur because he doesn't know when to shut the Hell up.

He kissed my neck, pulling me back into bed."Come back to bed then." He started to kiss my body.

"Dagur!" I protested to him." I need to get you out of here before anyone sees you!" I said sternly to him."I'm being serious we need to-" I was quickly cut off from a kiss, being pulled to his lap. I couldn't help but get lost in his lips, I leaned forward towards him and started making out for a few minutes. it went from kissing to taking our clothes off again, during half way through Dagur pulled away from my lips again.

"You worry too much." He whispered to me, kissing my neck, making his way down on me, leaving trails of kissing all over my chest and body. I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed and let Dagur do his thing. For once I didn't have any troubles to worry about, or at least for now. I still have to tell him...about the baby, how was I going to tell him? Gods how was I going tell him? I tried to not to focus on the topic while I felt Dagur's hot mouth.

We ended up making love again that morning, we tried keeping it quiet as possible, trying not to wake up Toothless, but it was too late, he ended hearing our lovemaking and placed both paws over his ears, moaning in annoyance the entire time, wanting us to quiet down. But Dagur didn't stop, he wasn't going to let Toothless ruin it for us, so he just kept going, trying his best to keep it quiet. The last thing I want is one of my friends walking and seeing me getting banged by the enemy.

Once it was over we finally got dressed after what seemed like forever to get Dagur back into his pants. I swear he keeps stalling just to see me get angry, but finally we got out of my hut before anyone could see us, we got the Hell out of there and reached the other side of the island. I just hope no one saw us, I kept looking back while riding Toothless. Dagur had his arms wrapped around my waist and enjoying the ride of course, telling me over not to worry so much.

This could be my only chance to finally tell him the truth, about me being with child. He wasn't going to believe me at all, he was going to think I was crazier than he was, plus none of us were ready to be parents, I was still young and not even married. I wasn't ready to be a mother, wait would I even be considered a mother? I mean yeah I'm carrying the baby and all, but I'm still a male after all. Just the thought of this made my head spin, at least I wasn't throwing up again. We finally got to the other side of the island, far away from their eyes, their ears.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Dagur slowly turned my head towards him."You've been quiet, too quiet."

I pulled away from him."I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need to tell you something, and I need you listen to me...okay?" I grabbed one of his hands."I'm being serious."

He nodded."Okay? what is it?"

I looked down at the ground, still holding onto his hand tightly."I've been a little sick for the last couple of days..." I trailed off, feeling my heart pounding the entire time."So I went to the elder yesterday with my cousin and the she found something." I still couldn't look at him, I could emotions building up."So I asked what she found, and the results were...shocking."

Dagur was starting to get a little concern."Look whatever is wrong with you will fix it, just tell me okay?" He grabbed both of my hands, looking at me with a small smile."Everything is going to be okay."

I shook my head."Everything is not going to be okay, once you find out what's wrong you'll want me again." My eyes were staring to get watery, I didn't want to tell him, but this would probably be the only chance I could tell him."Dagur... I'm pregnant." I looked back up at him, he was still holding my hands, his face fell as his eyes got wide very quickly, my heart had stopped beating. For a minute I thought he was going to start yelling, but instead I got a complete different reaction.

A huge smile grew on his face, for a minute I thought he was going to start going crazy."Are you serious?" Holding my hands a little tighter this time.

I slowly nodded, waiting for him to say something else to me.

He started laughing."This is great!" He pulled me in for a tight embrace."You have no idea how amazing this is Hiccup!" He started to swirl me around, laughing like a mad man while leaving me confused the entire time, was he really happy about this?Is this a dream? Then he finally put me down and kissed me, catching me off guard even more, he was being serious about this wasn't he. I calmed down a bit and rested my head against his, after the kiss was over he was still smiling like the crazy Beserker he was."You have no ide how happy I am."

"You're happy about this?" I whispered, almost not believing this from him."You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad about this? This is great Hiccup, we're gonna have a baby." He then was placing a hand on my flat stomach."Just the three of us."

I still standing here shock, Dagur never seemed like the father type, I never thought of having kids or even being with him. I mean I want to, especially now in the condition I'm in now.Now he knows the truth about me being pregnant, the one person who deserved to know the truth the most, now he knows and he's the happiest person right now. But there was still a lot of other people who were going to find out about this.

"So how is this even possible?" He asked me, looking down at me."How did she even know?"

"I...I just explained what was happening to me, she checked me out and said it was a gift from the gods, or something along those words." I couldn't remember what else she said, Gothi still wanted me to stay behind and stay in her hut, but I just wanted to come back to the edge, I didn't want to be anywhere else but here. I didn't have a plan how I was going to tell anyone else, I know everyone is going to have the same reaction, but all I could hope for was no one would tell my dad.

That thought was still clinging to me, he was going to find out eventually. But I wanted to be the one to tell him about this, he was my dad after all and somehow I was going to be giving him his first grandchild before I even turn twenty, I just hope he is understanding when I tell him. But he was never in a good mood, I felt like he always looked at me with disappointment, ever since I was born. I  didn't want him to think of me as a traitor, sleeping with the enemy that has tried to kills us and now I am carry the result of it.

After a few minutes of talking I feel silent."How am I going to tell everyone?" I whispered, still feeling the weight of my guilt.

"Will figure it out, and if all gose wrong we could always run away." He smirked at that last part, I glared at him for a minute.

"Were not going to be runaway lovers Dagur."

"Aww, why not? all the fun we could have." he pulled me a little closer. Kissing my neck tenderly when he held me close."Make more babies later on." My face went red hot real quick, no. One baby would be enough for us, I could never imagine having more after this one. I couldn't just leave all of this behind me, I still have people here that care about me, I can't just get up and leave when Viggo is still at large, we had to put a stop to it, otherwise dragons will still be slaughter and sold.

"Well I guess we won't be training then." Daur sighed.

"We can still train Dagur, we just have to be a little careful." I wanted to get him ready and trained, not wanting him to be left out.

He shook his head."No, I'm not letting the mother of my unborn child risking something stupid and getting hurt." He was getting protective now, great. I sighed and wanted to get this over with, but I guess not."Will just have to wait after the baby is born...."He then trailed off and looked down at my stomach."So...do you even know how the baby is going to come out?" He trailed off, looking a little worried on how child birth would go, I got a little pale and didn't know what to say.

"I..I don't I'll have to ask Gothi." I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling uneasy already. I didn't want to think about the future birth of this child, I knew it was going to hurt, I knew there was going to be a lot of blood. I didn't want to think about all the pain I was going to endure in the next nine months, I didn't know how the birth was going to happen. I would have to go back to Berk to see Gothi again, ask her all my questions and how all of this would work out.

"Everything will be okay."He kissed me on the forehead."If you want we can go see here right now."

I looked at him as if he was crazy."We? Uh no way in Thor I'm taking you, everyone on Berk wants you dead." What was he thinking? He couldn't take one step on Berk without anyone seeing him, no he wasn't going anywhere near Berk."If anyone were to see you Dagur-" He cut me off.

"Calm down, I won't do anything stupid, I just need to make sure both of you are going to be okay." He pulled me a little closer, he was trying his best to sound positive. I was starting to feel a little bit better, the more he told me, the more I started to relax. But for me, good things never lasted long, before I knew it I heard a gasp. I quickly jerked my head and saw the one person I was dreading, the one person I didn't want to see me with Dagur.

Astrid.

I could feel my entire body slowly going numb within seconds, oh the gods hate me so much right now. Her entire face went into shock, then quickly went into a full scowl. My heart got caught in my throat as my mouth fell open, Dagur was still holding onto me, making the entire situation look even worse."A...Astrid I can explain." I said calmly, but it was too late. She was pissed off to a degree where talking wasn't enough.

She shook her head."What in Thir is going on!?" She screamed, stomping over towards us."Are you serious right now!? Out of the things you've hide behind my back this is the worse!" Astrid screeched at me, I had to make her listen somehow.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, trying to tell her what was happening, but she wasn't listening.

"No, I don't need to understand Hiccup, now I know why you've been sneaking off." She was putting the facts togther, but not all of them."To be with him, to sneak off and now...you betrayed me, you betrayed everyone, just so you could be with him." Things were getting out of hand, I didn't know what else to say, how did she hear? Not enough."I almost died, I thought you cared about me Hiccup."

"I do care Astrid!" I yelled

"Whoa hold on blondie." Dagur decided to chime in, only making matters worse.

"And you!" She glared right into Dagur."What the Hell are you doing here? Are you working for Viggo still? Let me guess your here to try to down the edge right?"Astrid crossed her arms, not breaking contact with him."Wait until I get the others, there gonna love this." She then started to go back, I ran right behind her, grabbing at her wrist.

"Astrid just stop." Once I did that she got even more angry with me, but this time I earned a hit to the jaw. Sending me straight to the ground before Dagur could even catch, I opened my eyes, seeing tears in hers. My heart ached, but it was done, she knew about Dagur. I deserved the hit in the face though, she was anger at me and the right to be. But I wasn't in love with her anymore, I stopped thinking about her once me and Dagur started... well this I guess I should say.

"Don't you dare Hiccup! You betrayed me! You betrayed everyone!" Her voice rang out, hitting me right in the chest when she said that to me. Before I could even got up, she was gone within seconds,Dagur quickly helped me up, while I just stood there in silence. My life was pretty much over, everyone was going to find out about this ,then Heather would probably kick my ass next. But she would take Dagur out first before she could get to me. I could feel the tears starting to come, I covered my eyes and sighed shakingly, then I felt Dagur's arms wrapping around me, hushing me. But I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I didn't know how much she heard, but enough to do the damage.

I didn't know how long we both stood there in the forest. 

I finally lifted my head up."I need to go back....she probably told everyone by now."

Dagur stood there, still silent, but he nodded."I'm not letting you go alone, especially now." He placed his hand over mine, holding it tightly.

I turned, looking at the same direction Astrid went into, clinging onto agur's hand still, and taking a few steps. I didn't want to fly back, I just needed...to think. I just needed some time to gloss over what had just happened, plus I have no idea how the others will react to seeing Dagur on the back of Toothless with me. The others might not understand, Hell I wouldn't if I was in there shoes, but this different for me, I'm the one who's with the enemy, who knows maybe it won't be so bad.

I just hope everyone else isn't too harsh about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only going to get worse for Hiccup and Dagur in the next chapter.... Hope you all enjoyed it :D  
> And no Astrid dose not know Hiccup is pregnant...yet, and the others... well lets just say none of this is going to go to well.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning I am not very good with argument or fight scenes LOL I tend to stay out of them.... but anyway here is another chapter for you all! Just got done watching the new season of Race to the edge, and holy shit! I have watched all the entire season again again and can't stop myself XD

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was a mess, an absolute mess.

The entire walk back had my stomach in knots, I didn't know if I was going to pass out, or worse. Dagur was still holding my hand the entire time, I didn't want to fly back. So walking was the only thing to calm my nerves for a moment, but I knew I was deep trouble, I was just waiting for someone to jump us, or get dragged back to Berk. I had a lump caught in my throat, one that I could shake off of me. I felt ashamed the entire walk back, I was still considering jumping off a cliff by now.

Dagur kept urging me to leave with him, saying we could just leave this place and everything behind. I didn't know if I have strength to do this, how can I leave my friends and father behind me? That is they don't kill me first. I didn't have anyone else to talk too about this, Gobber maybe, but I didn't have time. I have to deal with the other for right now before I go running off to Berk. I just hope Astrid hasn't told anyone yet.

Then Dagur would stop me a couple of times, trying to calm me down and telling me everything is going to be okay. But I knew deep down we were both screwed. I felt like I was getting ready to die any given moment, my stomach was doing backflips the entire time, I thought I was going to be sick again. Once I get back to my hut, I need to take those herbs Gothi gave me, my stomach was already starting to ache again. I felt my entire face going pale again. As soon as we saw the edge, my heart dropped to my stomach. I stood still for couple of minutes, I already knew Astrid was there, I could see Stormfly waiting by the clubhouse, great.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dagur rubbed his thumb over my knuckles."We could just leave, right now." Looking at me with his beautiful dark green eyes."Just me and you."

I shook my head."No. this has to be done, I can't keep hiding this." I had to face everyone now, Heather was gone so this would make this a little less painful, but I was still dreading every step I took towards the edge, I could see all the dragons sitting around the hut, all the riders were inside. My heart clenched when I saw all the dragons, Astrid had told everyone by now. I know what was coming, and having Dagur with me was the only thing keeping me together.

The insides of my stomach were doing backflips, I thought I was going to be sick at any given moment. But I sucked in my breath and walked right in, Dagur right behind me, still holding my hand as I went in to face everyone else.

All eyes locked on me, everyone was turned towards us, we both froze in place while every was giving glares and confused looks. I was still shocked no one had said anything about Dagur. I didn't what to say, I was just frozen to where we stood, then my cousin was the first one to speak, out of all the people to speak first.

"Is this true Hiccup?" He slowly walked up to me, then looked at Dagur in almost disbelief."Did you really sneak behind our backs...just to be with him!" He got loud, pointing at Dagur.

"Whoa Snothat there's no need for this." Dagur cut in, pushing me aside.  

"It's Snotlout." My cousin corrected.

Dagur rolled his eyes at him."Whatever, but you don't take to my love like that-"

"Love!?" Astrid yelled from the back, coming towards us in a huff, looking like she was getting ready to kill us both."Whatever is going on between you two needs to stop, NOW."

I finally cut in."And who are you to tell me who I can be with Astrid!?" I yelled causing Fishlegs and the twins to step back at my sudden outburst. I wasn't letting her control my life and what I want with Dagur. I stood my ground and looked into her blue eyes."I'm not letting you decided what I can and can't do Astrid, and that's final." I crossed my arms, waiting for her to yell something back or hit me again like she did earlier.

She stiffened, watching her face tight up."Have you lost it Hiccup? he's the enemy, Dagur has tried to kill us!" Her cry echoed out like a banshee."What happened to you? You never acted like this, I thought you cared about me and everyone else here!"

I stepped forward."I care about you Astrid, I care about everyone here." I tried to defend myself, trying to make some of this clear to them.

"Then why were you going behind our backs to see Dagur?" My cousin spoke up again."I thought you two hated each other more then anything." Looking at us both with confusion, probably trying to wrap his head around that we were together."But are you two...you know...doing it? Like banging each other and-"

Astried then turned around and clocked him right in the face, just get him to shut up. Part of me wanted to thank her for shutting his ass up, but I was still reluctant to even look back at her, I wanted to leave the hut. and never come back.

"What would your father say Hiccup?" Astrid turned her attention back to me."Your heir to the throne of Berk and you're screwing the enemy?" Now she was touching a nerve."Do you have any idea on what he could to to you?"

"What Astrid, do you want him to disown me?" I yelled back."Because I've already had that happen to me before, so no I don't really give a shit what he thinks!"

Fishlegs took a few steps towards us."Guys this needs to stop, getting heated over Hiccup choosing Dagur won't solve anything." He placed a coforting hand on my shoulder, trying not get involved the fight, but Astrid wasn't done.

"You betrayed us Hiccup, I said it once I'll say it again."

"This isn't Hiccup's fault Astrid." Dagur cut in, getting in front of me and just inches from Astrid."If you beat the crap out of somebody, might as well be me." His face was stoic, looking deep into her eyes and not breaking contact."I'm the one that caused all this, and guess what? Hiccup is all mine now."

She didn't hesitate on swinging her fist after she heard the last sentence coming out of his mouth, but Dagur was too fast, he caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall."Have to do better than that blondie."

"Dagur stop it!" I yelled, trying to get him to let go of her. But he still didn't let go of her, wanting her to get the message. I grabbed his forearm budge for me, I tried to yank him again while Astrid made empty threats to him, but the only thing my lover do was roll his eyes at her. but he finally let her go, she pretty much leaped off the wall, looking at Dagur with the death glare eyes, wanting to go for her ax and cuts us up both into chunks.

But she didn't do that, instead I got this."Why Hiccup, why Dagur out of the all the people you could be with, why dose it has to be him?" 

I shrugged, looking back up at Dagur, placing my hand into his."It's...it's just complicated, okay? I really can't explain right now, it happened a few months back... and-" I fumbled with my words, not knowing how to say it. Hey Astrid I sold my virginity to Dagur so I could save Toothless haha, true love am I right? Oh and by the way I'm having his baby. Snotlout had woken up from his sudden hit to the face, while the twins and Fishlegs were still looking at us, wondering how this union even happen.

"He doesn't need to explain, he doesn't owe you anything." Dagur said darkly, putting a protective arm around, show them that I was his."What happened between us is private and that's it." 

"I wonder what Stoick will have to say about that." Astrid commented, making my entire body tense up when she brought that up again, causing Dagur to growl. I didn't want my dad to know of this, if he ever finds out about this...oh gods.

"Astrid." I pleaded, but Dagur still hanged onto me."Please don't tell my dad any of this..please." I looked at her, on the verge of tears, the one thing I was the most scared about was my dad finding out about this right now, I didn't want him to know, he would never look at me the same way, never again.

She shook her head."I'm not, your not my problem anymore." She left the hut, leaving all of us inside, my heart ached when she did that, we were once so close, and know I felt like everything was falling apart right in front of me. Dagur pulled me close to his chest once she was gone, comforting me and not giving a damn if everyone else was still here. I sunk into him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes for a few seconds, then forgetting everyone was still here staring at us.

I turned around to look at the others, they would quickly look away from me, avoiding eye contact, even Snotlout wasn't looking at me."Snotlout...." I trailed off, still looking at him with a guilty face, I didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't even know what to say to you Hiccup." He said in a low voice, looking at us."None of this is right, and you know it." He then walked out, leaving me almost speechless, then Fishlegs and the twins walked up to us. What was he going to say now? Gods this is all turning out so badly, why can't they just understand what's happening here? Everyone was acting as if I had just killed somebody? I'm just happy Heather isn't here to see this right now, she would have killed me first.

I didn't think this would happen, I knew they wouldn't be supportive, but having them act like this? I turned back to look at Fishlegs, he was fumbling with his hands and looking at me with concern, great now what did he have to say to us?

 He looked down at his feet for a minute."Hiccup...I don't what to say..I mean...are you too really happy together?" He looked at us both, wondering if I was truly happy with Dagur. But I gave him a nodded at the the question.

"Yeah..yeah I'm happy with Dagur."

He smiled a little."Then I'm happy for you."

I arched a brow at him, looking at Dagur for a quick glance."Really? Why? I thought you would hate me...just like everyone else." I didn't think Fishlegs would understand us."But seriously why are you so understanding? You hate Dagur just as much as everyone else?"

Fishlegs looked a little taken back."Well...love is blind like they say, and I wouldn't be a real friend to judge you for who you love, and yes Dagur has done terrible things in the pass, but maybe he can change." He looked back up at my love, he seemed pretty happy to have at least one person on our side, but it didn't mean that much, the twins still didn't say anthing, I looked over to see them both whispering and talking in the corner

Then they came over."So you two are togther?" Ruffnut said pretty calmly

I nodded.

She then smirked."That's pretty hot."

"RUFF!" Fishlegs said in a bit of disgust, not wanting to imagine that in his head.She only rolled her eyes and kept smiling at us the entire time, I guess she was alright with this. Then it came to Tuffnut, he was always a wild card and I never could never really tell if he was alright with this or not.

"I don't know how I feel about this either Hiccup." He looked at us both with suspicious eyes."How do we know this isn't a trap?"

I sighed."It's not a trap Tuff, Dagur hasn't hurt me or Toothless." I explained."None of this was a trap, and if it was then Dagur would have tried to kill us by now." There was no way Dagur was going to betray me, he loves me, why would he betray me now? Especially in my condition.

"I still don't trust you." He said before walking away, taking his sister with him leave just me Dagur and Fishlegs in the hut.

"Then don't, my baby doesn't need you." He sneered as the two blondes left us. He ed the top of my head, pulling me close as Fishlegs watched, I didn't know what else to do, maybe we should tell him? he was my only friend I have right now, I turned my head and looked up at Dagur."Should we tell him?" Fishlegs looked confused for a minute, Dagur didn't know what to say.

"Uh do you really think that's a good idea right now baby?" He made a quick glance at Fishlegs."I mean yeah sure he's okay with "us' but dose he really need to know about." He looked down at my stomach, placing a protective hand over it.

"Tell me what?" He asked softly.

I took in a deep breath."There's been a reason why...I've been throwing up lately, it's because I'm...I'm pregnant." I said in a low voice, still worried someone might hear us, but it was out at least. I had one friend who knew my secret.

His eyes widened."W...What? How is this even possible? Are you sure?" he looked down at my stomach, which was showing no signs whatsoever but he seemed to get it."Did you go to see Gothi about this?"

I nodded."Yeah...yeah she confirmed it, me and Dagur are going to be parents in the next few months or so..."

"This... amazing! You two are so lucky!" He praised."I've only heard of this, but now... it's true."

"You've heard of this before?" Dagur cut in."How is Hiccup able to get pregnant in the first place?"

"Well I've only heard of it, a gift from the gods type of thing, I can try to look it up if that helps?" He chimed."Anything that can help you guys out." I smiled at him, thanking him for the support so far, I was happy to at least have one friend out all this mess, but everyone else...everyone pretty much hates my guts right now. I might as well be dead, then maybe they would atcually care, but I don't think it would make a difference.

Fishlegs was sworn into secrecy, Dagur pretty much threaten him if he let out a tiny peep of me being pregnant, but he promises us both he would keep it a secret. I felt a tiny bit better, but on the walk back to my hut, I felt awful, Dagur could read my face and tell that something was wrong with me.

"Don't sad, please." He kissed me once we got inside, I slowly pulled away, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Everyone hates me." I mumbled.

"No they don't hate you, they hate me more then anything." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders."Come on, don't get all sad and depressed on me, will make this work." Dagur then pulled me into his lap, pushing my tunic off and kissing my neck, my one weak spot, I no longer felt sick as I let him slowly strip me of my clothes.

"Mmmh Dagur." I purred, thank gods Toothless was outside and not listening to this."My dad is going to kill me." I whispered.

"Not if I kill him first."

"Dagur!" I yelled

"Kidding, just kidding baby." He whispered before taking my pants, slowly undoing them while I worked on his armor, peeling it off and throwing it on the floor, still pouting at him for his comment earlier. He smirked and started to kiss me again."Alright I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

I sighed."I'm not mad, I mean I am but not at you." I got even more frustrated just thinking about it, taking my hand and putting it over my face.

"Shhh, it's alright." he took me into his arms, laying up against his warm chest, full of scars and bad memories."I won't let anyone hurt you, we can always leave Hiccup, just say the word and I can find us a place to stay, you me the baby and Toothless."

Running away did sound like a good idea the more I kept thinking about it, the more tempting it sound, if things get worse, then maybe will leave. I kept thinking about it the entire night, the sex couldn't distract me, I couldn't sleep the entire night, Dagur kept me warm with his sweet embrace, making me feel safe. But I wasn't really safe, was I? I had people here that hated me for choosing Dagur over them, thinking he was still crazy and deranged, but he wasn't.

I couldn't convince all of them to understand, what was Heather going to say? Probably worse then Astrid I'm guessing, maybe we should just leave after all. Sure Fishlegs was on our side, but it wasn't enough, but my dad was going to be worse, he would tear mountain and seas just to get his hands on Dagur, he wanted him dead or locked up. But I wasn't going to let that happen, I don't care if I have to live on te other side of the earth just to keep us safe.

I placed my hand on my stomach, wanting to feel the new life growing inside of me, eight more months I guess, then we would have a baby. The thought of me being a mother in general is what is driving me to run away, I was carrying the baby of the enemy inside of me, the future of Berk possibly. 

But I didn't want him or her growing up with people that could hurt them, but I couldn't hide this from my dad, he going to find out. I have to tell him, I have to go to Berk and tell him the truth, or maybe I should tell Gobber first he would be more understanding, I think.

Then Viggo came back to my thoughts, I knew he would be back soon, make another move to stop us.

I looked up to a sleep Dagur, he was snoring away the night, still holding me, I wish I could be care free as he was. Maybe our child would get that from them, I wonder what the baby would look like, me or Dagur? Running away seemed to be the only thing that we could do, the more I kept thinking about it, the more I like the idea. I could live far away with just me Dagur, the baby and Toothless, maybe it was for the best.

I pressed my lips onto his forehead."I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hiccup...oh well he next person to find out about Hiccup's relationship will be Stoick, I dunno how he's going to find out yet, but he will eventually and dmn it's not going to be pretty, I said he would be understand, but once he finds out all Hell is going to break loose for poor old Hiccup...
> 
> I wanted Fishlegs to be the only one supportive of this, he seems to be the only one who cares or understands Hiccup.I didn't want him to feel completely deserted and alone on this, but in the next chapter, things are only going to get worse for our little viking.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies! I have missed you all so much, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I was going through one of these phases you could say, I didn't feel like writing for a little while, just feeling out of it for the last couple of weeks. I am slowly coming back to it.
> 
> Archive was being a pain in the ass and I totally forgot about the update which is here. http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/ So yeah I'm a total dumbass LOL
> 
> Anyway here it is!

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Thirteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Morning had arrived and an entire night of no sleep, I had my head resting on Dagur's chest, hearing his heartbeat the entire time, the one sound that was keeping me together for the moment. Once he woke up he took his fingers through my hair, twisting it, playing with it, just small little things. I would smile and begin to run my fingers along his body, my stomach was still feeling bad, I slowly got up and made my way to my dresser, grabbing the herbs. I just hope this is the end of the vomiting, I was tired of throwing up what I had eaten the last couple of days.

I chewed them in my mouth, letting the bitter taste sit in. After a few more minutes I finally swallowed it down, giving off a few shivers down my back from the flavor, then I felt a warm hand on the back of my shoulder, then the other pulling me into his chest."Hey you." He whispered to me."Still feeling sick?" 

I slowly nodded."Only a little bit."Turning back and giving him a kiss, still feeling the bitterness on my tongue, hating the taste while it made my face scrunch up, wanting to spit it out. Why can't Gothi make this taste any better?

"You didn't get any sleep last night, didn't you?" His voice got a little more serious with me."I could have given you something for it." What could he have given me? I guess he has his own secrets since he helped me cured Toothless a few months back.

I shook my head at him." I'm fine Dagur, really." I tried playing it off on him, but it wasn't working. Everyone is against us, well except Fishlegs, he was the only friend we have at this point. What are we going to do? We can't really stay here ,can we? I felt stuck again, no where to go or hide. Myabe we could got back to the island where I met up with Dagur, we could stay inside the cave for a little while, just somewhere we could hide out.

I just hope everyone can keep there mouths shut about us, my dad can't find out about me and Dagur.

Then I felt warm lips again pressed against mine, then I felt strong arms pulling me in with the sweet embrace. I felt his bare skin touching mine, as both of my hands roamed all over his body. He was the person that made me feel safe, Astrid never made me feel like this, no else in general made me feel like this.

"You need to stop worrying, I'm not letting anything happen to you." He pulled away then placed his hand on my stomach."Or you little one." He cooed at it, I could only smirk and bat him away from my flat stomach.

"I'm not even showing yet." I said calmly." As long as my dad doesn't find out about this will be fine, we just need to figure something ." I turned away from him." Maybe we should leave.... I don't know, it could be the best." Dagur said before, and I didn't want to believe it, but now it was becoming more of a better option, for all three of us to just go and live somewhere else.

"We can make this work Hiccup." He grabbed my hand again." Maybe you're dad won't kill me, he'll be mad sure but maybe-" I cut him off, doesn't know my dad like I do.

"You don't know my dad." I looked at him sternly, as if my eyes could cut right through him." You don't know how he reacts to things like this." I looked down at the floor, holding both of my hands together." The last thing he would ever want is his only child to be with the enemy, let alone pregnant." I didn't want to get disowned again, I didn't want to relive all the pain I dealt with four years ago. Maybe running away might be the only way out for us.

"You don't know that." He rested a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to calm me down.

I shook my head." When he's pushed to the limit he is Dagur, right before the whole red death incident he found out about Toothless, and then he....disowned me." I could still remember that day, it still haunted me, then I felt it. Tears started to come down my eyes, no I don't want to break down again. I hated myself being weak, I shouldn't be like this, I was the heir to Berk, I shouldn't be breaking down like this, I should be over this by now.

But I did, but again Dagur was there to catch me, telling me he was sorry. Damn hormones again, was I going to be like this the whole damn time? The tears kept coming too, I could control myself anymore, the fear of dad was killing me. 

"Lets just leave Dagur, I don't know if I can face him, or anyone again." I cried into his shoulder for support, there nothing else I could do, what we could do? Fishlegs couldn't do much help for us now. The others pretty much hate us for everything, maybe no the twins bus Astrid and Snotlout for sure. All of this was so messed up, and it all happened because I was being careless I should have done better, none of this should have happened.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked me. 

"I...I maybe, I don't know yet." He then kissed me on the brow.

"Then take your time, I'm in no rush." How could be so calm about this? I nodded needing to think about this for a little more. We both need time to think about this, where would we go? Would we live in a small fishing village or in a small hut far away from civilization? Then the last place I could think of was the island, our secret cave where we...where it all started, Dagur kept blaming himself, but it was all my fault, it really was, I should have never left but it was far too late.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going anywhere or letting anything happen to you." He gave me another kiss, this time a little more controlled while holding my hips. I once again got lost in his embrace, our lips locked, one of hands ran right through his dark red hair. I started to strip myself of my clothes again, leading us both to the bed again. I felt his hand cupping my ass, pulling me up to his lap and covering my neck with kisses and tender nips.

I didn't remember how long this lasted, maybe an hour or two. After we finished, we just laid there, like the times I would sneak over to the island and we...just be us I guess, I was laying on top of his chest, letting his fingers run along my body, blowing most of stress from earlier.

"What do think will have?" I asked Dagur softly, looking up at him.

He shrugged and gave me a half smile."I don't know, I don't really care about the gender, as long as it's healthy that's all that really matters to me." It didn't matter, part of me thought he would want a strong healthy boy, someone to take over the Beserkers, but it made me feel better that gender didn't matter to him. But I was still worried, my mom had a hard time with me, I could have died, I could have been thrown into the sea if my father wasn't the chief. I wouldn't do that to my babe, even if it cost my own life in the process. I had a small body, no large hips, so that was the number one problem with most women during pregnancy.

How hard would labor be? Would I have a difficult time like my mother? Dad never brought it up much, Gobber was the one to tell me all of this while I worked in the forge, he was never afraid to tell me what happened, I couldn't even remember what she looked like, I tried getting the best description from Gobber, basically she looked a lot like me, or at least most of me, her hair was more red then mine and her eyes were almost turquoise, but in the dark they would green. 

If she were still here...then maybe she would be understanding, I sighed and pushed myself closer to Daur, letting his strong arms pulling me closer. He knew I was still scared, and he couldn't blame me. Oswald wasn't around anymore so he didn't have to worry about that, Heather on the other hand...she hasn't come back yet, I didn't know how she'll react to seeing her brother and me...I pretty much betrayed her too, I lied to her, I wasn't being a true friend to her.

I knew she would be coming back soon, she would sometimes write, letting us know if she was coming over or not. I knew Fishlegs was getting worried about her, I know he cares about her...a lot, Fishlegs could be our only hope to break it to her, then again if she catches us like Astrid did, then we were both screwed.

"Heather going to kill us both." I said darkly."You saw how Astrid took it, Heather...Heather she'll never look at me the same way again." The guilt was getting to me now.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you, she'll be more mad at me Hiccup." He told me."I caused all of this, she has the right to be pissed off."

"I don't know when she'll be back, she could be back any day now." I started to get up, putting my pants back on and throwing on a tunic."What are we going to do about Heather? I think might end up killing us both."

"You worry too much." Dagur moaned.

I glared at him, not saying anything trying to get my vest and other stuff on."No I don't." I mumbled. Turning to face him."I need you to stay here while I'm gone, I don't need anyone else knowing your here." I started making my way towards the door until Dagur stopped me.

"And why? dose it really matter if anyone else sees me here?"

I spun around." What if my dad shows up Dagur, and then what?" Was he being serious, I don't want anyone else finding out about him, the more people know the more trouble I'm bound to be in." I just need to leave for a few hours, and go see Gothi, and I promise I'll be back." I grabbed one of his hands, tryin to convice him I'll be okay going by myself.

"I should be there with you Hiccup." He wasn't giving up.

"It's just this one time, I promise." I leaned in, giving him a goodbye kiss."I think you're the one that worries too much." I whispered, slowly letting go of him and getting ready to head out the door."I'll be back as soon as I can." It would only be a few hours, I should be back by the afternoon, hopefully sooner than that.

Dagur only smirked and gave me one last kiss."Don't take to long then."

I was finally out the door, the sun was shining bright, Toothless was waiting for me. I could only give him a look, he pretty much heard us from last night, I quickly got on his back and took off."Sorry about last night bud." I told him."I just needed some time alone with Dagur." Toothless moaned, hating this relationship still, not really giving us a chance. It was going to take a little while of getting used to this, Toothless is more stubborn then I am.

No one was around to see us leave, I couldn't see anyone on the island at all, I guess everyone didn't care about me or what I do. Maybe everyone was keeping watch over the edge, and i wasn't seeing any of them. I shook my head, no everything was fine I am going to see Gothi and get some more herbs and come straight back to the edge, I just need to keep myself and Toothless low, make sure no one else sees us. Hopefully my dad is too busy with the village and everyone else problems, please gods let the villagers keep my dad away.

A few hours passed, the village was slowly coming in our sites.

I didn't know what to say to Gothi, I went out in a such a hurry I didn't want hear what she had to say, but now I was willing to listen. The hut was on top of a ledge, cover in Terible terrors. They perked up to look at us with there big eyes, I smiled and let them sniff me purring to the attention.

Then the front door opened. The small grey woman appeared, I summed up a half smile."Gothi...I..I'm back." I said getting up."I..I need you help me." Gothi could only lead me inside, not telling me anything, she then gestured me to sit down she then decided to brew us some tea. I sat down at the small table, looking down at the floor covered in sand, while the tea brewed she came over and started to write again. I looked down, trying to read what she was saying to me.

_"I thought you would never come back child" She wrote with her staff."You looked pale as a ghost when I told you the news."_

I gulped."Well yeah..I mean how I supposed to take it?"

_"This isn't a curse child, this is a gift from the gods." She said it again._

"How?, I mean why? Why are the gods giving this to me?"

_"Why not? You have done many good things Hiccup, you are the one who brought humans and dragons at peace, so the gods must have rewarded you." She wrote in the sand, looking at me with a toothy smile."This is a blessing young one, don't be upset." She got up and started to pour us some tea, I picked mine up and took a light sip. I could taste the herbs, calming my stomach a little._

"My dad won't think so, not until finds out who the father is." I whispered.

_"Then he is fool for not seeing this as a blessing."_

"he's never going to understand Gothi, you don't understand, the father of my baby is...." I trailed off for a minute."He's an enemy." I looked down at my feet."My dad can't find out about this, I don't what I'm going to do, I'm not getting rid of it, that's for sure." I then looked back up at her."But I don't what I'm going to do about my dad, he won't understand."

_"He'll have to get over it then."_

Before I could say anything else there was a very harsh knock on the door, my heart jumped, the I heard his voice.

"Hiccup." It was my father, shit. His voice was stern, hollow in a way that once sound all too familiar. My heart was pound out of my chest, Gothi then got off from her seat and made her way towards the door, my entire body froze in place, I wanted to beg her not to open the door, but it was too late.

 The door was opened, as my eyes quickly shot up and looked at him, he was standing there in the doorway. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, the only thing I could do was sit there in shock. He stepped forward, while Gothi stood behind him, my dad looked at me sternly."Home.Now." He said sternly, grabbing my arms so I could stand up. I got up, literally getting dragged away from Gothi's hut, I could only look at her with fear, wanting to mouth help me.

The entire trip home was silent, Toothless could only follow us. My father didn't loosen his grip on me until we got inside the house, he slammed the door, causing me to jump before he could turn around and look directly into my eyes."Is it true?"

My heart sank, I stayed quiet.

"Hiccup Haddock the third." He said darkly getting closer to me."Is it true?"

I started to shake."Is...is what true dad?" I whispered, afraid to look at him again, afraid of see his eyes full of anger.

He glared at me, his eyes looking up and down my body."Astrid and some of the other teens came over, they had something important to tell me saying something bad happened." He was making it sound like I did something wrong, or if I was sick.

"Then." His voice was getting more angry."They said you were with Dagur, that you two were-" He stopped himself from saying it."So I'll ask you again, are you and Dagur together?"

I couldn't hide it anymore from him, so with everything in me, I managed to sum up a word."Yes."

He froze now, he let out a shudder."Why? out of all the people in the world? I thought you loved Astrid?" My dad got more frustrated."You two would have been perfect for each other, and now all of the sudden you fall for the berserker?"

"You don't get it dad."

"Don't get it? What is there to get?" he stepped forward."Have you lost your mind son? Out of all the things Hiccup....this is the worse!" His voice rised in volume I wasn't backing down from this. He didn't need to know any more of this."You're grounded, you're not leaving this house, do you understand me?"

I back up."No."I started to go for the door, gripping the handle and forcing it open."I'm old enough to go on my own dad, I'm not letting you stop me." I was already out the front door, before I could call out to Toothless, my father tried yanking me back in."Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go Hiccup! Not until I deal with Dagur and stop you from making another mistake!" I tried shoving him away, still not letting go of the door henge, Toothless already heard the comtion and raced over, giving my dad a sharp growl."I'm doing this for your own good, your friends care about you, they don't want you to make a mistake like this."

"I'm not letting you do this!" I turned around, dad could only look at me with disgust now."I'm not letting you take over my life."

"So you're telling me you're willing to lose your life over Dagur? He could hurt you, he could get you killed over what's been happen the last couple of months! For thor sake he killed his own father!" His voiced roared.

"I don't care." I shook my head."I'm leaving dad, and I'm never coming back." I jumped back on Toothless before my dad could grab me, or scream at me some more, I didn't look back at him. He kept screaming my name to come back, but I refused to listen to him. How could all my friends do this to me!? I thought none of them would tell my dad or anyone about this, was Fishlegs involved too? Gods I hope not...otherwise he would have said it, he was the only one not to crack.

Tears were streaming down my face again, my throat was caught up in knots. I could only sob and try to look on the sun setting in the horizon, I gritted my teeth and held onto the saddle, my only grip of this world, I cursed at myself for what seemed like hours.

"How the Hell could they do this to me?! I trusted them!" I cried, wanting to get it all out. My father wasn't doing this for me, he was doing this so I didn't make him look bad, everyone pretty much hated Dagur, they wanted him dead. I refused to let anyone tell me who I can and can't be with. I love him, there I finally said, I loved Dagur the Deranged.

Things are only going to get worse, my dad was going to come looking for us, he wasn't going to stop until Dagur's head was on a spike.

Toothless moaned, feeling my pain. I wanted to break down, just la down in my bed and cry it all out until I have nothing left, but I couldn't, I have to get back to the edge, I need to see Dagur, I need him with me before I lose it. An what did my dad mean my friends want to do what's best for me? They don't care about me, all they want is Dagur out of my life, they don't care about my happiness, just want Dagur out of the picture and that's all. Night had already fallen, the stars were slowly showing again, covering us in darkness.

Once I saw the edge my eyes were full of rage, but I held back from confronting everyone, I headed straight back to my hut. Once we landed I dropped to my knees, feeling the tears coming back, slowly welling in my eyes. I tried brushing them off with my hands, but they wouldn't stop coming, I need to get out of here, we need to get out of here before dad gets here. I didn't want to risk it all and get us both killed, but the one thing was still eating away at me.

My dad still doesn't know, he doesn't know I'm pregnant. He never will, I'm not letting him in my life anymore, if he won't let us be together, then I would rather take the chance and start a new life. It was the only option we had left now, I placed my hand on my stomach, trying to pull myself together. My father doesn't love me anymore, no one want me to be happy, no one cares about what I want in my life, I could already feel the anger boiling inside of me, waiting to explode.

I quickly opened my door, being greeted by my lovers voice once again.

"Hey you, I thought you would be back soon-" he saw my puffy eyes, tears scarred my face."What the Hell happened?" He wrapped his arms around me. This was finally it, I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't stand anyone else here, I can't trust no one else but Dagur, so there was only one way of doing this.

I sniffled, taking in a breath."Were leaving." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me."Were leaving tonight."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies, I am back with another long chapter! I am so sorry for not updating again DX I am working on the last chapter on Forever Mine right now, but stopped half way through so I could give you another chapter on this story! I am so sorry again for not updating again, lot's of love for each of you.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Fourteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My eyes were tired and red, my head full of anger.Everything was ready and packed, Dagur managed to help me get everything ready for the long night, I was still shaking from the anger, Dagur had to stop me a few times, asking constantly if I was okay?, if we were really going through with this after all. After I go back all I could do was pack, not making any eye contact with Dagir or Toothless, I hated myself, I wish all of this could just go away. How could all of this happen to me? I thought I had friends that I could trust, I thought they would keep this a secret. But it was  trap, Astrid did this, all of this. My heart was aching not just for me,but for losing everyone, I didn't have anyone to trust, just Dagur and Toothless.

Toothless was my best friend, he will always be my best friend, but as for my human friends, I didn't have any left in this world.

But I was going away, all three of us, or I should say four couting the babe growing inside of me.

"Babe look at me." Dagur said while I walked away from him, placing the last of my clothes in my sack."Hiccup." He said firmly, grabbing one of my hands."I need you to listen to me." He cupped my face, forcing my to look up at him."Are you sure you want to do this?"I slowly pulled his hand away from my face, I could still feel the tears coming from my eyes, I gripped both of his hands tightly. This was our only way out, there was no other way.

"Yes." I whispered, feeling a tear slide down my cheek, wiped it away.

He nodded, giving me a look of protection. He kissed me on my lips, pulling me close again. I loved it when he held me close, making me feel safe. We both pulled away from each other, I sniffled and went back to my things, packing what was left."Let's go." I said picking up my bag, Dagur was kind enough to grab a few more of my things, helping me carrying them outside, putting them on Toothless's back. I ran my fingers through my hair, giving my small hut one last look before we leave.

There was no one out tonight, no one was keeping watch over the edge, I would have been upset over this, but now...I just don't care anymore. How was everyone going to react to seeing my hut empty, no one found inside? Why do I care? They don't care about me, or my feelings, and if they did then none of this would have happened. If they were my true friends than...than...god damn it. I hate feeling like this, my hormones are all over the place, one minute I'm fine then the next I'm crying my eyes out none stop.

We were all ready to go, Toothless had everything on his back, ready and packed. I didn't know where we going exactly, would we just go to the cave? Sounds like the only place to go right now, the only place that seems like a real home right now. Dagur knew that island pretty well, he seemed pretty comfortable with that idea, I mean that was the only place we know to go to, hopefully there were no trappers their, otherwise we're screwed.

"I got everything, let's get out of here before-"

"Hiccup?" A soft voice called out, not loud enough for anyone else to hear us.

We both jumped at the sudden voice, I turned around to see a huge figure with blonde hair."Fishlegs?" I whispered, backing up, he was holding a torch, looking at the both of us with wide eyes. Dagur put a firm arm around me, almost glaring at the blonde fiercely. Oh no, but before I could do anything to prevent it, Dagur stepped away.

"What are you two doing out this late?" He walked over closer to us, before I could say anything, Dagur cut in, putting me behind him.

"Get the fuck out of here." Dagur held his ground, starting to step forward towards Fishlegs."This is all your fucking fault, you just had to go running your mouth and no Hiccup's dad disowned him!" Fishlegs mouth dropped. Dagur snarled grabbing the youth by his neck, I ran over."Dagur stop it!"

"W..what are you talking about!? I didn't say anything to Stoick I swear!" He choked when his gripped got tighter.

"Dagur Thor damn it stop this right now!" I yelled.

He then let go dropping Fishlegs to the ground while he wheezed to get some air."I...I didn't tell a soul about you and Dagur I swear...otherwise Stoick would know about...about you being pregnant." He whispered the last part, trying his best so no one would hear us. I helped him back up, Dagur had his arms crossed, looking like he was getting ready to kill Ingerman right then and there, But I put a firm hand on his shoulder."Just listen to him please."

Fishlegs seemed a little shaken, but he was fine.

"Astrid and the others were the ones that ratted me out." I said bitterly turning back to Dagur."Fishlegs would never do this Dagur, he gave us his word." I knew he wouldn't do this, especially with the baby thing going on now, Fishlegs was always the one to keep quiet. Before it was almost too difficult for him, to not break down and confess, it was way back with the whole Outcast and Beserker war. fishlegs wasn't the same boy he was three years ago, he didn't break down in the dark, or cry out if something went wrong.

"I never thought they would do that Hiccup." The blonde said quietly."Did they really go to your father and...." He trailed off.

I looked down at the ground, and nodded sadly."Yeah...yeah it happened, my dad he didn't disown me, he was just....disappointed." I wanted to deny it, I didn't want everyone to know about me getting disowned again, my father hates me, he probably wants me dead after all of this. At least he doesn't know about me being pregnant, thank Thor we only told Fishlegs, if it were to be anyone else I would have been screwed and probably forced to abort it.

"i'm sorry Hiccup, I really am." He tried to comfort me."Is there anything I could do for you guys...just name it and I'll do anything to help you out." He placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort, I turn to look at Dagur, glaring at him to let it go, it wasn't his fault he kept our secret. Dagur sighed and unfolded his arms, walking over and looked at Fishlegs."There is one thing you can for us."

"Anything just name it and I'll make it happen."

I looked back at him."Were leaving, and we need you to keep quiet about this, just pretend you never saw us."

His face fell."You're leaving?" he didn't seem to believe it."W..when will you two be back?" My heart stopped.

"Were never coming back Fishlegs." I said sternly."After everything, I just can't see a reason to stay, I mean you're the only friend I have left...everyone else." I couldn't finish my sentence."No one will miss me, you saw how everyone one else reacted, my doesn't care about me anymore, Astrid wants me dead and everyone else is looking at me as if I'm the worse thing in this world." I couldn't stay here, I could be anywhere near the people I used to call friends, friends don't do this.

"You better keep your mouth shut." Dagur said darkly, holding me with a firm grip.

I slapped his shoulder."Dagur."I said warningly."Please just do this one thing for us Fishlegs, just pretend you never saw us, you'll be helping us a lot if you do this." I looked at him with begging eyes, he paused for a minute then looked back up at us.

"Okay...I'll do it."

I could breath a sigh of relief."Thank you so much Fishlegs, I'm sorry we have to get you involved in this but we really appreciated it, a lot." I walked up and gave him one last hug."I'm sorry we have to say goodbye like this, maybe one day will see each other again, I don't know how or when but one day." I tried to sound hopeful, but in the back of my head it was all coming to an end, Dagur could see it on my face to, he knew what I was getting ready to do.

He smiled at me weakly."I really hope we see each other again, I really hate that it has to end like this, but you have to." he looked down at my stomach."For your baby." That only made feel more sad, I had to protect this baby now, I didn't know how anyone would react to this, I mean everyone hates me for being with Dagur, so this baby could make things worse. I gave my friend one last hug before turning back and getting on Toothless, helping Dagur up.

"Goodbye Fishlegs." I said softly. I was losing another friend, but this time it felt way more painful then the last one, I was probably saying goodbye to the only friend I have left in this world."Thank you...for being a real friend and not betraying me."

He gave one last smile."Goodbye Hiccup, I wish you a long happy life." I could feel nothing but tears in the corner in my eyes, we took off watching him wave goodbye. Dagur wrapped his arms around my waist while sitting his chin on my shoulder. it was a quiet flight, I couldn't talk at all, I had a lump in my throat, one I couldn't get rid of. Tears were already trailing down my eyes again, Dagur kissed my forehead and whispered."I'm sorry baby." I ran a hand over my face, he held me tighter, feeling his body heat against mine already. I was leaving it all behind now, the life I was trying so hard to build had all crumbled in front on my very eyes.

I hated feeling like this, Dagur was being supportive as best as he could be, he just kept whispering me the entire time, blaming himself. I kept telling him it was still my fault, I still had a part of this, I couldn't be the one put all the blame on him, it all started with me, and it will end with me. I was the constant fuck up that caused all of the problems, I thought I ditched it when I first discovered the dragons and tried making this world a better place, but I can't.

"We should have left a long time ago." I murmured."If we left earlier we could of-"

"It wouldn't have mattered Hiccup, all of this happened because of me." His voice was heavy and full of regret."All of this is my fault, and you know it."

"I still have a part of the blame Dagur, if I didn't go running off and crashing on the island then maybe, maybe none of this would have happened."

"Do you regret it?" He whispered, softly pressing his temple against mine."Do you regret...us?" I could hear the sadness, yet anger in his voice.

Without hesitating I mouth out."No, no I don't regret this." Now I have a question for him."What about me? Do you love me?" I asked almost scared, too scared to look at him, just looking out at the distance. I felt his beard brush up against my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips.

"I love you, I've always loved you." His voice was dark, yet still stern, giving me a few more tender kisses to the neck."Do you love me? Do you feel the same way about me?" He asked me, my heart fluttered in my chest as my face started to heat up.

I turned my body around, pulling his face into mine and concealing a kiss, he pulled me in, running his hands down my back. The kiss was deep and meaningful, letting my lips do all the talking, it was a long kiss too, causing him to melt into mine.

I had a small smile on my face after I pulled away."I love you too."

The rest of the trip went quiet again, this time a little more calm. Dagur wanted to go back to the cave behind the waterfall, he some stuff there he stole from a few ships, how he did this I will never know. But at least we have some supplies for now, I didn't know where we would get more supplies, should have thought of that before leaving. Maybe we could start looking for markets or try to get stuff from trader Johann, I could always get valuables for trade.

But could I trust him too? Johann was always good at keeping a secret, he would never sell me out. Sure he was odd and full of long never ending stories but he was still a good friend, one that I haven't seen in awhile though. We haven't really been paying attention to Viggo as of late, I didn't know where they could be at this time. 

Then what seemed to be forever the island was coming into our view, Dagur told he hasn't seen anybody since the whole Toothless situation a few months back, that was good at least. We pretty much drove the hunters away at the moment, we haven't seen them in a while.

We landed on the edge of the cliff, right next to the waterfall."We made it." He got off first, picking me up from my waist and placing me on the the ground."Let's get inside." he wrapped his arm around me, leading the way while Toothless followed us behind, we led the way on the steep edge, enough to get us back to the cave. The water rushed in, the only sound I could hear, it was almost calming to listen too, even while love making it was nice to listen to it.

The place didn't change that much, just a few more fur blankets and some stored food. There was still plenty of firewood stocked up, I knelt down and grabbed a few small pieces of cotton, then started to light it, watching it go up in flames.

"Are you hungry? I know it's been awhile since you ate." He knelt down next to me."I can't have you passing out on me."

"Yeah, I guess trying to eat something would be okay." The herbs have been kicking in, finally allowing me to eat in peace this time. I really didn't care what we had, I could already feel my mouth water by the sound of food already.

"I don't have a lot of options this time, mostly yak or fish, take your pick." He went to his basket full of salmon, next to it was a few legs of yak.

"I think yak sounds really good right now." I think the last time I had any was back on Berk, alys made it when...I couldn't think about that. But I was starving already, Dagur was kind enough to let it roast on the fire, t would take forever to cook, I laid down on the blanket and watched the flames dance inhaling the smell of the cooked meat. Dagur laid right beside me, feeling tired from the long trip, I felt his arms slink around my waist, putting them on my belly, resting his head on my arm.

"What do think we're having, boy or girl?"

I shrugged."I don't know, what do you want me to have?"

"I really wouldn't mind a little girl." He gave me a smile, seeming to like the idea of a little girl running around.

I arched a brow."Really? You don't want a strong healthy boy with beefy arms and a Berserker attitude like you?,Most chiefs want a strong healthy boy to take over."That was the whole point of reproducing in this world,then I gave him a grin."I'm sure it'll be a ten pound babe with your blockhead too."

He pouted at me."I don't have a block head." He ran his fingers through my hair, trailing down my ear lobe."But no, I don't need a male heir Hiccup, the Beserkers don't care about gender." That was nice to hear that at least, I was pretty happy that gender didn't matter to Dagur."As long as this baby is healthy, that's all that matters to me, that and you." He kissed my lips lightly."Plus there's always a chance to make more in the future." he said in a husky tone, looking down at my body before grabbing my rear.

I yelp and slapped his hand away."Haha very funny." He could only cup my cheek and pull me in for another kiss."You want give me a number on how many you want?" I said in between kisses.

"Hmm, let's go with ten." He said excitedly.

"No Thor freaking way!"

"I'm just kidding, I can settle for eight." He grinned and flipped me over, getting on top of me. Trailing my body with more tender kisses, while removing his pants I soon followed by taking my tunic off, throwing it to the side, Toothless was already asleep thank Thor, but I don't think we could keep quiet. Dagur started to play with my neck, causing  to giggle because of his beard, Toothless perked up his ears and saw what we were doing.

Toothless slowly got up, letting out a few grumbles before making his way out of the cave."Sorry T." Dagur said going back to kissing my neck not really caring if Toothless was here or not. Dagur's hands were working there way to my pants, ripping them off, the warm fire hit my bare skin, feeling his length pressing against my rear, he picked me up pulling me up to his lap. I could feel his teeth nipping my neck, feeling his hot breath, making my cock hard already.

I wanted Dagur to make me feel good, I wanted him to fuck me none stop, filling me up with his hot seed, filling me up to my belly."Hold up for a sec, I need to get something so I don't tear you." He got up for a second, went through his bag and pulled out a small bottle of something, it was some sort of lotion, it smelled sweetly. He put some on his hand, rubbing some on his cock,once  rubbing it all over and after he was done, he started pulling me back onto his lap."Ready?"

I nodded.

He guided himself inside, starting with his tip and slowly pushing the rest in, I didn't squirm or shake like before, getting used to his huge length. I could feel my entire face heating up already, Dagur started to thrust, I started to bounce on his lap, holding onto his shoulders while looking into his eyes, we never broke contact. I pushed my lips onto his, drowning in his mouth with each inhale, one of his hands traveled and gripped my ass tightly, the other ran through my thick hair.

he came after a few minutes, after that we switched positions, I got on my hands and knees spreading my ass cheeks and letting him pound my rear again."You're sucking me in babe, I don't think your ass want's to let me go." He thrusted even deeper, gripping my hips tightly. I moaned again, this time a lot louder, causing the cave to echo. Dagur rested his upper body against my back, he let go of my hip and wrapped his arms around his waist, gripping me tight, as if we were becoming one.

He roared as he came again, filling me up with his seed, spilling out on my thighs and belly. He dropped me and we both collapsed onto the fur blankets, after a few breathless second he pulled me up to his chest, I pulled up a blanket up to our chest, I completely forgot about my dinner cooking, I didn't know how long the sex lasted, but it was a while. After a few minutes of resting I finally got up and pulled the meat off, not giving it the chance to cool off, I took one big bite consuming the chuck of meat with in minutes.

I licked my fingers and threw the bone on the ground, Toothless would have it later.I crawled back to the sweet embrace of Dagur's arms, I didn't realize how late it really was. The sun was on the peaks, getting ready to rise up soon."I guess we should get some sleep here soon, it's almost morning."

"Eh let's stay up a little longer, we can sleep in." He kissed my brow.

I sighed, I didn't feel like staying up any longer, I told him I was going to sleep, he pulled more blankets up and covered me up, getting up and placing more wood on the fire. I slowly drifted to sleep with Dagur holding me tight, watching the flames again.

How was everyone going to react to me being gone?Forever? I mean I wasn't coming back, I refuse to come back. I just hope Fishlegs keeps it together, he's done it before. I could count on him, I know I can. He cares and he would never betray us, and if he dose...well, Dagur would get to him first before me but at least we didn't give out our location. Then again maybe we should have, what if something gose wrong and we don't have anyone to help us.

I still don't regret leaving, I'm not putting my life, Dagur's or our baby's life in harms way. I will never let that happen.

I was going to be the parent my dad never was, I never wanted to be a leader, I just wanted to explore the world discover new dragons, just...just be free. I can still do that, just not right now with the baby on the way, later on when he or she gets old enough, then we can do it, as a family. I never got to do that with my father, never got to spend any real time with him without feeling ashamed or feeling like a real son to him, I never felt proud of myself, not to him at least.

I put a firm hand on my stomach, right on top of Dagur's, soon a little life be brought into the world. A life that we would cherish and love constantly until the end of our days. I never thought I would have children, let alone carry one with someone who was my enemy, someone who tried to drown me,but that was a long time ago, a time I thought I would be better off dead, but that's all changed now, there was no turning back now.

My old life was dead and now I was start a new one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my sweet babies! it is me I am back with another chapter, now this one might not be as exciting but there is a reason for that, this chapter is pretty much filler for now until the next chapter, because in the next chapter will start out with Fishlegs and his thoughts and so forth.
> 
> Also two weeks ago my mother had to get surgery again, she alright she recovering and back on her feet already but for the last few weeks I have been taking care of her, so thankfully I am back and trying to get back to work again. Please be understanding, I really appreciate it a lot thank you so much for the support.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

A couple of days had started to pass by, things were kept pretty quiet too.Today Dagur was helping me gather up supplies, helping us stock up for now until we can figure out where we would go next, the berserker island might be our only chance, but I didn't think it was a good idea at all. The rest of the berserkers still aren't too happy about Dagur getting out and gods know what else, I tried not to think about it, but it was still stuck in my head. Whenever I tried bringing it up Dagur would tell me to stop worrying, telling me I worry to much and so forth.

My stomach was already starting to ache again, feeling it coming again. I didn't wake Dagur up yet, I wanted him to get some sleep so he would have to worry about me again, he was pretty much doing all the work for me, Toothless would try to help too, but he wasn't able to do much. I was already starting throw up again, but I didn't want Dagur to see me like this again, I didn't want use all my herbs either, we were already getting low again.

I didn't get much sleep last night, maybe it was just my nerves getting to me again, or the gods decided to torture me again and have me sick for all eternity. I hated this so much, I couldn't stand the smell of anything without feeling the urge to puke all my guts out. Dagur was trying to figure out how to even get my medicine, without stepping foot in the village.

But that was my problem, I worry because I care. Dagur knows I do, but he just brushes it off as if everything is alright. That was always Dagur, just not giving a damn about anything but himself, or he used to until I came along and got pregnant. He would always be asking me if I was alright, if I was starving or was done puking my brains out, it was nice having someone care about me, it was nice that someone was willing to help me, I mean Astrid and Heather did while I was sick but that was before....

I heaved again, putting both of my hands on my knees and just not caring if anyone saw me. I hated waking up and feeling sick the next minute, I was running out of herbs and needed more, I was trying to stretch it out but I was low again. I should have stocked up before taking off but during all of that I didn't care what I brought with me, I wasn't thinking straight during that time, all I wanted to do was leave and never come back. Maybe there was type of herb or plant growing on the island? Dagur might know.

Soon the vomiting I was slow to get up."Gods this sucks." I breathed out looking back at the waterfall. I could use a bath this time, maybe that will sooth my sickness, it was still a little dark out, the sun wouldn't rise for an hour, I slowly stripped myself of my tunic and pants, leaving them next to the bold before stepping into the cool water, I didn't care if it was cold, I could really use a nice bath after this. Hopefully this wouldn't last too long, maybe we could look for a hot springs later.

I was fully in, letting the cold water sink into my skin, I shivered when the cold water touched my bare skin, I didn't care, I just wanted to be clean. But after I jumped in the water I heard footsteps coming closer to me I quickly turned around to see Dagur. I could see his face turn into a small grin, see my naked body on the water."Mind If I join you?" Before I could say anything he already started to take his clothes off, I nodded and he was already in the water.

He swam up to me, placing both hands on my hips. Feeling his large hands brushing up against my skin, I leaned in and let him touch me."Still throwing up I see." He said while putting a firm hand on my stomach, trying to feel around.

I moaned."Shut up." I rolled my eyes."I'd like to see you puking your brains out." I smirked back at him.

"Uh how about no." He said pulling me close as we both listen to the water rushing in next to us."Where are we going to go?" I asked him, at this point we haven't really set on a destination, Dagur just wanted to stay here, but there was no way in Thor I was staying here until the baby gets here, we need things, lots of things if we are going to survive on our own, but of course Dagur kept telling me not to worry about it. But there was nowhere else to go that didn't know us by now, we would have to go all the way out of the north, somewhere that was safe.

"I don't yet Hiccup." He whispered, giving my forehead a kiss."But I'll figure it out, just give me a little more time."

I sighed.

"Don't worry so much dad isn't going to find us here, Fishlegs promised us that at least." He mumbled that last sentence under his breath."And if he doesn't then he'll get to what his insides look like once I rip them out."

"Please don't do that Dagur." I gave him a small plea."He's been my best friend for a long time, he would never do that to me." Dagur couldn't help but roll his eyes at my comment."Whatever you say babe." He pulled away and rested on a rock for a minute."I'm not going to let anything happen to you Hiccup, not you or our baby." His voice was stern but still comforting with me, he just wanted what was best for the both of us though, it felt a little weird sometimes, hearing the two of us. I was still trying to get a hold of myself, telling myself that this was still happening to me.

"You do realize a baby is going to change everything right?" This time was getting a bit more serious."We can't just live in a cave forever." I turned away."I know were doing our best out here, and I know your thinking of what's best but to be honest Dagur...."I trailed off."I'm scared."

I could hear him moving closer to me, getting himself off the rock and cuddling behind me. Warm lips were pressed against my neck while his arms were wrapped around my waist, I sighed again and just let him hold me again."Just leave it all up to me, everything will turn out alright." started to play with my neck again."Dagur..."I trialed off when his hands traveled in between my legs, causing another shiver to go up my spine."Dagur." I moaned.

"Shhh." He pulled away from my neck and bend me over against the rocks."You worry too much." His voice was soft, feeling his beard and rough lips trailing on my flesh."Just trust me." Before I could say anything else he pushed himself inside of me, I moaned a little louder when he started to thrust inside of me, both of my hands gripped the rock, holding onto it for dear life when he started to hit my sweet spot, I could already feel my knees getting weak already. Whenever Dagur showed me his love, it was always a tender neck bite, that was the one weakness I had with him, I don't know why it was always that, out of all the things.

While he was thrusting he continued to kiss my back and neck, feeling his warm breath trailing down, he soon released his seed and pulled out. Soon the fear started to melt away from me, Dagur then pulled me up, turning me over towards him looking me straight in the eyes before taking me in for another kiss. I raised both of my arms up to wrap them around his neck, he picked me up by my hips, sitting me up on top of the rocks, we looked at each other for a few short seconds before he he gave me a smirk."I think you need something for your breath, taste like you haven't brushed in a week." He grimed but still looking at me with his dark smirk.

I glared and slapped him on the shoulder."Well what the hell did you expect? I've been vomiting none stop for the last week." I said crossing my arms still glaring at him.

"Aw come on you know I'm just teasing you." he gave me another kiss."I'll try to look around on the island for those herbs." He patted my knee, trying to give me some support.

I looked at him sternly."I'm going with you, I don't want you going out there on your own."

He raised a brow."Alright, if your up to it." He got out of the water, then taking my hand and leading us both out, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. I started to feel a bit lightheaded after getting out of the water, my knees were getting the better of me, I then looked up and called for Toothless, within a second he appeared and gave me a lick to the face. "You want to go exploring for a bit?" He shook his head in an excited matter, we haven't been out, let alone flying for a while, maybe it would be good to get some fresh air.

I climbed on, then reached down for Dagur, he took my hand and climbed on. He adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around my waist, Toothless took to the skies as we were above the island."Where are we going exactly?"

"Just a little ways, I need find you some ginger,nettle leafy and maybe some red clover."

"And you do know what this stuff looks like right?" I asked him, I don't even know what any of that stuff looks like. But I didn't care at this point, as long as it gets rid of this sickness I'll be fine.

"It's pretty similar what Gothi used for you, except this will last longer."He explained to me while flying."I'm just going to brew it for a few hours and see if it works, I used to get sick and whenever I did I just brewed myself a pot of that and be fine the next day."

"Gods I hope so." I moaned.

"You'll be fine I promise once we get everything you'll be all better in no time." He gave me a peck on the cheek, making Toothless roll his eyes, after a few minutes of flying Dagur asked us to land in and open forest."I know where a few ginger roots are growing, not to far from here." Toothless stayed put while Dagur led the way, he looked around for a while before finding the ginger root, it was a dark orange as he picked it up, throwing it into my bag."Alright now that's out of the way, we need a nettle leaf."

"Then the red clover?"

"Hmm maybe, I'm not sure yet, I don't know if there even in bloom yet." He said while looking around, last time we were here was.... it's better if I don't think about it right now, I turned my head around and started to look around, even though I didn't know what a nettle leaf looks like, I guess I would start looking around for a red clover then. I looked around a bit longer before I heard Dagur peck up with a strange looking leaf in his hand."Found it." He walked over to show me, I sighed in relief.

 "Alright only one more to go."

"Do we really need it though?" I said to him, I just really wanted to go back to the cave and lay down for a while, but Dagur being Dagur kept insisting we look for the last herb, I went along with it and got back to Toothless, heading towards the other side of the island where the red clover could be. dagur knew I was getting sick again, but I was trying to tough it out until then, once we landed I just needed to sit down for a minute, Dagur decided to go without me, putting Toothless on babysitting duty.

That gave a moment to reflect, I patted his head listen to his low grubles and purrs."What am I going to do Toothless?" He looked up at me."How I am I going to do this? Where are we going to go?" I asked his softly, hoping Dagur wasn't nearby."My dad hates me, just about all my friends hate me, and now....and now I'm having a baby to top it all off." I placed my head on my knees, just looking at the ground for a few minutes, I didn't know what else to say, Toothless couldn't give me the right answer, he was just a dragon.

"I mean how screwed are we?" I lifted my head back up."I mean we've been on our own before, just not like this." Yeah because back then I still had a home and friends that I thought were supportive of me, but now.... it was all gone."And now, I have no idea on what I'm doing, I don't if I can even be a parent, I mean I never planned on having kids...let alone to be the one to carry it." i whispered that last sentence as Toothless licked my hand.

"Do you really think Dagur loves me?" Now that was a question I never really thought of until now."I mean he's really caring, he's been taking care of me...." I said quietly."I know he's a bit off but he hasn't left my side...not yet at least."

Toothless gave me a groan, basically telling me I worry too much, just like Dagur of course.

"Fine then mr helpful, can you atleast tell me I won't have kid like Gustav?" Gods that would be a nightmare to deal with. Then again I think I would rather have that then have a little brat like my cousin or crazy like the twins. I didn't want to say that, but it was true. I thought my cousin cared about me, I thought he was family but like everyone else he just turned around and walked away, all because I fell in love with my enemy. But all I could really do was blame myself for this, what was done is done. Toothless only groaned even more at me, just placing his head back down.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and let Dagur do all the work for me?" I sighed." Maybe we could get some stuff from Johann, I could trade some of my old stuff or whatever for supplies." That was only option I could see."After this I might go, maybe take Dagur with us."

Before I could even say another word, Dagur showed up with a small pinkish flower."I'm back."

"That's it?" I looked at him confused."It's looks nothing like a red clover?" I almost wanted to mock it, it like like a normal pick flower."Are you sure that's it?" He nodded and urged me to get on Toothless.

"Come on, let's get you back to the cave so I can get you better." We both got back on, my head was still spinning a bit, Dagur reached around and held me tight, both hands placed on my stomach. it felt comforting while he did that, knowing there was still a life inside of me.

"I was thinking about later...if you want to..maybe we could catch trader Johann later, see if we could get some supplies from him." I said softly, wondering if it was really a good idea."I know he doesn't like you and all, but he's been a good friend and he keeps his secrets and all so maybe-" I was quickly cut off.

"You really think that's a good idea right now?"

"Well maybe if it was just me going, then maybe it won't be too bad." I tried to tell him."Plus I only need a few things."

He grunted."I'm going with you then, I know Johann hates me and all that, but I do have a way to keep his mouth shut." His voice got more dark, that way it used to be when we were enemies. I could tell just by the way he gripped my waist.

"Dagur please." I begged."Don't do anything stupid or something that will get us  in even more trouble." I turned my head a little just a get a look from him. He sighed and just stayed silent for the rest of the ride, once we returned I sat in front of the fire and watched Dagur in silence, just watching him making my medicine so I could get this sickness under control hopefully. Toothless let me rest right beside him, keeping me warm.

"Here." Dagur walked over and handed me a steamy mug, I looked down at the dark colored drink, took and breath and started to drink the bitter liquid. After the first sip I nearly gagged, I looked up at Dagur."Gods this awful."

Dagur let out a low chuckle."Just drink it and you'll feel better soon."

I held in my breath and started to chug down the bitter drink, once it was all gone I handed Dagur the cup, putting my hand against my mouth for a second to get over the nasty taste. After a few minutes I was starting to feel better, I could feel my body starting to relax again, my stomach was no longer doing twist and turns. 

"Feeling better?" Dagur sat down next to me, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, thank you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, this time the kiss was more meaningful. I could feel one of his hands tangle into my hair, then he gently pulled away from me. The hand that was in my hair was now on my chee, stroking in softly."Now that's better." I smiled and pulled away from him, both of us stayed silent for a while, with one arm wrapped around me.

"When do you want to leave to see Johann?" He asked me.

"I don't know yet, maybe tomorrow morning." I shrugged my shoulders."Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Of course I'm still going with you, I'm not letting you go out there alone, not with Viggo and Ryker still out there." His voice got protective, feeling his grip get a little tighter with me. I knew he wasn't going to let me go alone, Viggo and Ryker were still on the loss of course and they were probably still looking for me. Last time we met it wasn't on friendly terms, I didn't know what to do about them yet, it would have to wait after the baby comes.

"How much stuff do we even need?" 

I shrugged."Not much, just a little bit of food, some clothes and whatever we need for a baby I guess." I didn't know that much about babies let alone how to raise one."I don't even know where to start Dagur, I mean what do we really need for this baby?"

"For starters a house a cot for it to sleep in and a lot of other stuff." He ran his fingers through my hair."We have plenty of time for that, we have nine months to go before all that." His hand never left my stomach, but my heart was still fluttering with nerves.

"Then what are we going to do about me getting check out? We don't know any midwives, how are we going to know this baby is alright?" That was another thing I needed to worry about, who was going to deliver my baby? How was this going to work out?

"Then we might have only one option then." Dagur said bluntly.

"What then?" I said clueless.

"We got back to the berserker island, my home." He said with a half smirk, my heart sank for a minute."That place is still my home and still is, I can take that place back Hiccup, no one can stop me." His voice was getting a bit dark."I'm still there chief, my father...." He trailed off at the last sentence.

"W..what about your father? I thought you....I thought you killed him?" I asked him with wide eyes."Or did you-"

"I don't know where he is." He said sternly."I haven't seen him in almost seven years, he went out to sea and he never came back." His eyes were closed for a minute, he then opened them, they were filled with grief."I wanted to tell you but... I just didn't know what to do...I was a bad kid, a messed up one for sure, I wanted to be tough, I wanted to be the chief he never was." Now it was all starting to make sence, why Oswald was never around.

"So that's why, all those years..." He cut me off again.

"Yes, I did all of that." He then took one of my hands and kissed it."And I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure he's dead Dagur? He could still be alive?" I tried sounding hopefully for him.

"I...I don't know Hiccup, maybe, maybe not." His face was almost blank, as if all his emotions had drained out of him, I grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze for support, he did the same and pulled me close.

"One day I'll know, one day I'll find him." He said while holding me in place. My heart ached for him, I didn't want to see him like this, I barely remembered Oswald, I just remember his dark hair and soft calm voice and that was pretty much it. But I know deep down they both really did love each other.

The rest of the day went smoothly, after dinner I just wanted to sleep the rest of this night away, Dagur went along with me this time. I guess he really didn't want to stay up too late, unlike last time. I grabbed all the blankets and two pillows I brought with us, throwing them onto the ground, trying make it as comfortable as possible, it's not exactly the best place to sleep on right now but it was the only thing we had. The cave was probably the closest thing we had for a house.

Most of the time I would sleep on top of Dagur, using his shoulder as my pillow, or his chest. But instead I fluffed up my old worn out pillow from home, something that reminded me of the good times, just something to hang onto. At least this time my stomach wasn't flopping around all night.

Dagur soon followed and wrapped both arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder, whispering good night to me and our unborn, that made me smile again.

Just let this be our last bad day, please. I didn't want to deal with any of my problems anymore, no more bad friends no more dragon hunters, just let me have my peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be the beginning of Hiccup's problems.... a lot of things are going to happen. so stay tuned until next time, now I am going to go update the Stolen Heir next so stay tuned!


	16. Chyapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies I am back with another chapter, is anyone else excited for the last season of race to the edge? I am both sad and excited for this, it should be coming out soon, somewhere between feb/march that date hasn't been revealed yet. But it should be coming out soon enough :D anyway here is another new chapter.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Sixteen

I Own Nothing

**Fishlegs P.O.V**

I still couldn't get over what had just happened last night, Hiccup and Dagur were gone...forever. I never thought this would happen, I never thought Hiccup would go this far, let alone run away with Dagur in the first place. I tried getting them to stay, to see if things could really work out for the both of them. But I couldn't do anything to help them, they have already made up their minds and just left, they left so they could have a better life for themselves, and they made me promise them to keep it all a secret. But the worst part is...Hiccup was now pregnant, a little one was on the way and I have no idea what's going to happen to him now. That was my best friend, and now he's gone.

I hated losing one of my friends like this, Hiccup was the only person who has the same love and study for dragons as me. Now my friend was gone, I couldn't help them at all, I should have been looking out for him. I could have prevented Astrid and the rest of the gang from telling Stoick the truth, but I failed. I couldn't save Hiccup, I could't stop the rest of the group from telling Stoick the truth, I hated this, I hated when the group would split up like this.

This secret could either make me or break me at this point, it's been a few days now no one has asked where they are, so maybe it's a good thing. Astrid hasn't been seen in a little while either, she was still pretty heated over last week. Snotlout and the twins were keeping a lookout over the edge, no one asking about Hiccup either, so me and Meatlug just kept to ourselves for the rest of the week, just a few awkward glances and that's about it. The twins were the only ones I was able to talk to, mostly just random things, or about the chicken.

 I started to rummage through my letters I got from Heather, I hope she comes back soon. I really hope she is okay, I haven't heard from her in a few days, I have no idea where her or Windshear would be at this point. She was still having a hard time dealing with Dagur being her brother, I couldn't blame her. I don't know what Hiccup sees in him, out of all the people, what made Hiccup attracted to him in the first place? I guess enough for them to convince a baby I guess.

Meatlug was taking a nap in the corner of my hut while I was doing this, so far nothing major has happened yet. Where would Dagur and Hiccup go now? Where would they live? Would I ever see them ever again? Will there baby even survive? I didn't really get the chance to look any of that up, maybe I should check in with Gothi about that, I couldn't find any books about it either. The only books I have were based on dragons, not gods and their ways.

Suddenly a soft knock was at my door, I quickly got up to see who it was. I opened the door and met a pair of dark green eyes."Heather!" I squealed and quickly embraced her, catching her a bit of guard but she was kind and accepted my hug."How are you? Are you okay, I haven't seen you in so long-" Before I could ask her anything else she cut me off with a smile and hushed me.

"I'm alright Fishlegs, I'm really happy to see you too." She smiled brightly at me, pulling away from me."Have you seen Hiccup? When she asked me, I froze for a split second.

"Oh uh Hiccup?...uh...uh no I haven't seen him in a few days, maybe he's out or exploring?" I tried to sound smooth and not freaked out, I didn't want to blow my cover this time. I have to keep my secret, for Hiccup, for my best friend."Maybe you could ask one of the guys, maybe they know where he went." I tried to sound not interested in this conversation, not looking at her the entire time. Plus she didn't know about Dagur being here, or used to be.

But I didn't want Heather to leave again, I didn't want her to be alone again."So are you planning on staying for a bit, everyone's missed you..." Mostly me...but I didn't want to tell her that without sounding creepy or weird.

She shrugged her shoulders."I'm planning on staying for a little bit, Windshear could use the company right now." She sat her bag down and went over to Meatlug, rubbing her belly, causing her to purr and open her mouth, releasing her tug like a little puppy."So what have you been up to?" She looked up at me with her lovely smile, a smile I missed so much.

"Oh uh...nothing much really, just keeping a tight hold on the edge." I tried sounding cool."So far no signs of Viggo or any hunters as of late."

"Well that's good to hear, I'm so sorry for leaving earlier...I just needed some time alone." She said this while her back was turned, she soon turned back."So how's Hiccup doing? is he still throwing up? He still didn't look to good last time I saw him."

"I think he went over to Gothi and got something for that." I remember Snotlout went with him to see her, making sure his little cousin was alright, it's funny how Snotlout seemed to care about Hiccup back then, but now it all just disappeared. It was like he stopped caring altogether, family should never do that to each other, yes Hiccup was keeping Dagur a secret from all of us, but it shouldn't have to come to this, none of this should have happened to Hiccup.

But hopefully everyone would keep their mouth shut about Dagur, otherwise Heather might end up going on a killing spree with Astrid if possible. 

"When do you think Hiccup will be back?"

My heart almost skipped a beat, I fumbled with my words."I...I don't know Heather, I would love to tell you but...I just don't know." My words were starting to get faint, I didn't know what else to tell her, I couldn't give my cover away.

Heather gave me one last look, as if she didn't believe me at all, crap. I looked away."But I'm sure he'll be back soon!" I tried to sound a little enthusiastic, but I already knew what was happening, everyone was going to keep asking where he was, but I already knew the answer for it. I tried getting Heather out of my hut, trying to get a little fresh air, maybe go flying with her later, I just hope Heather will take some of the attention off me while she stayed here.

I just hope I don't mess this all up.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The morning had finally come, I woke up to a familare twist in my stomach, I sighed and started to make my daily dose of herbal tea. I had to move away from the warm naked body I laid on top off, causing my own body to lose warmth, I started a fire and filled the pot with water, throwing all the herbs inside while I watched it brew. While I waited I grabbed a fur blanket while sitting in front of the open flames, watching the fire crackle.

My stomach was still flipping around, every smell or taste made me want to throw up again. But before I could get up to stir the tea, I felt warm lips pressing against my shoulder, I turned myd around to see agur full awake, wrapped both arms around my waist, moving his lips to mine, giving me my usual morning kiss. The kiss was sweet, causing my body to respond, I didn't know what was getting into me, one minute everything was fine, the next thing is just me wanting to get fuck for endless hours, not wanting to stop until I was seeing stars.Of course when I came out with this to Dagur, he just laughed and went straight to it, basically doing us both a favor.

"How ya feeling?" He pulled away from me, placing a firm hand on my stomach.

"Awful." I said bluntly."But not as bad as yesterday." I leaned down to stir the pot, trying not to inhale."I just want this sickness to end." It's been almost a month of none stop vomiting, or was it two months? I already lost track, great now I'm losing my mind. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead, then Dagur reached over and cupped my cheek."You're warm again." He said with a stern tone.

"I'm fine Dagur." I tried pushing him away, leaning down again and pulling the pot off the fire, grabbing a spoon and putting some in a cup. Taking in deep sips of the bitter drink, after I was done with the first cup I got another just for good measures. I didn't want to get sick while in the middle of a flight, I just needed a few things from Trader Johann that's all. But Dagur wasn't going to let me go out if I was feeling the slightest type of sickness. 

"I'm not letting you go out if your still feeling sick." He sound just like my dad, whenever I got sick I would be forced to rest and stay locked in my room.

I rolled my eyes."Will only be out for a few hours then will come back Dagur." I was trying to sound convincing to him."I know where his next stop is, it's not too far from here, once we get some stuff then I'll rest."

Dagur sighed in frustration."Fine." He got up and went to the fish basket, grabbing a few cods, roasting them on the fire. The whole time he was silent, still had a look on his face that red with anger, I slowly crawled up next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Dagur shoulders soon released from the tensin, taking one of my hands and holding it tight.

"Don't be mad." I whispered.

"I'm not I'm just...worried, I don't trust a lot of people Hiccup." His eyes then shifted towards me."Johann was always sketchy, I don't trust him." He had his reason not too, but Johann was always a loyal friend to me, to my dad. Why wouldn't I trust him? I don't have any reasons not too, it will only be a short trip and back. As long as we got what we needed we wouldn't have anything else to worry about, I got dressed and we both sat down to each our fish, it was silent the entire time. It was probably best if I gave Dagur a little peace before we leave.

Dagur soon got dressed, still being silent until we went outside, Toothless was wanting to get out again, not wanting to listen to our 'mating' during the long nights. Last time he heard us he almost jumped off the ledge and into the water. Dagur wouldn't stop laughing about it, I would just roll my eyes and pity my poor dragon for having to hear us.

"Are you ready?" I asked after gathering all my stuff, ready to get off of this island. Dagur nodded and we both headed outside, Toothless was already waiting for us, once I got close to him Toothless jerked his head, his eyes focus on my middle, he started to smell it, giving it a soft pur."Come on Toothless." I got on first, then reaching my hand out for Dagur, he grabbed on before taking off, Johann couldn't be too far, I know he was on his way to Berk, hope we can catch him before he gets there.

The flight went pretty well, I wasn't feeling sick thankfully.

Trader Johann probably won't be too happy seeing Dagur with me, maybe I should just hide Dagur somewhere, I didn't know where maybe on a nearby island or somewhere near the docks depending where Johann will be next. I just hope Viggo or Ryker aren't near by either. I didn't want to deal with any dragon hunters right now, the two of us couldn't take on a whole ship of hunters. Dagur on the other hand would probably pile drive them all at once, while I have to sit that one out, I can't do anything because of the pregnancy, I couldn't take a risk like this.

As long as the hunters aren't around it shouldn't be too bad.

"I'm going to have to leave you somewhere, I don't need Johann knowing about you being with me." I kept my eyes forward the entire time, looking out for Johann's ship, it could have been anywhere, maybe I was wrong, Dagur tighten his grip a little bit when I told him this.

"I'm not letting you go alone Hiccup." His voice could cut through iron."No way in hell I'm letting you go alone this time, not with the hunters out there, not without me protecting you." Here we go again with Dagur wanting to protect me every second of the day."I don't trust you being alone with Johann, that little creep could be up to something."

"What could he be up to Dagur?  He's a trader, that's all he dose it trade goods and travel all over the world." I explained."I'll be fine, it'll only be for a few minutes and I'll get back to you." The winds started to pick up, sending chills through my thin clothes."I won't take too long, if I'm not back in twenty minutes, then you can come and get me." I told him sternly, he still didn't want me out of his sight though, but I ignored him.

Dagur then finally gave in."Alright...alright you win, at least take this with you." He pulled out one of his knives, telling me to hide it in my pocket. I thanked him for the blade and continued to look forward, telling Dagur to keep a look out for Johann.

"There he is." Dagur pointed out, he was making his usually shipping near a small island, giving us a good enough cover for me to hide Dagur. We ended up landing a couple of minutes away, hiding near the trees while we watched other traders go by, Johann had just made it to the docks, releasing the bridge so others could come aboard. I had a clack with me, I put it on and turn back to my lover."I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." I looked up at him before giving him a light peck on the lips."If I'm not back in a few minutes then come find me."

"Be careful." He said, watching me walk away.

I tried keeping my face hidden from others, I only kept my focus on Johanns ship, stepping foot on the docks. As soon as I stepped onto the ship, the place was pretty crowded, vikings and other travelers were looking around, picking up objects while Johann explained what they were. I held my breath when I passed him, I had a little bit of gold, along with some furs to trade if I saw anything up for grabs. Just hearing Johann again brought back some good memories.

I went down to the lower deck while Johann was too busy, this gave me the chance to look around. I didn't really need any ink this time, all I really needed was some thicker blankets, weapons and whatever else I could think of, the rest I could try to get at a market maybe.

But soon enough I found what I was looking for, I found some think wolf pelts, about three of them. I picked them up examining them, but before I could turn around I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and raised my hand, almost ready to hit this person.

"Master Hiccup it's me!" the voice shrieked.

"Johann." I said softly before I could do anything else he pulled down my hood. I was taken back when he first did that.

"Where have you been!? Your father has been worried sick! I was just over at Berk a day ago, he's been looking all over for you." His voice actually sounded worried."I kept telling him over and over I didn't know where you were, I kept asking him what was wrong and why you ran away in the first place, but he wouldn't tell me." I thankful no one had told him about Dagur, otherwise that would have made things worse, but now I could at least come to Johann for supplies without Dagur coming along.

I shook my head."I'm so sorry Johann, I don't want to get you caught up in this...but I need you to pretend you never saw me." I looked up at him."I know this is bad but...I can never go back to Berk, I can't tell you why...otherwise..." I trailed off."Never mind that, it doesn't matter anymore, if anyone ask if you've seen me...just lie for me...please." I looked back at him with pleading eyes."I don't want my dad to know about me."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said softly.

He nodded."Then I'll keep this between us then." He clasped my hand softly."I'll pretend that I never saw you, in case anyone ask."

"Thank you Johann." I thanked him, I picked the fur pelts back up, willing to pay for them.

"It's on me, you can take whatever you need." I smiled and thanked him again. I gathered up more thing putting them in my bag before leaving the bottom deck, thanking Johann again before leaving the ship with a bags worth goods. I made it back to the forest area of the small village with Dagur and Toothless waiting for me.

"Well?" Dagur had his arms crossed then dropped them when he saw all the stuff I got."I guess you hit the motherload with Johann today." He grinned before taking the bag from me, looking inside with a pleased smile on his face.

"Long story short Johann was willing to help me out, he knows I haven't been around berk in a while." I hopped back on Toothless, grabbing dagur by the wrist and pulling him up."My dad is looking for me, so were going to have to hide out for a while longer, but Johann doesn't know about you, so that's a plus."

"How come he doesn't know?" He asked me.

"Because my dad didn't tell him." because my father is too ashamed of me being with you. That was only thing I could point out, my father pretty much hates me. At least we were stocked up on things that we needed now. The entire trip home was more peaceful now, I was starting to feel more relaxed about this, maybe next time we could start working on stuff for the baby, or maybe we could try to find a small village to start a new life in. But there was still the other chance of going back to the Beserker island, Dagur was trying to convince me to come along. Maybe in a few months we could give it a try, maybe once all of this settles down we could move there.

Everything was going to be okay, no one knows about me and Dagur. For once we could relax a little bit.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I managed to make it back to the base, all the dragon hunters were waiting for the latest update. The entire place was heavily guarded, catapults and weapons everywhere now. This island was probably the most deadly I've seen in a long time. Then again this was Viggo Grimborn after all, one of the most infamous dragon trader.

I made it to the tent, it was covered in dragon skins, dragon skulls and bones. here inside waited a figure sitting at a desk with a chest of maces and talons. The figure looked up at me.

"You made it, I thought you would never show up." Viggo got up from his seat and greeted me."Any news on our little dragon rider and his lover?" His arms were behind his back, I still don't know why he wants that runt of a boy, he might as well kill him before it's too late.

"Aye, soon we will have them both."

Viggo grunted."It's only Hiccup I want, I don't care much for Dagur, Hiccup is my only concern right now." He turned around, looking at his large map."Once I have Hiccup we won't have to worry about him, or his schemes."

"What are your plans for him anyway?"

"It's none of your concern right now, all I need you to do is keep this little trust bond going, never let your guard down with him." He walked back to me, handing me a small bag of gold."But thank you for your services, trader Johann."

I grinned darkly."Oh believe me, it's was my pleasure." I took my gold, putting it away."I'm sure will get you your little dragon soon."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... I was not prepared for this story to get so many hits and kudos...Thank you all so much! I just got done watching the final season of race to the edge....and now my heart is broken! Viggo went out a lot better then I expected, Dagur and Mala are now a thing and I ship it! But I'm still in mourning over Viggo tho DX Why was I expecting Viggo to grab Hiccup and pull him in for a kiss, after he grabbed Hiccups hand before he went out like a badass, Now I might be writing a one shot of that scene now...FUCK! VigCup is now my number one ship, Dagcup is my second.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Seventeen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Three months had already past by, I didn't really notice at first, not until my little bump started to show already. Dagur of course pointed it out, almost squealing in joy as he would have his hands on my stomach more than often now. My stomach was more firm too, along with a few stretch marks, little one on my hips. But Dagur was still enjoying every minute of it, rubbing my shoulders or feet whenever I felt pain or stressed out, whenever I was over worrying about something big. Honestly it didn't really feel like three months, it only felt like days since I left the edge with Dagur, hopefully Fishlegs was keeping everyone else at bay about me. Wondering if my dad ever misses me? Probably not.

Today was one of thoses days, me having one of my moods again.The cave was starting to become more like a home to us now, it was more decorated with furs, maps and various other things, along with a few baby things that we were going to need later on, the only thing we didn't have was a cot for the baby, but Dagur being Dagur going out of his way like always, insisted on making the cot himself, even though he has no idea how to make one.

I sighed."Your not giving on on that cot are you?" I raised a brow, watching my love working on the small pile of wood, saying it looked like a small make shift of a cot, but to me it just looked like a pile of busted up wood. I was laying down against Toothless, under a pile of fur to keep me warm, Dagur wasn't giving up this time, he was too determined to get it done now. Sometimes I wished I had my old crib, it was probably thrown away or destroyed by my dad now.

"Nope." Dagur wiped his brow."Not until I get it done." He grabbed a hammer and started to pound the wood together."It's almost done." I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Toothless, his ears perked up to see him at 'work', the night fury eyes him for a minute before letting out a grunt, he didn't seem to amused about the sudden noise. I ignored it for a little bit, running and tracing my fingers along my little bump, it was starting to feel real now.

I wasn't throwing up anymore,thank the gods. But a new problem started, I just wanted to eat endlessly, which Dagur had no problem with either. Toothless was starting to help too, sometimes if Dagur was out, getting supplies from other traders, Toothless would often share his fish with me. I looked back up again, being pulled away from my thoughts to see Dagur getting frustrated already."Dagur just let me build the cot." I tried pleading with him for a minute. I got up and stood next to him, looking at the pile of sticks of wood, now broken into little pieces. I had idea idea on how to make a cot but I was willing to give it a try, only if Dagur would let me.

"No." He said."I don't need you to strain yourself." He placed a firm hand on my stomach protectively."You and the little one matter the most right now." I cocked a brow.

"It's just a cot for Thor's sake, it's not that hard, just let me help you...just a little bit....please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, Dagur sighed giving into me and handing me the hammer, we both sat down on the ground, taking what we had left to make this work.

Within a few hours and my with my arms and back finally going numb, what was left was finally finished. We both looked down at what we made, I had a half smile on my face, proud at what we did."There." I put the hammer away, stretching my arms out."That wasn't so bad." I looked back at him, the cot wasn't too bad, it was enough for a newborn to sleep in until we could get something better for the time being, agur crawled over to me.

Dagur pressed his lips onto my forehead."Why can't building a cot be as easy as making a baby." He mumbled.

"Dagur!" I yelled.

"What it's true!" He said smirking at me, seeing me pouted again, he took my chin and captured my lips, making me want more. He grabbed my shoulders, taking me back to our makeshift of a bed, laying me down on the white furs, taking my pants off slowly before taking his tunic off, throwing it to the ground."Your loving this aren't you?" I whispered when he was kissing my neck softly. He grunted and spread my legs apart, feeling his length pressing against my rear.

"Of course I am." He pulled me in for another kiss, before giving me a smack on the ass. I yelped when he did that, glaring at him, I don't why he loved playing with my ass, sometimes I hated it when he did it, other times I loved it. Dagur didn't need to prepare me this time, I was still wet from last night, he gave me another loving kiss before pushing himself back in me, I gave a small cry, gripping his shoulders before he started to thrust."Shh it's alright, I'm trying to take it slow so I don't hurt you or the baby." He said softly, I nodded, letting my hands travel to his hips.

"Fuck me." I said softly."Hard." I didn't want him to gentle this time, I like it when he was rough with me, I liked it when he would shove his length inside me, I like it when he would pull my hair, and I loved it when he would eat me out. I don't care what position I was in, pregnant or not, I wanted it hard.

He listened, he grabbed my child bareing hips, feeling it hit my navel. I cried out in pleasure when he hit my sweet spot."Harder Dagur, harder!" I yelled gripping him tighter, sinking my nails into his flesh. He would bite my neck too, leaving his mark on me, drawing a bit of blood on my neck. He would leave his mark, making everyone know I was his and his alone. Dagur picked up the pace, pulling me up and started to bounce me on his lap.

He started to play with my nipples, sucking and licking on them tenderly, I was releasing milk yet. I was still hoping it wouldn't come yet, I was still trying to get used to being pregnant after all, my pecks haven't swelled up yet either. Dagur nipped on them a little harder, causing me to moan louder. They have become more tender over the last couple of months too, making Dagur more interested in them, using them to his advantage.

"Dagur- Agh!" He finally came inside of me, spilling his seed all over my inner legs and lower stomach.I collapsed and pulled myself off of his lap, resting my head on his shoulder, taking in deep breaths. Dagur wraps both arms around me, one hand on my stomach. Sex was one of things that kept us busy, since we couldn't go flying to often because of the baby, I haven't even seen a midwife yet either, so I didn't know if I was even healthy, I didn't know if the baby was growing properly either. Dagur was telling me everything would be fine, but I was still paranoid as always.

"Feel better?" Dagur asked me.

"Yeah, still a little sore on my back but other then that I'm feel good." I snuggled against his warm embrace."How are you feeling?" I asked him, wondering if he was alright too. Dagur gave me a soft smile and took my lips again."Better than ever." he said after pulling away, pulling the furs up a little bit."I need to ask you something tho." he seemed scared to ask me, but he didn't hold back. What was he going to tell me?

"What is it? What's wrong?" I got up, sitting while holding my stomach a little bit. Great now what?

He bit his lip and looked back at me."Do you... ever think about getting married?" My eyes widen, feeling a lump in my throat. Dagur then took my hand slowly, holding it with both hands."I've been wanting to ask you, but...I didn't know if we would be ready to-" He looked back up with me, seeing me wide eye still."But we don't have to, if that's what you want-" I cut him off by grabbing his face, he relaxed and held me in his arms. We both melted into each other's arms, I pulled away, tears leaving my face.

"Yes." I said softly."Yes I'll marry you Dagur."

I never thought of getting married this soon, but honestly I rather spend it with Dagur than anyone else. I was scared of thinking about it, but I knew what I was getting myself into, I was already outcasted by friends and little family I have. It was just the two of us, or I should say three until the baby gets here. But at least we could make a fresh start, make something out of this before we have the baby, I didn't know how we would get married, who would marry us? I mean we could secretly elope. But we needed a witness or two for that, but who?

Dagur cupp my face."You have no idea how happy I am." He whispered."But we don't have to get married now."

I nod my head."You're right, we don't have to get married right now." I then smirked."We can get married tomorrow." I placed my hand on top of his, still holding my face."Let's get married tomorrow." Dagur was the one with wide eyes now.

"Are you serious? Where will we go?" he asked me."I mean I was thinking we could just make up our own vows and get married somewhere private." He shrugged his shoulders, I was little surprised that he wanted to keep this a private ceremony, maybe we could do that. I guess it really didn't matter where we have our little wedding at, as long as it was just me and Dagur, everything would be perfect Toothless returned after come in from the outside.

"I don't know where will go." My hands went back to my stomach, Dagur looked down at them, resting his large hand on my firm stomach."I guess we could settle down for a private ceremony." I didn't want a big wedding anyway, just us and Toothless, I guess Toothless would be our only witness now. I didn't want to lose Dagur, I wanted him to be mine forever and until my last days, I wanted this to be forever and no one else's. After a few hours of talking about it, we decided to have our wedding tomorrow, somewhere more private on the island. We didn't have any rings or a betrothal gift for neither of us, or so I thought until Dagur pulled away from me."Wait here." he slinked away from me, pulling his pants and going through his pockets and pulled something out.

He stood up and held something in his grasp."For you." I took the gift, it was a plain golden ring, he slipped it onto my left hand, on my ring finger.It shining bring in the flames as I looked at closley, it was perfect."How do you like it?"

"It's perfect." I smiled up at him, I thanked him with a tender kiss."Tomorrow." I whispered to him, my eyes were almost beaming at him.

"Tomorrow." He said back, he kissed me again

**Fishlegs p.o.v**

I was making my usual trip back to Berk with Meatlug leading the way for us. It was a bright sunny morning, the terrible terrors are out and for once I am not being grilled on where Hiccup is, or so I thought until I landed. Not even after two minutes of us being on the island I could see Astrid running over towards us, oh great."Astrid!" I tried to sound excited and not suspicious."W..What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the edge?"

"Hey Fishlegs."She said calmly."I've been looking for Hiccup...I haven't seen him since...you know." Her voice was filled with pain."I wanted to look for him and tell I'm sorry, have you seen him? Stoick is looking for him two, I mean it's been three months now and-" I quickly cut her off.

"Nope! I haven't seen him bye!" I got back on my dragon, I need to get out of here now.

"Wait!" She called out but it was too late, meatlug sped up as fast as she could, thank the gods stormfly wasn't around at the time. But now what was I going to do? Stoick is looking for Hiccup now, oh man this is getting bad, I can't let anyone know where Hiccup is, well...truth be told I don't know where and and Dagur took off to, they just left and didn't give me the location of their whereabouts. I made a promise to keep it all a secret, plus Hiccup was now carrying Dagur's child.

I was now miles away from Berk, I didn't have to worry about Astrid for little bit. But what was I going to do in the meantime? Everyone was going to notice that Hiccup has been gone for too long. My heart was racing like mad, I couldn't contain myself.

"What am I going to do meatlug!?" I said in a frighten voice, my hand shaking along with my voice, she let out a small moan, wiggling her tail."I can't blow my cover, I just have to keep myself together and not blow it." I took in a deep breath, trying to relax, maybe I should mediate for a little while. That is if I don't get ambushed by my friends with constant question about Hiccup over and over again, so far only Astrid was the only one to notice, Heather only asked me the one time, hopefully she wasn't getting too suspicious either.

I returned to the edge, I could see Snotlout and Hookfang saddling up.

"Hey Fishlegs, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Oh no." I whispered. 

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Of course he had to just ask me that right now, please Thor give me strength so I don't screw this up. His light blue eyes crossed mine, I gave him a nervous smile and tried my best to stay calm.

"Oh Snotlout! I uh...I haven't seen him." I was getting ready to walk away from him but he quickly grabbed me.

"Hey wait up!"  He grabbed my shoulder tightly."Ever since my cousin left you've been acting weird!" He accused me, he was getting angry with me."You know something, ever since Hiccup got with Dagur I've been worried." That was a first coming from him."I know me and Hiccup never got along, but he's still my baby cousin and I need to protect him from people like Dagur." 

I glared at him."Since when did you care about Hiccup?" I asked him."What if he's really happy with him? Sure it might not be the most perfect relationship out there but...Hiccup seemed really happy for once." But Snotlout didn't want to listen.

"Dagur is a lunatic with issues and Hiccup doesn't need that in his life."

I rolled my eyes."Oh yeah because you and Astrid seemed very supportive and seem to know what Hiccup really wants!" I yelled, Snotlout's eye widen as he stepped back at my sudden outburst."You have no idea what kind of pain you've caused him in the first place, even before Dagur came along, you NEVER treated Hiccup like family! and you know it!" I stomped away from him, leaving the black hair boy speechless, just standing there with his mouth opened."Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go meditate!"

I stomped off for a few minutes, searching for my hot springs, along with Meatlug next to me.

"I can not believe him!" I said while searching while searching."Oh there it is." I felt some relief as I sat down on my favorite stone. I was trying to calm down, the steam was welcoming, filling my skin and nose with relief. I tried focusing my mind somewhere else, letting the steam taking me away, right when I was about to go in and relax.

"Fishlegs?" Ugh gods what now? I jerked up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes, locking onto mine."Heather" I said ina more happier tone."W..What are you doing here? Do you need something?" She smiled at me.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" My heart dropped when she asked me. Oh baby Thor in a thunderstorm! Why was everyone asking about Hiccup all of the sudden?

"No I haven't seen him in months." I said calmly."But anyway why are you here? I mean I'm sorry I'm just happy to see you!" I smiled back at her, she returned the smile.

"Stoick is here, he's been looking for Hiccup, he seems really worried." Her voice was scared as she looked right at me, I could literally hear my own heart pounding."He wants to talk to you." Once she said that I could feel my blood run cold instantly, my entire body tensed up when she said the words, Stoick was here...to talk to me...of sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, what was I going to do, at first I wanted to run away and take off on Meatlug but that idea quickly went out the window.

Then it just got worse.

"FISHLEGS!" The chief's voice rang out, loud enough for all to here.

"Oh Thor I am so screwed."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

My Enemy My love

Chapter Eighteen

I Own Nothing

**Fishleg's P.O.V**

My heart was in my throat when I heard my name being call, I tensed up when I started to walk back to the edge. Heather was walking along side of me, she held my hand. It gave me some sort of comfort when she did it, making me feel a bit better, but once I saw Stoick, I thought I was going to die. His eye locked on mine, his cold grey stormy eyes could kill me alone, Gobber was with him too, giving me a concern look, as if he knew this was coming to and end. I was trying not to give myself away, Snotlout had his arms crossed along side Stoick, he wasn't mad anymore, just worried for once. The twins were just silent the entire time.

"Chief." I said softly."W..w..What brings you here on this lovely day?" I tried to sound relax but I stumbled with my words. Snotlout was still looking at me, giving me that look of 'I know you know something' but I didn't focus on him. Heather and the rest of the gang stayed silent, knowing Stoick wasn't messing around, Meatlug growled at the chief, but as soon as Stoick sent her a glare she was quick to back off, that only made me feel worse.

"Where is Hiccup?." his voice was stern with me, walking over closer to me."You know something Fishlegs, I need you to tells us where he is." My heart almost skipped a beat.The chief glared at me for a moment, I looked down, still fumbling with my words. I was too afraid to look back up at him, but my eyes got the best of me when I locked eyes with him again, I could see his face getting red, his eyes were angry. I felt shivers going up my spine."Fishlegs, where is he? I haven't seen Hiccup in three months, I'm worried about him." He continued to talk."I don't want him with Dagur you know that, and I don't want to see him get hurt, so if you do know anything, please tell us."

Heather then grabbed my arm."Dagur?, wait was he here!?" Her voice was angry now."What the Hell was he doing here!"

I turned back to her."Just please let me explain Heather please, just...just give me a few minutes with Stoick." She shook her head and walked off, I wanted to plea with her to come back, but Stoick made me stay where I was. I hated seeing Heather like this, she was angry yes but now I was losing her again, Snotlout looked at me, giving me another ook to just let her go, let her cool off until I was done. I was getting ready to go after her again but Stoick had other plans.

"Stay right where you are Fishlegs." Stoick said sternly."You know something."

I started to shake."N..no sir, I don't know anything."  _Please chief just drop it, please leave me alone, I don't want to break Hiccup's promise. I don't want to lose the only friend I have left._

"Are you sure about that Fishlegs?" Gobber chimed in, stepping forward."You don't seem like it, I think you might know something that we don't." Gobber was now starting to pry at me, I stepped back avoiding eye contact with the blacksmith."Hiccup could be in trouble."

"He's not in trouble." I said slowly."Maybe he just wanted to get away for a bit." I trailed off. Dagur promised to take care of Hiccup, to keep him and the baby safe. They weren't in any danger.

"For three months!" Stoick yelled, stomping over towards me."I'm done with the games Fishlegs, now, where.is.My.son!?" He yelled again, I started to shake. I wasn't going to give up, I keep telling myself over and over until the chief came in closer.

"I...I don't know what your talking about?" I tried lying again, feeling my entire body shaking."I'm sure where ever Hiccup is he fine-" Stoick cut me off by his hand. I froze in my tracks when the older man looked at me with a burning anger, my heart was getting ready to explode. Stoick never took his eyes off of me, Snotlout looked at me again, giving me another look 'tell him' he wanted to say, but I couldn't word it out, let alone speak.

"I've heard enough!"His voice boomed out, I wanted to run. But this time Stoick grabbed me firmly by my shoulders."Tell me right now Fishlegs, where is Hiccup? Where did he go? Why hasn't he come back yet?" I froze and turned my head away. I didn't want to tell him, Hiccup could be in danger, or he could be on the other side of the world right now, I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want Stoick to know his son was pregnant with Dagur's child.

"I can't tell you Stoick." I said softly.

He sighed in frustration."And why is that Fishlegs!? Hiccup could be in Dagur and your not doing anything to help." He was wrong I was helping Hiccup, I was trying to keep him a secret. But I didn't know how much longer I could keep it. I twiddled my fingers around for a brief minute, biting my lip."I need you to tell me right now."

"I can't tell you anything Stoick I'm sorry." I was getting ready to walk away, but he wasn't letting me go so easy.

"I'm done with the lies Fishlegs." He was standing his ground with me."Tell me now!" I couldn't take it anymore, I was cracking already."Hiccup could be in trouble, Viggo or the dragon hunters could have taken him for all we know?!" His voice raised in volume."TELL ME NOW!"

I could already feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore."HE RAN AWAY WITH DAGUR OKAY!" I cried out, feeling the anger build up inside of me, I couldn't take the yelling or screaming anymore, Stoick's jaw dropped when I revealed this, everyone else gasped."They ran away after you confronted him...he was scared of you he... he didn't know what to do.." My voice trailed off, it didn't feel good releasing this out.

Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing."Why?" His voice was no longer angry."They ran away?...oh gods." it was finally hitting him.

I looked up at him with angry eyes now."Because of you! and how everyone treated Hiccup after it was reveal about his relationship with Dagur!" My voice screeched."They care about each other, sure they don't have the best relationship...but they really do care about each other Stoick, and Hiccup...." My voice was fainted for a minute."Hiccup loves him, after you told Hiccup off...he couldn't take it, he felt alone, abandoned, he thought no one else cared about him, so that's why..."I trailed off."Dagur tried talking Hiccup out of it, trying to give it a little time but it was already to late."

"No." Stoick said coldly."Not my Hiccup."

"But that's not all of it, there's more to the story." I was so going to regret saying this."I ended up catching Hiccup and Daur the night they left." I looked away to see Astrid with tears in her eyes, full of regret, full of sadness, Snotlout was the same, clutching his hands over his head."But what I'm about to tell you might be the worst part."

"What is it Fishlegs?' Stoick was trying to be prepared.

"Hiccup is..is pregnant." I could hear nothing but silence, everyone was wide eye again, looking at me as if I was crazy. Stoick was the worst out of the group, his eyes were wide and full of fear, Gobber almost didn't believe it.

"What did you just say?"Snotlout was the first to say something."Hiccup can't have babies." His tone was getting rough, not believing any of this."He's a boy they can't-" Gobber cut him off with a harsh hush.

"That's not true." Gobber spoke up."Gothi knows about this, or at least some rare cases of this." Stoick looked at his best friend with wide eyes."It's usually a blessing from the gods, Hiccup is one of thoses cases, maybe he did something to please them, giving him the gift of bearing children." I didn't know too much about it, but Gobber was right about everything. Gothi would probably know more about this, maybe there was a book somewhere, I remember reading something about this.

"Is this true Fishlegs?" Stoick looked back at me."Is Hiccup really...pregnant?" His voice was scared, not wanting to beleive what was happing to his only son, Gobber had to keep him calm, trying to tell him everything was alright.

I nodded."It's true sir, Hiccup should be at least three months now, maybe further." Everything was starting to calm down.

"And you have no idea where they could be?" He looked at me with scared eyes, I shook my head at him, telling him no."Oh Odin what have I done?" He said softly, putting his hand over his face, the pain was starting to set in now." I did this."

"No you didn't...I did." Astrid step forward." I did this Stoick, if there's anyone to blame it's me, I shouldn't have told you about Hiccup and Dagur." She was already feeling the guilt"I should have back off, I should have kept my mouth shut but instead...I ended up hurting someone I loved." She really did love Hiccup at one point, but his heart already belong to someone else, her heart was broken and now all she could do was heal, but she couldn't heal, not without Hiccup."This is all my fault Stoick."

"I had a part to plan in this too, I wasn't there for my baby cousin." Snotlout chimed in."I hate Dagur still I'll admit it, but if he really makes Hiccup happy then I'll be there for him." He gave me a half smile, but I was still mad at him. He still shouldn't have treated Hiccup like that, now Hiccup was gods know where, no idea where he could be, maybe the Beserker island. But I had my duebts about that, Dagur would have to reclaim his title of chief.

"He's right."Tuffnut looked at his sister for support."Hiccup's gonna need all the support he can get." Ruffnut nodded.

Stoick sighed again, feeling awful."I did this to my own son, and now..." Gobber came up to him, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder."He'll be alright Stoick, will find him and bring him home, then will get through this."

Stoick shook his heads."Gods only know what there doing right now, next thing I'll know is Hiccup and Dagur eloping in secret marriage." Stoick would probably have a heart attack if that ever happened, he was still trying to get it through his head that he was going to have his first grandchild, now the possibility of them getting married...well it could make things a lot worse.

"Oh come now Stoick Hiccup wouldn't do such a thing, they haven't been together that long." Gobber said softly."I'm sure Hiccup is just scared and needs some time alone, will find him Stoick." These words were gentle, but not enough to keep Stoick on the island, he got on Skullcrusher and told everyone to start looking for Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn't get married this soon would he? No I don't think he would do that, Hiccup wasn't that reckless.

Now I had to go talk to Heather, that is if she hasn't left to go kill her brother yet.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I smiled while looking outside, the sun was bright and shining bright."Are you ready?" Dagur wrapped his arms around my waist, both hands resting on my middle. I was dressed in my favorite red tunic with all my armor on today, wanting to look my best. Dagur for once had shaved his bear, wanting to clean and cut for me. I turned my head and ran my fingers along his now fresh smooth face, feeling really nice to the touch."You look great." He whispered.

I scoffed playfully."Yeah right." I looked back at him, he had his berserker armor on this time. His hair or at least what was left with it was slicked back.dagur made a comment saying I glowing, but I didn't believe it, I just shook my head and kissed him sweetly."Let's go." Dagur said taking my arm and leading us out of the cave.

It was finally time to get married, Toothless followed us out, making out way out of the cave, Dagur clung onto my arm, making sure I wouldn't fall off the ledge. The sun hit my face, bringing warmth to my body when we reached the bottom of the lake,Dagur was going to take us to the open field, covered in flowers. We've been there a couple of times, it would be a perfect spot for us. It was a perfect day, it was the day where we would make it official.

I never thought I would get married, let alone to Dagur. But I was happy with him, he makes me happy and I make him happy. I didn't have to hide anything from him, I didn't have to lie to him about anything, he was always there for me. Astrid wasn't the same,we always fought about stupid things, and most of the time it was my own fault. But I thought I loved her, I thought I was doing something right for once and have been with her for almost three years, we grew up together. But it was all over, I kept blaming myself, but I knew it wasn't my fault, none of this was, all of this happened for a reason. Me and Dagur are together for a reason, and I will never look back, if I look back I am lost.

Me made it to the open field.

I was almost in aw when we entered, ever though we have already been here before. The flowers were in full bloom, none of them were deadly to dragons thankfully, so that was a good thing to have. We both stopped in the middle of the field, holding each others hands while looking at each other.

"Do you want me to start?" I nodded, having no idea what to do, let alone start first.

Dagur began to call out to Odin and the other gods, letting them know of our union, while holding my hands the entire time. We never broke eye contact with each other, Dagur then continued to say his vows, it was a good five minutes of saying his, confessing his love for me, telling me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.He then pulled my hand up, my left one and pulled the ring out."I pledge my love to you Hiccup Haddock."

Then I pulled out my ring for him, it was a chunk of silver I melted over the fire this morning, letting it cool off until we were ready. I looked up at him, telling him how much I loved him, telling him the same vows he said before."I pledge my love to you Dagur the Deranged." Dagur then leaned in with a dark grin, he pulled me close towards him.

"I may now kiss the bride." He said in a husky tone, before I could protest he flipped me over with my one leg sticking in the air while he kissed me deeply. My entire face was going dark crimson red while Toothless groaned in the background.

He finally brought me back up, pulling his lips away from mine, but pressing his forehead against mine."I love you." I whispered softly. He held me close to his body, not letting me go, my little bump brushed up against stomach, one of his hands rested on it."I love you too." He then picked me up bridal style."Time for the honeymoon." I giggled when his said that, we were already there, Hell we've been treating this entire time like a honeymoon.

The trip back the cave was quicker then I thought, Dagur really wanted to go back the cave, leaving Toothless behind to wallow. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my poor dragon, he would come back eventually, he didn't want hear us 'mating' the entire night again, he already had to through with that on the edge when I was hiding Dagur in my hut.

Dagur was already working his way with me, leaving tender kisses all over my body. I was already moaning from the sensitive touch, my tunic was peeled off, Dagur's hands traveled to my ass, cupping it roughly and laying me down on the fur blankets, his lips travels to my nipples, licking and sucking on them hungerly."Dagur..."I moaned.

"Wifey." he teased, pulling his head up, looking at me with his dark green eyes.

Hubby." I teased right back at him, he was getting hard between my legs I sat up."Come here husband!" tackled him, feeling the sudden urge, wanting him inside of me. Dagur was taken back at my sudden tackle, but he welcomed it when he grabbed onto me, flipping me over, shiwing me he was in control, spreading my legs apart and leaning down on me.

"Such a demanding little wife I have." His voice was smooth but dark at the same time."Your being a real naughty little dragon, I might need to punish you." I got shivers when he did that, but before I could protest again, he began to lick my hole, pushing his tongue inside of me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, feeling my body lose control when he did this, his mouth was warm and welcoming, my hips bucked when he got deeper.

"More Dagur, more!" He went in hard, my cock was getting hard, soon I released onto my stomach and inner thighs, once he was done eating me out, he pulled me up to his lap, his hard thick length pressing up against my wet hole. Once he pushed the rest of his length inside of me, I gripped his shoulders and locked eyes on him, panting heavily, Dagur holding my hips, letting me rock on his lap, letting Dagur do most of the work for me.

"I love you." I kept repeating it, over and over."Oh fuck." I was already hard again. Dagur kept going, kissing me on my lips, forehead and neck. I wanted him to keep fucking me, I didn't want this day to end, I just wanted it to stay like this."Don't stop Dagur please!" He grabbed my ass, grabbing it tight, causing me to yell out in pleasure, he moved his mouth back to my nipples, biting on them lightly, sucking on them harder.

We both came, spilling his seed all over me, the pearly white seed was leaking out, covering me. I rested me head on his shoulder, we were both breathless, my face was flushed, while Dagur was out of breath after our love making. This is how I wanted to live the rest of my life, with him and our future child, the little one that was growing inside if me, I was happy to be giving him this gift of life, a child that we created together. This was how my life was going to be now, just us living the life, just us living on our own, teaching our child and future children about dragons, things I can pass on to them.

"I want this to be forever." I said softly."I don't want to lose you Dagur."

"You'll never lose me Hiccup, I'm not going anywhere." His voice was low, whispering in my ear tenderly. I was slow to pull my head back up, gripping his shoulders softly.

"Then show me." I was a wanting little thing, I justed wanted him to fuck me, I wanted him inside of me. I wanted my husband to make me feel good again, I wanted his seed to quicken inside me, giving me more children in the near future. I was still afraid to admit it, but I wanted more then one child. Dagur laid me down this time, pressing his tight hot body inside of me, moans escaped my lips all night, begging him to fuck me all night.

The entire night was long, our bodies eventually gave out from being tired, halfway through the night the hunger started to get at me. I got up to make us some fish, I roasted some cod on the open flames, watching Dagur sleep peacefully, snoring loudly. Toothless came back when the noise stopped. I grinned and handed him a fish, he took it with ease and cuddle in the corner, eating in in one bite. Once my food was done, I snuggled up against Toothless."What a night bud." I whispered."How would you feel about leaving this place, go see a few places after the baby comes?" Toothless perked his ears up, happy about the idea."Good, I knew you would like that idea."

I wanted to do something after I give birth, I didn't want to live here forever, maybe we could travel when the babe was old enough, or just hop from ship to ship until we found something temporary to live in, either could work. Dagur was still hell bent on going back to his tribe, wanting to raise our child the way he did.

After I finished, I went back to Dagur, resting my head on his chest, pulling the covers up and say one more thing."I love you."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Nineteen

I own Nothing

**Fishlegs P.O.V**

Another two months has passed and no sign of Hiccup or Dagur. Things on the edge were only getting worse without them, I still didn't know where they could be, Hiccup was so secretive with type of stuff, he didn't even give me a clue of where they could be. Heather hasn't been seen since, when she found out about Dagur... she just left. She didn't even say another word to me after that, she just took Windshear and left in a huff, maybe she just needed some time to think this through. But a large amount of dread washed over me, she could be gone for months for all I know, she could be looking for Dagur, possible on another run to go kill him again, she tried once and Hiccup was the only person to talk her out of it.

Yes Dagur was a psycho that has tried to kills us multiple occasions, but he makes Hiccup happy, he hasn't hurt him...or at least from what I know. I know in my heart I did the right thing by protecting my friend, but now all I could feel was guilt by betraying him, I tried keeping my fat mouth shut but I broke down and now Stoick and the rest of gang knows. I was still having a guilt trip, only Meatlug was my only comfort at this point. What would Hiccup say if he were to see me now? Probably disappointed in me, I still feel terrible even after a couple of  weeks now. The more weeks that passed on, the more scared I was getting, what if Hiccup was hurt, what he was dead? No I can't think like that, Dagur promised me he would take care of him. But somehow I managed to believe him, I mean yeah Dagur is crazy...and reckless but, maybe him and Hiccup have a real connection after all... I don't know for sure but it seems real to me.

Hiccup would be around five to six months along now, only a few more months to go and soon a little Beserker/ Berk baby would be born, oh gods Stoick will probably have a heart attack when that happens, that is if we even find them before that happens. I wonder how Hiccup was even doing? were both him and baby both healthy? Was Dagur taking good care of both of them? Probably since he seemed so determined to take them away from the situation. I couldn't really blame Dagur, if this love was real, then he was doing a good job at hiding Hiccup.

Snotlout was stepping up and taking on more night shifts, almost gone the entire night, he would sleep though half the day and get back to it, as if it was nothing. He had bags under his eyes, his body was growing more restless, same gose to Hookfang. Astrid was just ridden with guilt, feeling ashamed from what happened, we didn't really talk much after I confessed to everything, we would only stare for a few awkward minutes before moving on and acting like it was nothing, but it was.

Stoick had calmed down a little bit, sending search parties everywhere now. It was pretty much a madhouse every time I got to Berk, everytime Stoick,Gobber Hell even Spitelout would ask to know if I have seen or hear any news about Hiccup. My heart ached for Stoick though, he knew what he did was wrong, he wanted to make everything up to his son, he didn't want to miss out on anything with Hiccup, he wanted to be a family again. But was it too late? Hiccup wanted nothing to do with Stoick, he didn't trust his own father at all, I mean I really couldn't blame him.

It was another sleepless night for me, the twins were on watch this time while Astrid and Snotlout were flying around different islands, trying to find Hiccup. But at this point it seemed ueless, Hiccup knows these islands better than anyone, he could be on the other side of the earth by now and we wouldn't know it.

Then I heard the sound of wings coming in, I quickly ran out of my hut and saw the one person I didn't expect to see again, the one person who I thought hated me the most, Heather.

"Heather!" I called out as she landed in front of my hut, pulling down her hood, she looked weary, tired, as if she was getting ready to collaspe in my arms.

"Fishlegs." She breathed out."I need you to see this." She started to go through her back reaching out and grabbing a piece of paper."You need to see this for yourself. I took the paper out of her hand over looked it, my eyes widen, my jaw dropping from my mouth."No..." I mouthed out

_Hiccup Haddock the III wanted dead or alive, whoever brings him in to Viggo Grimborn with be rewarded with a large amount of gold._

My entire body froze with fear when both of our eyes locked onto each other."Viggo...he did this he...he wants Hiccup." Now things were only getting worse for us now. Hiccup now has a bounty on his head, dead or alive, Viggo wants him."Oh my god...what are we going to do?" I looked back up at her with fear, was this really happening? I mean this was Viggo Grimborn that was doing this, he wanted Hiccup, but for what reasons? What could he want with Hiccup? Not to train dragons of course, since he kills them and sells them for profit.

"I don't know." She said with no hope in her voice."We just need to find Hiccup before Viggo dose." I didn't want to find out, I didn't need to know what Viggo wanted from Hiccup in the first place, whatever it was it was probably something sick.

"Why did you come back? I mean not in a bad way, but...after I told everyone about Hiccup and Dagur...I thought you hated me?" I looked at her with hurt eyes, I was scared of what she was going to do to me now, did she still hate me?

She looked down for a minute before shrugging her shoulders." I just needed a some time to cool off you know?" Both of ours locked onto each other again." I was angry yes...but I was never mad at you, you were only trying to protect Hiccup and I would probably do the same thing." She gave me a half smile before frowning again."But I'm still angry at Dagur." I nodded.

"I can totally understand that, and that's your choice." I rest a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a warm smile the smile that I missed the most.

"What are we going to do? Should we tell Stoick?" She looked around for a minute, Stoick was here earlier, just checking up on things as always, it was kind of weird having him do it, but he was only doing it because he wanted his son back, bit there was still no sign of him, not him Dagur or Toothless.

I sighed."We might as well, you know he's not going to like this right?" Stoick was going to go completely insane, now there was going to be bounty hunters all over the place, on Berk the dragons Edge and gods only know where else. But before we could leave Snotlout and Hookfang landed right beside us, he jumped off as soon as he saw Heather."Hey what's going on?" He looked at both with concern, that was new coming from him.

I without saying a word handed him the bounty paper, he took in gently from me and red in over, once he got half way through his jaw dropped, his eye widen with the same look of fear I had before."Oh shit." He breathed out."We need to get back to Berk now." he said sternly."My uncle is going to really love this." He murder under his breath."Let's go Hookfang." We did the same thing, following Snotlout back while we trailed along, giving Heather a look of grief, what were going to do? how were we going to stop this?

As long as Hiccup tries to keep out of sight from Viggo, everything should be okay...I hope. I just hope there hiding somewhere safe where no one can find them, then again that would only make it worse for us since we were trying to find them. The entire Village would probably go on a lock down, having even more search parties looking for the missing heir of Berk. Stoick was probably going to kill both Grimborn brothers once he gets his hands on them.

Hiccup wherever you are lease be safe I thought to myself, please let my friend be safe until we can find him. Stoick was going to turn the entire island upside down for all I know once he finds this out, telling about Hiccup running away and getting pregnant was already bad enough. At least everyone was trying to help out this time, but was it going to be enough.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up in warm arms and a bit of snoring in my ears, I smiled and turned my head to see my lover fast asleep with his hands still placed on my now larger stomach. I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder while his lips were pressed against my neck, still snoring of course. I didn't want to pull away, but I had the sudden urge to pee, I was slow to pull away, taking my time as I waddled away from Dagur and doing my thing, once I was done I returned to the cave, Toothless was still asleep too.

I might as well do something, might as well start a fire and get some breakfast going before Dagur wakes up. I started to gather a bit of wood, rubbing two sticks together before the fire started, I waited a little bit until the flames calmed down, enough for me to round up some fish and set on the flames.

This was probably the first thing I've done without Dagur's help, I swear I couldn't lift a finger without him worrying about me. He didn't want me by myself anymore, not without him or Toothless with me at all times. Always making sure I was still safe and sound, but I hated staying in one spot for too long, I need to get out, I need to go lying. But with this new baby bump in the way I couldn't do much at the moment until the baby arrives.

I sighed while watching the fire cook our meal, what were we going to do now? I mean we had most of the stuff ready for the baby, it's only time now. I placed a hand on my stomach, it was more firm now as the months go by, in a few more months it would be here. I was both scared and excited at the same time, I didn't even know what we were having, boy or a girl? It didn't matter to me, but I think Dagur wants a little girl, surprise I know I almost didn't believe it either, but he seems pretty dead set on a girl.

The smell of fish filled my nose, my mouth started to water again as I watch it cook a bit longer. Toothless was starting to wake up, due to the smell of food, his slowly opened his eyes, then releasing a long yaw before perking up and coming over towards me, placing a small lick on my face."Morning to you too bud." I pet him softly and let him lay his head on my lap. Running my fingers along his scales, taking in the peaceful morning.

Then I heard Dagur stir in the back, stretching his arms out and noticing I wasn't in his arms, he looked up to see me already up. His hair was sticking out in random spots, his tunic and pants were all shifted around his body from all the tossing and turning I guess, then he started to make his way back to me, planting a soft kiss on my forehead."Morning baby." I returned the kiss back, I was still trying to get used to being call that. He then placed a hand on my stomach."And how is my little warrior doing." He cooed while I sent him a glare.

"Our baby is not fight Dagur." I glared at him, this baby wasn't even born yet and he was already talking about training.

"Yes she will be, once she starts walking she'll be just like her old man here." He said with glee, I could only roll my eyes."Come here and come eat, breakfast is just about done." I started to pull it off the stick and handing him his before I could get mine. He gave me another kiss on the forehead, his way of saying thank you. Dagur was always showing a affection to me, the last time we really fought was back about the cot he was trying to make, other then that everything was going smoothly, I sank my teeth into my meal while Toothless was digging into his fish basket.

Once I was done I got up slowly.

"Um where are you going?" Dagur arched a brow as he cleaned his plate and standing up."Your not going out there all by yourself Hiccup." His voice was stern, but all I could do was sigh. I turned back to him, giving him the look like seriously? 

"Dagur..." I trailed off as he cupped my cheek.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Hiccup." One of his hands then grabbed mine, clutching it tightly."Not while your pregnant." his eyes went back to my stomach, my heart was telling me to stay here with him, but I needed to get out for a little while.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless." I tried sounding strong, but then I felt a small movement inside of me I looked back down at the ground, one hand resting on my stomach while Dagur went on why I shouldn't go out alone. He wanted to keep me safe I know that, but I don't need to be monitored every second of the day, I need my space too. I tried to pull away but Dagur held me for a little while."Please just let me go with you."

Then I finally gave in."Alright." I whispered, then I bent over and grabbed a few things."Come on Toothless." He got up and let us onto his back, flying us straight out of the cave,the cold water hitting us almost immediately, but it was a nice spring day, the sun was beaming down on us while the wing went through my hair. Dagur held onto me close, resting his chin on my shoulder making our way down to the lake so  could I bathe. Dagur was the first one to get off of Toothless, then he tended to me and grabbed me by waist to sit me down.

I started to remove my tunic and threw it to the ground, the next were my pants, once I was stripped I slowly tip toed into the cold water, Dagur wasn't too far behind me. As soon as we were both in the water he made his way towards me, he started to wash my shoulders and back while I washed my hair and face, scrubbing it hard with a bar of soap, it was a lovely scent of honey and lavender, something I bought from a different merchant, I couldn't always get to Johann so I had to go to a few markets and see what I could find.

The touch of Dagur's hands caused me to shiver, it was more tender, along with other parts of my body, some more sensitive than others. I sat down on the edge of the rocks, letting Dagur tend to himself while I started to scrub the rest of my body I was trying to take care of myself. I rest a hand on my stomach, I felt a lot bigger now, five months almost going on six. I haven't even seen a mid wife or healer, so I have pretty much no idea how this baby is doing.

The water was starting to feel a little bit warmer, once the sun started to come over, placed in the middle of the sky. Dagur swam over towards me, resting a hand on my knee."You alright?" I looked back down at him, slowly nodding.

"Do you ever regret coming out here?" I asked him softly, he looked at me with wide eyes."It's okay if you do I mean...." I trailed off, not looking at him.

"Hiccup look at me." He tilted my chin, forcing me to look at him."I never regretted nothing about you, not you, not running away or this baby." He got closer and sat down next to me, holding me close to his naked body."If there is anything I do regret is hurting you." He kissed me on the lips, taking them softly."Never forget that." I returned the kiss, running my fingers through his dark wet hair, then tracing my fingers along his scars.

I rest my head on his shoulder for a little while."Thank you."Kissing his skin lightly.

Things started to heat up when he grabbed me, pulling me to his lap and began to kiss my neck, one hand traveling and playing with one of my nipples, running his fingers along it, squeezing it tight, causing me to yelp and slap him on the shoulder."Not funny." I said with a flushed face.

"Aww but you love it." He whispered in a husky voice. Then a large hand grabbed me, gripping and pulling my ass, causing me to moan. I could already feel his length pressing up against my hole, I buried my face into his neck, nipping neck tenderly, tracing my teeth against his flesh. One of his hands moved over to cup my small weeping cock, running his thumb over the slit, causing me to sink my nails into his shoulder, why did it have to be so sensitive? I continued to moan as he continued his handjob, pre cum leaking out already.

"You like it when I do that?" His voice was almost taunting.

"Yes."I moaned, slowly rocking my hips in place, wasn't even inside of me yet, but I wanted him in me, it was where we belonged.

"Do you want my cock inside of you?" He said darkly."Beg for it baby, tell me how much you want this." He kissed my neck, tracing his lip along my jawline, leaving his marks on me.

"Yes, I want you inside of me Dagur, please." I begged him."Please Dagur, I want you cock inside of me!"

He went on with it, pushing his large thick length inside of me, I have already lost controld, coming all over my stomach and lap, I didn't even care at this point. I grabbed him by the shoulders and let him rock me on his lap gently, but I wanted it harder, faster. But soon enough Dagur caught on and started to ram his length into me much harder, placing both of his hand on my hips, gripping me down so I wouldn't fall off.

The love making continued for a while, both of our bodies grinding against each other, feeling myself getting lost into his eyes. After an hour I was already tired again, I got dressed and laid up against Toothless while Dagur dressed, I could still feel his teeth on my neck, I traced my fingers along them, feeling his bite. Once he was done, he picked me bridal style, the same way he did when we got married."Dagur." I groaned.

"You'll get over it." He said putting me back on Toothless.

"Yeah i'm over two hundred pounds." I glared at him, he didn't need to carry me everywhere.

"Then I'll have more to love."

We both left the lake and went straight back to the cave, Dagur was going to take his turn to cook this time, while I had to laid down. The tiredness was already kicking in, all I wanted to do was sleep the entire time and nothing else. Dagur managed to get some chicken from the market yesterday, already skinned and ready to be cooked, chicken was his favorite meat of all, even more then yak. The smell of the spices filled my nose, hitting me immediately. But I slowly managed to fall asleep, listening to the food cooking on the background.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I looked through the scope again, connecting to the small cave under the waterfall, almost hidden from the naked eye. They were here, both of them and the Nightfury were there, all these months they were hiding here, right under my nose. Then a figure walked up to me, peering over me with the scope.

"Do you see them?" Johann asked me, I gave him the scope back. I handed it to him so he could take a closer look.

"Yes, all three of them are here." I should have know Dagur would have taken Hiccup here, the Beserkers wouldn't have accepted him as their chief again, not after everything. Now He had Hiccup hidden away inside the cave behind the waterfall, smart. But know with the help of my trustworthy partner Johann, soon Hiccup will be all mine, something much more valuable, someone with dragon knowledge that could come into valuable use for me. "Once I get rid of Dagur I'll have nothing to worry about."

"And what are your plans with Hiccup?" The merchant asked me."Viggo?" He asked me again.

"It's none of your concern Johann, Hiccup is mine and mine alone." I glared at him.

"You know his father is looking for him."

I groaned."Yes I know that, but once I have Hiccup I will whisk him away from this place and take him with me, far along where no one will find him." I glared at him."Now get everyone ready,we will be attack tonight, take advantage of it." Thankfully Ryker was now dead, I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago, but he kept getting in the way, saying my obsession with Hiccup had become toxic, so I did the only thing I could do, kill him and be done with it, and that's what I did. If there is something that I want I do everything I possible can to get it.

I had one last glance at the waterfall, still hiding behind the forest, soon the darkness would fall and I will have what I want, Hiccup Haddock. I should have taken him much sooner, just take him away from all of this, leave his friends behind. There is so much potential in him, so much use and it's being wasted on some berserker, if Hiccup obeys me we could take over, making him the riches concubine anyone has ever seen. I should have never looked passed such a beauty like him, but there was always time to make up for it.

Soon he will be all mine.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies I am back with another chapter! I missed you all so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I know it's a bit rushed but I really wanted to update and give you a new chapter so here it is finally!

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Twenty

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The sky was dark and covered in stars while I listened in the background to the fire roaring. Dagur had his arms wrapped around my waist, with one hand placed on my growing stomach, feeling the tiny life growing inside of me,Dagur then buried his face into my neck, feeling his hot breath going down. We were both still naked from earlier, Toothless was fast asleep by now. I felt the cold wind brush up against my skin, causing goosebumps to go up my flesh, I pulled up the blankets closer to me, feel the fur gainst my skin. Everything felt nice, so far being married to my old enemy was going a lot better then I expected, never in a million years I thought this would be happening.

In my dreams I thought I would one day get married to Astrid, but now...everything was a lot better than I could ever imagine. I thought I would be a perfect son, a perfect husband for Astrid but...none of that was going to happen now. I thought I would make my dad proud of me, I thought we would except me no matter what...but everything changed because of me wanting Dagur...even though it was something that led to it, Toothless getting sick and me giving Dagur something in return. It was the one thing I don't regret, even now I still don't regret it.

I looked up at the ceiling of the cave, it was another sleepless night for me, I rest a hand on my naked belly, feeling another tiny flutter inside of me. I would always smile at this, it made me feel whole, it made e feel good, I was going to bring life into the world, I mean don't get me wrong...I'm still scared about the birth, I was scared of the pain. I've dealt with losing my leg, feeling the harsh pain of my stump, feeling the phantom pains of what used to be there, but how bad would childbirth be? From everything that I have heard...it sound like pure hell, all the pushing and scream, also the chance of me dying in the middle of the birth is what scared me the most.

How were we going to do this? Where would I give birth at? I needed a healer a midwife just somebody to help us. But we would have to wait a little longer until I'm almost due I guess. Dagur always kept telling me not to worry about it, but that was a habit, I should be worrying, I should be concerned when I should be.

Dagur was already snoring soundly, the baby was moving around again, causing me to sit up and rest a hand on my middle. I wanted the kicking to stop so I could sleep, but like every night for the last couple of weeks it was soft flutters squirming around, it felt like butterflies inside of me. Dagur would always call it that, call the baby his little future warrior, but I refused to have that happen, Hell my father ordered Gobber to make me my first weapon before I was born, it was a tiny little ax, my mother wanted to kill them both, but now I use it as a paperweight...or used to do.

Just thinking about that alone made me depressed, my father...even after almost six months of not seeing him....it was starting to take more of an affect on me. I kept telling myself to leave my father behind, he made his choice to disown me, to not accept Dagur, so in return I'm doing the same thing, I refuse to let my heart take over me, to not let my father get the best of me, but it was already to late. I missed my dad, I missed ur small moments together. But I knocked that thought away and got up, my skin felt a cold chill, so I got up to throw on a tunic.

Once I did that I crawled back into bed, or I should say small fur blanket nest that we've been sleeping in for a few months now. It took time to getting used to, but it was enough for us at the moment, plus I always got to rest my head on Dagur's chest. It was the only place I wanted to sleep on, just feeling him.

But something was wrong, Toothless perked his ears up, sniffing in the air before releasing a  low growl, catching me off guard and forcing me to sit up quickly."Toothless?" I said with fear, getting up and looking at him, I looked down at Dagur and started to shake him, telling him to wake up."Dagur I need you to wake up now!" I said harshly, he was half awake.

"Mhh what's wrong now?" He rubbed his eyes, Toothless was now getting up, his eyes turning into harsh slits. He then notice Toothless and put some pants on."Shit." He said under his breath before grabbing his sword, I held my breath the entire time, backup to grab a small dagger I had with me. Dagur continued to walk towards the mouth of the cave, holding his sword with a dark look written on his face, I back up so I could get to Toothless.

I clung onto Toothless the entire time, listening to his growls the entire time, Dagur then was tackled to the ground, I wanted to scream when I saw this happen, then more men rushed in, my heart began to race when Toothless opened his mouth to shoot a plasma blast at them. Dagur fought for his life but was easily outnumbered before taking out five men, he was pushed to the ground as I cried out his name while still hudling my body against Toothless.

Once we were both cornered and Dagur being captured a figure walked right out, a man I hated the most.

"Viggo." Dagur sneered, wanting to get to me, but the men held him down, Viggo didn't pay any attention to him, only locking his eyes on me the entire time, my heart almost dropped when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hello my dear Hiccup." He said darkly, his eyes going down to my stomach."My my my, you and Dagur have been quite busy for the last couple of months?" He then leaned down towards me, then I heard Dagur screaming in the background. Toothless was told to hold his fire, otherwise Dagur would be killed on the spot, Then Toothless was hit with nets and bolas, getting away from me.

"Get the Hell away from him!" cried out, the men holding his had to pull their weapons out, holding them against his neck. Viggo only shook his head at him and looking at me with dark eyes, then another person showed up.

"Johann you son of a bitch." I said bitterly, but the trader only looked at me with a smug face. The man only looked at me for a few seconds before looking at my swollen stomach. How could he have done this? He knew where I was, he was basically watching us the entire time, giving Viggo all the information he wanted, now here we all are. Johann was so kind...so generous to me, but now I was finally seeing who he really was."Why...why did you do this?" I trailed off looking at the new traitor in front of me.

"Oh for so many reasons Hiccup." He said coldly.

"But why?" I glared at him

He scoffed at me."I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm only doing this for Viggo." He turned around."But if you really must know..." he trailed off for a minute."After all these years...posing as an idiot for you, for you father...I had make myself appear as one of you allies but you Hiccup...you have something we want." 

What? What did Viggo want with me? What was so important about me? I glared back at Viggo who was looking at me with a dark sick look, as if he wanted to kill me right now, but I held a brave face the entire time, Viggo then walked up to me, tracing his fingers along my jawline, as if he was caressing a lover softly, but I jerked my head away from him, he chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, then gripping it tightly so I was forced to look up at him. But the older man only shook his head at me, looking at me with pure lust.

"Soon you won't have to worry about Dagur." He said darkly, running his lumb over my cheek."Then you'll be all mine."

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him."What could you possibly want, I mean out of all things in the world why me?" My green eyes locked onto his, he grinned and traced his thumb over my thin lips, causing Dagur to yell and curse in the background."You already have the dragon eye Viggo, just...why me?"

"Because you have a gift." His voice was calm, but still sending chills down my spine."You have the gift from gods...the gift being able to bare children." My heart sank when his eye traveled to my now six month stomach."It's a shame Dagur got to you first but don't worry....soon you'll be having my child." My eyes widen, I wanted to slap him.

"Why would I ever give you the chance to get me pregnant?" I yelled at him.

"Well who said I asked permission Hiccup? Once I get rid of the spawn growing inside of you well....I'm sure you can figure it out." He gripped my face a little tighter."The only thing I have to dois spread your legs and give you my seed." I felt nothing but disgust when he said that to me."Once I get rid of Dagur you'll be all mine my dear Hiccup, soon I get rid of him and the rest of your friends." I closed my eyes and finally jerked my entire face away from him, they weren't my friends, Fishlegs was still my friend but the rest of them...not so much.

I knew we were screwed, no one was coming to our rescue. Dagur was quickly shoved, forced to stand up as Viggo had chains wrapped around my wrist, Toothless was taken in heavy chained nets. My heart ached when I saw him like this, it reminded me so much the first time he was taken by my father in the dragonpit. Then I saw Dagur with scared eyes, almost pleading for him to find us a way out of this, but his eyes were calm but still angry at himself, I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't.

Viggo took us to his ship, separating me and Dagur. My love was taken to the bottom deck while I was taken somewhere else, I had no idea where I was going. I still had the chains on as I was led to a private chambers, my heart was racing the entire time, the door opened and I was shoved into a lavished bed room, filled with scented candles and wine, a large king size bed covered in pre white furs. I was scared to do anything, just standing there and cradling my stomach.

Then the door opened the again, I jumped when I saw Viggo coming out of the shadows, looking at me with lust once more, I back up until I bump into the small table, gripping the side of it as my fingers traced of to a small wedge of cheese that contained a small knife, I gripped it and held it behind my back.

"How do you like your room?" He purred locking eyes on me.

I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him."What do you want?" I said venomously, gripping the small knife of my hand as he got closer, so I tried backing up but eventually grabbed me by my hips, pulling me close to his face.

"You know what I want." He whispered in my ear, then sinking his face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him, but he only laughed softly.

"Oh I was just imaging my cock up that lovely ass of yours." I jerked away from him, we both locked eyes."You shouldn't be worrying about Dagur anymore, I could give you so much more compared to him." He stepped closter me until I was back up to the wall, still hanging onto the knife behind my back."If you give into me I'll let Toothless go but for Dagur...well you can already guess what I'm going to do to him?" My heart started to race again.

"Please don't...I'll do anything just...let Dagur and Toothless go....please." I begged him, but iggo only shook his head at me like a small child.

"I'm afraid I can't let Dagur go my little dove." Oh great a new nickname he was going to call me now."But if I do that Dagur might try to save you, take you away from me, I can't afford that to happen now." He brushed my bangs away from my face."The only way i can get him out of the way is killing him."

"Please Viggo, I'll do anything." I begged again.

"I'll allow you to have one final goodbye...only if you do what I say next." I gulped when he pulled me closer to him."Just kiss me." His voice was dark and dripped with evil, causing shivers to go up my spine, but I ignored it. I didn't want to kiss him, when I felt his fingers tracing my cheek my jaw clenched, soon his hands were threaded through my hair as his lips were forced onto mine, my eyes widen when I saw what he was doing, his one arm hooked around me, gripping and squeezing my ass, I yelped when he did this.

I muffled when he kept doing this, his mouth tasted like mint and lavender, it was a sweet taste soon turning into bitterness, once he pulled away my lips felt swollen and puffy. I turned my head away as he started to kiss my neck, ripping my tunic in the process."Please stop." I cried softly, but he wasn't listening to my pleads, he just kept on going, the only person I would ever let touch me was Dagur, my only love my own husband, it sound stupid if I say it out loud but I mean it. I didn't want to get raped, I didn't want Viggo inside of me, Dagur was the only person allowed inside of me, but that wasn't the only thing I was afraid of, I was afraid of my baby getting hurt in the process.

Viggo then started to play with my nipples, over time they started to swell and become more tender over time, Viggo could senses this as I let out a shuddered moan, one hand gripped and played with one nipple while Viggo's mouth was sucking on the other playfully, I moaned and cried the entire time. Him listening to my helpless moans was like music to his ears, tears were running down my face until he looked up at my face, wiping away one of the tears."Shhh it's alright, I'm not hurting you." He cooed at my nipples, giving them one more playful kiss before saying."Now get on the bed."

"No." I said sternly.

He looked at me fiercely, as if looks could kill me right on the spot."Do you want to see Dagur's head on a spike?" His voice got darker, his eyes almost black.

Before I could protest there a harsh knick at the door. Viggo gave me another look before getting off of the bed and opening the door."What is it!?" He yelled at the man. I back up on the bed almost huddling in the corner.

"Sir dragon riders in the distance, there coming straight towards us." My heart almost fell out of my chest when I heard this, they actually found us...I thought they hated me, why would they try to save me? I mean how in Thor did they even know we were here?Then suddenly a bag shoved the entire ship, almost knocking Viggo off of his feet, they were here... I didn't know if I should be happy or scared for my life right now.

Viggo let out a snarl."Make sure Hiccup stays inside of this room, I'll be back." he then slammed the door and locked in behind him, making sure there were men watching the door so I wouldn't escape, I wanted to start crying again, I tried to listen what was going on outside but I couldn't hear nothing but blast of fire and yelling coming from the top deck. Viggo was going to put up a fight until they were all dead it was made pretty clear.

I quickly got off of the bed, still holding the small butter knife in my hand while the other was placed on my stomach, scared of what was going to happen now. Was Dagur still okay? Where were the riders at now? I held my breath and started to look around the room for more weapons or something to defend myself with, but nothing but the small knife is what I had on me. I kept listening and then I heard more yelling this time by more familiar voices, only making my heart race even more.

Soon I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, along with the guards outside of my door yelling and weapons clashing, my heart almost skipped a beat, just listening with wide eyes and clutching my tiny weapon, praying it was my rescue party coming to save me. At this point I didn't care who it was, I just wanted toget off of this ship and get back to Dagur

Then I heard a voice that was all too familiar, a voice that made my eyes widen, as soon as the door opened, a large figure with an ax wield in the person's hand, my heart dropped and tears were in the corner of my eyes as I gasped."Dad." I trailed off.

"Hiccup." My father cried out.

My father almost dropped his ax and picked me up in his arms, scooping me up even thought I was five to six months pregnant, he held my tight and buried his face into my hair. Never wanting to let go of me, feeling his large arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe once more, the arms I used to run to whenever I was in danger, the arms that used to pick me up when I was little and innocent, but now he was finally here."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." My father mumbled into my ear as the tears were streaming down my face, my body started to shake.

He slowly pulled away and he then notice my stomach."I never meant to hurt you Hiccup...I never wanted to push you away." His face was written with pain, then placed my hand on my stomach, my face was full of shock, how did he know I was...

"Let's get you and Dagur out of here...now." He wrapped one arm around me.

"I thought you hated me...I thought you hate Dagur." I trailed off as we raced down the hall, my father protecting me the entire time, I notice the men in front of the door were knocked out for the moment. My father was hanging onto me the entire time, never wanting to let me go ever again.

He stopped for a second."I never meant what I said to you son, I love you more than anything and I should have seen that but...I was so angry because of Dagur." He rest a hand on my face."But I know you care about him...Fishlegs told me everything...everyone knows now." That didn't make me feel any better, I just want Dagur by my side."We need to go find Dagur." I looked up at my dad, he nodded and we started to make our way down the cells. I could still tell that he hated him, but I couldn't blame him.

"Dagur." I cried out when I saw him, gripping the bars as his face was just inches from mine."Are you alright? Did any of them hurt you?."

But before he could tell me he gripped my face and pulled me in for gentle kiss, I relaxed when he did this...even in front of my father who was probably fuming in the background."Never." He whispered in between kisses. Then after a few minutes of kissing my father cut."Alright that's enough of that." He then grabbed the key to free him from the cell, I have no idea where he got it but who cares Dagur was finally free. As soon as that door unlocked I embraced him tightly, burying my face into his neck."Come let's go." I whispered, pulling his hand tightly.

Dagur and my father both locked eyes with each other, my father gave him that look, a look that said will talk later once this is over. I knew they weren't going to get along, I had a bad feeling about this but there wasn't much I could do right now. All I could do was try to keep the peace between Dagur and everyone else.

I knew this was going to be awkward getting home and facing the rest of the riders up on the deck, my heart was no longer fluttering in my chest, I knew we were safe now, but could I really face my old friends again? What was I going to say? What was I going to say to Fishlegs or Astrid? Do they still hate me for choosing Dagur? Would the entire village hate me now? What was I going to say to them Hey thanks for coming to the rescue and not killing my husband or unborn child in the process can we all be friends again? Also where was Viggo did he escape along with Johann? So many question went through my head.

I guess I'll find out when I see them. Once I face everyone I could get some certain things off of my chest, or I'll just end up screaming a crying until I'm out of breath like always, but could I really trust everybody again? I mean I trust Fishlegs...even if he did crack under the pressure and reveal my entire secret, but...at least it last for almost six months almost seven if we had more time.

I just hope Dagur doesn't end up killing everybody by the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is Hiccup and Dagur are saved...for now, and now in the next chapter we will get the riders reactions and probably a long ass apology from poor old Fishlegs and everyone else! But yeah reunion time!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies, and holy shit I haven't updated in almost five months I am so sorry! But I am back, I have been super busy and just got down with The Stolen Heir, please forgive me for not coming back to this story sooner! But I have returned to finish this up! Please enjoy this chapter!

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Twenty One

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My father was holding me the entire time, never wanting to let me go, even with Dagur by my side he still didn't want to let me go. I gave Dagur a reassuring smile, letting him know everything was okay...for now at least. But that didn't mean I forgive my father so easily, my entire body was still tense just being next to him, but at the same time I rather be rescued by him then anybody else, it could be a hell of a lot worse the more I thought about it. I didn't dare make any more eye contact with my father this time, placing a hand on my stomach this time, feeling the small lump in my throat the entire time we walked off of the ship, then I felt Dagur's eye lock onto me. But I had to get to Toothless first, we had to get off this ship, Viggo was nowhere to be found of course, the entire place was sinking too.

Toothless was free once again, once we got to hi I quickly embraced him, then both me and Dagur climbing onto his back and having my father follow us, getting us somewhere save. Skullcrusher released some growls once he saw Dagur, my father didn't bother to hush him, only glaring at my lover from a distance, I could only turn around and focus on myself.

But eventually we found a small island in the distance, landing on the beach. All three of us got off of our dragons, Dagur helped me off of Toothless, taking my hand and guiding me down as I clung onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall, then my father slowly walked towards us, instant dread filled my body.

I slowly lift my head up to look at the redhead, giving him a another weak smile, but he could still see the fear in my eyes, I didn't know how my father was going to react to what has happened over the last couple of months. I mean he's already seen my stomach, he pretty much knows everything up to this point, but I was still angry, anger was all I could feel at my father and so called 'friends' but at the moment I was still grateful for being saved from Viggo and Johanne. How was I going to explain that to my dad, hey dad our long time friend/trader ended up being a traitor this entire time surprise! Either way he was going to furious.

But my father once again was worrying over nothing. Always asking me if I was alright, asking if I was hurt, and all I could say was no, I'm alright, everything is fine when I know deep down it is not alright, I was still angry of course and had every right to be, but that didn't stop my father rom protecting me, let alone staying out of my personal life. I was still shocked that he hasn't tried to kill Dagur yet, maybe he wasn't too angry with us...but knowing how much the gods hate me I doubt it.

"Are you sure your alright?" My father asked me for the millionth time, but I could only nod at the big man,telling him again and again that I was alright.

"I'm alright dad, I promise." I said softly.

He looked at me again before pulling me into another tight embrace."I'm so sorry Hiccup." He repeated, looking at me with his dark stormy eyes. I turned my head away from him and only staring off so I didn't have to look at him again. I could still feel his words cut into my skin, telling me who I can and can't love, feeling like I wasn't good enough for him, but he took my chin into his strong hand, slowly turning my face around, looking deep into my dark emeralds."Hiccup..." He trailed off again."Please look at me?"

Both of our eyes locked, they were still filled with tears, bloodshot and cracked. I didn't want to forgive him, not now, not after what had just happened. His face softened and he ran his hand down my slim face, looking at me with pure distress. I didn't want to look at him again, I couldn't look at him the same way, he already disowned me once, he berated me when he found out about me and Dagur being together, so what what made him have a change of heart? Probably because I was pregnant, carrying the next heir for berk or the berserkers. But I didn't care about that, all I wanted was to be free, to not have anyone judge me for who I was with. When my father tried getting me to look at him, I pulled away roughly.

I didn't care if my fellow riders hated me, I didn't care if they didn't want me and Dagur together, what was done was done. I finally looked back up at him with a stern glare."Why?...why even come up here dad?" I asked with a shaking voice."You hate me? you Dagur of course but you..."I sighed ran a hand over my face."You say that your sorry but do you really even mean it?" I asked angrily."I know you don't want me with Dagur, hell any sane person wouldn't." Dagur shot me a small glare but I swatted his shoulder.

"Hiccup." He said sternly, gently grabbing my shoulder and looking at me."I didn't give you the chance to explain, I never let you explain to me what had happened between you too." He then gave my lover a quick glance."But all that matters right now is you." My heart almost stopped."I shouldn't have said all of these thing to you, I was just so angry and wanted what was best for you." I watched him let go of my shoulder slowly and then looking down at my now larger baby bump, almost seven months along...then again I had no clear idea how far I really was.

"I can't force you or ask you to forgive me son, but all I want is for you to be safe." His voice was more soft, not harsh or angry."Please...please come home Hiccup, I don't want you in the middle of danger again, not with Viggo running around." My heart almost stopped when I heard the word home, berk was not my home. I was refusing to go back to berk, I didn't care where I have to stay almost anywhere but berk. I didn't care if I had to live with the berserkers if it had to come to that.

"No." I almost shuddered." there is no way in seven hells I am going back to Berk." I said bitterly."I'm sure the entire village wants me and Dagur dead, let alone hates me." That was something I think I was used to, way before taming and riding a dragon, the entire village of berk saw me as an outcast, Hiccup the useless I was called by Snotlout when we were little. I didn't want to go back to that, except being called useless I would probably be called the Beserkers whore, or Hiccup the traitor, the list could just go on and on.

"Hiccup you can't go anywhere else, you need to be somewhere safe." He said sternly, now going back to his regular tone.

"You mean a place where you can keep an eye on me or lock me up in my room right?" I shot back."I go anywhere else, Hell I'll go to outcast island if I have to."

"Yeah no way in Hell Hiccup." Dagur wrapped his arm around me."But your dad's right, I want you to be safe, I don't want you or our babe put in danger." His hand traveled to my stomach and slowly rubbing it."If it weren't for your dad and friends then we would have been screwed." I nodded slowly at him, just looking away, he shouldn't even be calling them my friends, well except for Fishlegs, he was the only one that cared about my well being, the only one that really care about us and tried to understand the situation without judging either of us.

"Everyone has been worried about you Hiccup." my father then knelt down, giving me more eye contact."Do you have any idea how scared everyone was?" His eye then changed, just something in him sparked something."Gobber has being losing his mind over you, he hasn't being working for months since you've been gone."

Speaking of my so called friends they finally showed up, only making me feel more uncomfortable as always. Dagur growled under his breath, pulling me closer to him. My father turned as well to see everyone and there dragons landing right next to us, Fishlegs was the first one to get off his mount. His eyes widen once he saw me and Dagur again, he gave me a relief smile and rushed over towards me, the others getting off of there dragons, looking at us from the distance.

Dagur loosen his grip on me a little bit once he saw Fishlegs making me feel better. Him and Fishlegs were the only ones that ever got along, maybe Fishlegs could once again calm things down, but with my luck I doubt it.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs said cheerfully, but then stopped when his eyes finally saw my stomach, Dagur was still holding me in his tight embrace not letting me go but did lose his grip. Most of the riders were already making their way over, Astrid was in the back of the group, not making any eye contact with me, looking down at the ground with tired eyes. Snotlout and the twins seemed pretty eagard to get over to me, everyone looked tired, but Fishlegs was the only one that seemed happy to see me."How are you? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?" He looked back down at my large stomach but I calmed him down.

"I'm alright, we're all alright." I placed a hand on my stomach.

Then the blondes eyes turned scared, looking at Dagur who was now glaring right at him."I...I am so so sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to-" But I was quick to cut him off.

"Fishlegs...it's okay...I don't blame you...I mean...the truth was going to come out sooner or later." I gave him a half smile, but Dagur's face was uncertain, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer, hearing and listening to his grunts. My father then shifted, resting a hand on the blonde boys shoulder.

"Fishlegs told us everything." My father spoke."He didn't want you getting hurt Hiccup, none of us want that for you." I didn't know how to feel, right now I was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, some of it was relief, other was anger. Once the others made it I ended up locking eyes with my cousin, his baby blue eyes were soon looking into mine, this was my family, this was one of my only family members still left alive, and how dose he return his favor of treating me? By abandoning me, but instead he berating me and not listening to me like always. I wanted to believe my fathers words, but it went in one ear and out the other.

"I want to believe that." I whispered."But that doesn't fix any of this." I said bitterly, looking at all of them now."None of this can go back to the way it was, no." I shook my head."All of you...all of you have either betrayed me, lied to me, or disowned me...all because of me being with Dagur." We both looked at each other, the dark redhead grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze."I thought some of you would be understanding and the only one was Fishlegs, and before any of you go off on me, yes I did hide Dagur out for a few months, yes I lied to you all of you, but for good reasons." I closed my eyes for a second."I didn't want any of you to get hurt, but in the end I still have myself to blame."

Everyone was keeping quiet, but they all had there different reactions, Snotlout was looking away at his feet, while Astrid was looking at me with watery eyes, but holding back the tears. The twins were both biting their lips and looking a each other for a second, and Fishlegs was the only one looking directly at me, still having hope to fix all of this, even though it wasn't his fault, he wasn't one of the people to drive me away.

"I want to make things work, I don't want any of us to drift apart...but I don't even know how to fix any of this...I thought could trust you guys...I thought all of you would be understanding." I could already feel my entire body tense up, feeling the small movements in my womb, feeling the baby stirring."But I was wrong, I thought it wouldn't be too bad once you all found out...but once again I was wrong."

"Hiccup."Astrid was the first one to speak, but I cut her off.

"Will talk when we get back tot the edge." I said bitterly."Once we get back...will talk...alright?" I looked at her for a brief moment before nodding at me."The rest of you can go back to the edge, Berk or wherever I don't care, right now I just want to get out of here before Viggo gets a hold of me again." Me and Dagur both turned back, getting on the back of Toothless, my father didn't say anything, seeing the look of distress on my face, knowing not to ask me to come home again, if he did I was probably going to scream.

Once we got back in the air, Dagur was wrapping his arms around me, soothing my stomach and looking at me with worried eyes."You okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head."No."

"Then tell me what's wrong then." He rest his head on my shoulder, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You mean beside almost all friends that either hate me and are trying to suck up to me, or me being pissed off?" I said to him while trying not to lose it, I gripped the saddle, sinking my nails into the leather while flying."There supposed to be my friends Dagur, the only one that has helped us and actually cares is Fishlegs, but the rest of them...they just...they just took off and wanted nothing to do with me...so why the hell do they care of the sudden?"

"Because they still care, but you don't have to forgive them right away...just try to give it time, they'll come around soon." He gave me a kiss just above my eyebrow and pulling me closer to him."They'll come around, and if they don't they just end up crushing them with my fist and turning there bones into battle armor." He said with a grin while my eyes widen as I slapped his shoulder.

"Dagur!" I warned him but he just ended up laughing it off and ignoring my glares.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, everyone was riding behind us, with my father leading the way, always looking back at me, making sure I was still here and safe, but I would still give him a reassuring smile, but it wouldn't last long, sometimes I would look away, just wanting to be left alone for the rest of the night, not wanting any more fights, no more yelling just some peace and quiet. But I doubt I would get any of that because of the amount of questions I was going to get once we were back on the edge. But the tiredness was starting to get to me, feeling it tugging at my eyes, Dagur took notice and told me to go to sleep, I shook my head refusing to go to sleep until I was in a nice warm bed.

But eventually I fell asleep, resting my head against Dagur's chest, listening to the motion of Toothless's wing flapping away. I didn't plan on falling asleep, but my body got the best of me again, at least I would be staying in a decent bed tonight, it was better than the hard ground of the cave.

I didn't even feel Dagur picking me once we got back, the only thing I felt was my head resting on his shoulder the entire time. But i didn't care, all I wanted was to sleep the rest of this day off, not wanting to deal with everything right now, why couldn't everything just stop? 

I ended up waking up in my old bed, this time I was in the arms of Dagur, listening to his soft snores. Toothless was in his corner sleeping in his favorite spot as always. I smiled but then felt the urge to pee, I slowly pulled away from Dagur and went outside to do my business, once I was done I went back inside. I sat back down on the edge of the bed, rubbing my stomach and looking down at it, feeling the small flutters again.

"What am I going to do little one?" I asked softly, feeling a soft kick in response."How am I going to get through this?" I sighed, looking back at Dagur and laid back down on the bed, snuggling in the blankets and in his arms once more.

How am I going to get through this now?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies I am back with a much longer chapter, over 4000 words long this time❤ I'm coming back into swing with my writing and I hope it satisfies you all❤

My Enemy My Love 

Chapter Twenty Two

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The next couple of days were going by slowly, ever since I got back I was trying to avoid everyone...well almost everyone except for Fishlegs. Dagur was still pissed off but he managed to keep his cool ever since, at least I didn't have to worry about Dagur going on a killing spree anytime soon, that is if my cousin can keep his big fat mouth shut and not make any crude stupid comments like he always dose. But so far everyone has been calm and nice about things, but I still couldn't get over it, there was still things tugging at my heart strings, making me afraid to reach out to my friends again. I damned myself for these emotions, but who could blame me right now?

I woke up again, Dagur was already out of bed, making my body feel cold without his warm embrace, where was he? Did he leave to go get me something to eat? go out for a walk? So many what ifs. I slowly raised my head up, my hair was more ratty and tangled, my entire head felt heavy and tired, my stomach was large and swollen now, rubbing it gently and sighing. I didn't feel like getting up, but the baby was hungry again for the hundredth time. Toothless heard me getting up and sniffing my stomach, almost nugging it with his nose.

"Morning bud." I said softly."I'm guess Dagur went out again?" Toothless couldn't help but give me a happy smile, licking my hand, nudging me to pet him again. I let out a small laugh at him as he nuzzled my stomach, feeling the small flutters inside."Soon your gonna have another little rider Toothless." I started to get up, letting out a sigh at the heavyweight added onto my small body, rubbing the back of my hips, another kick was felt this time, this time I could feel the little one move, trying to make more room. Soon I kept telling myself, soon the baby would be here, the sooner the better.

The days that went by were quiet at least, no nonsense from the twins or having Astrid fighting with Dagur...at least not for now. Snotlout was the first one to try to help me, to try to break though and sort things out, he was family after all, even though he never really treated me like it. But it started with him offering us firewood, fish just about anything to try to make me more comfortable again, but so far I just didn't want to see him or anyone else for right now.

Maybe I was being too hard on them, then again I just wanted to be left alone so I can wrap my head around everything, maybe I should try reaching out today, I still haven't talked to Astrid yet and it was bugging me a bit. I was afraid to talk to her again, part of was still hurt from what she said...to what she did, but I had to think of how I hurt her too...I mean I did lie to her...I hid Dagur and my relationship with him from her this entire time. None of it was planned to come out like this, I mean how was I going to come out with it in the first place?

I grabbed a fresh tunic and pants before putting my leg back on, trying my best to slip my clothes on without falling or losing my balance. I looked at myself and grabbed a brush, getting all the notts out and not looking like a rat that just crawled out of bed, once I was done that I took a deep breath and let myself and Toothless out the door. Toothless offred me onto his back without even me looking, I was slow to get on his back, adjusting myself before taking me to the club house.

I notice Hookfang and meatlug outside the club house, I guess Snotlout and Fishlegs were there, okay...I can handle this, I just need to keep myself together and not lose my cool. Toothless landed and joined the other dragons while I made my way inside, once I opened the door both my cousin and Fishlegs locked eyes on me. i froze at the sight of both of them, Snotlout was sitting down while Fishlegs was bending over the fire pit with a pot of something cooking.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs said with a happy chipper tone. He was quick to get up and walk over to me, Snotlout was standing back, not looking at me for a minute, I kind of did the same thing, not wanting to feel the ache in my chest again."How are you did you sleep well?"

I slowly nodded, trying to snap myself out of it."Yeah...I'm alright...have you seen Dagur?" I looked up at the blonde, hoping he would have seen him.

He frowned for a moment."No I haven't seen him, what's wrong? Do you need help? Are you okay?" He looked at me with worried eyes again, making me feel cared about. But at some points it would get a little annoying, but still it was nice having a friend caring about me."Am I inturupping something?"

"Oh no no we were just making some food right now, you hungry?" He asked me pulling out a chair so I could sit, far enough from my cousin, he still didn't look at me, I could tell he was still feeling bad, I could only look at him with lingering eyes, wondering what he was thinking about me right now, was he mad at me for ignoring him? Did Dagur say something to him?Did I piss him off again? I didn't know what to say to him, I soon looked away as Fishlegs brought me a bowl of fish stew and some bread, I wolfed it down and thank him before getting up, wanting to get away again.

As soon as I got up Fishlegs walked me out the door, making sure I was safe."You don't have to walk me out of the clubhouse Fishlegs, I'm perfectly fine."

"No Dagur made it clear he wants you to be safe at all times." I wanted to roll my eyes but I let him walk me out and called over Toothless and Meatlug over."So...how's Snotlout? he hasn't talked to me in a while...I mean I have been kind of ignoring him for the last couple of days...is he...mad at me?" It wouldn't be a first, Snotlout was always the first one to say something to me, always making a snarky comment to me or behind my back, but before any of this happened...before me and Dagur...he was actually trying...but now...now he won't even look at me.

The chubby viking shook his head at me."No...he's just been thinking things over, trying to figure things out, how to make it up to you." He rest a hand on my shoulder."But I told him you wouldn't forgive him so easily so him and the rest of the gang are trying to fix this...how to you know...make it up to you."

I nodded at him, listening to what he was saying to me."Yeah, but I'm still angry...I'm still hurting Fishlegs...friends...friends don't do that to each other...I mean do I deserve any of this? Should I just get up and leave again if it's going to be like this?" My heart was starting to race as my emotions started to pour out again."Maybe I do deserve this pain, maybe I just wasn't meant for any of this-"

"Stop it Hiccup." Fishlegs grabbed my shoulders, now talking to me in a stern tone."What happens to you, when everyone turned their backs on you was heartless for them to do that." I was shocked to hear him like this.

"Then what am I supposed to do then? I can't just stand around and wait Fishlegs...look I want to make things right...I don't want lose my friends...I don't want to lose any of you." It was true, I didn't want to lose any of them, but then again I just wanted all of this to just stop. My trust level was pretty much zero and the only ones I could trust were Fishlegs and Dagur my Father was trying to focus on me, trying to convince me to come home, but I didn't want to go home, that wasn't home.

"You haven't lost any of us Hiccup." He then grabbed both of my hands."We all care about you deeply, you might not think so now, but you'll see." He tried to sound encouraging, but I was still having my doubts with all of this, I wanted to open my mouth and say something, but I just pulled away and got on Toothless. Fishlegs wanted me to stay a little longer, but I had to get away for a while, I wasn't running away again, not in my condition right now.

"Hiccup please just wait before you go taking off, please just listen-"

"I can't I just can't right now Fishlegs." I snapped.

"But Hiccup please just stop and -"

We took off before Fishlegs could call me back, I need the fresh air, I need the smell of the salt water to fill my nose. But instead of of doing that, I ended up screaming once I was far enough from the edge, screaming on the top of my lungs as if I was getting ready to lose my mind, tears started to sprang out of my eyes, Toothless pulled his ears back, knowing I was upset again. I put both hands onto my face and tried hiding my face from the world, feeling my entire body heating up with anger, as if I was getting ready to explode. My chest was starting to get tight as the lump in my throat formed, I grit my teeth as I let out more angry cries, wanting all of this to just stop.

After a few minutes of frustrated sobbs and whimpers I pulled myself together again. The still there, just slowly dying aways I looked up at the blue sky, clouds scattered all around. It was so calming, just staring off at the sky, wanting to feel free again, wanting to forget all your troubles, but once again reality was going to set in, and when it dose it hits you hard in the face. I ran a hand over my face, wiping away the remaining tears, I was slow to sit up on the saddle, just looking straight ahead at the endless sea.

I didn't want to hear or listen to anyone right now, I wish we could have stayed inside of our cave, even with the danger and Viggo after me, it was still better then being stuck on an island with people that hate me right now, they don't have to pretend to be nice to me, they can do whatever they want. I justed wanted to be wisped away, maybe me and Dagur could go to the Beserkers...maybe we could run away again, or I'm just overreacting like I always am, damn it.

"I shouldn't even be out here by myself." I whispered, running a hand over my face again, feeling the stress, feeling all of my emotions flooding out of me.

"You can say that again." A soft voice caught me off guard.

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned over to see Astrid riding her deadly Nadder Stormfly."You really shouldn't be out here alone Hiccup." She said gently, trying to hid the fact that she was still feeling bad, but I could see it on her face.

"What are you doing here alone Hiccup?" She said concern for once, making me feel a bit uneasy when she was acting like this, why was she acting like this?

I shrugged my shoulders."Just needed to get out and away from the edge." I said softly."Just...didn't want feel grounded again, just...being left alone."I didn't look at her when I said this, just looking straight ahead at the ocean, listening to the waves and smelling the salt water.

"I can understand that, and to be honest I don't blame you one bit." She said softly.

I just nodded."I'm guessing you and the rest of the guys still hate me?" I finally looked at her, almost arching a brow. I was expecting her to break out into a rant and telling me ow everyone was mad at me or how they didn't expect any of this, or how much I disappointed everyone by being with Dagur in the first place, but nope.

"Why would say that? no one hates you Hiccup." She said it with an open mouth, looking shocked at me saying that."I mean yeah we were all upset but we don't hate you-"

"Then why did you think it was a great idea to go running off to my dad and telling him EVERYTHING?" I screamed."Why in Hell would you do that to me? Do you have any idea what he said to me!?" I looked at her with rage, the bitterness in my mouth got worse, I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes already."You disowned me! You told me what I was doing was wrong and I should be ashamed of myself, what kind of a parent dose that!?" I held both of my hands out, holding them into tight fist as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Astrid was stunned, looking at me with wide eyes, she didn't know what happened in that house, she wasn't there to see the aftermath of my father going off on me. After a few minutes of me spilling out my emotions and anger, I finally looked over at her, she was speechless, a few tears escaped her eyes.

I froze looking at her reaction, I slowly traced my fingers along the rim of the saddle, just looking at Astrid the entire time, not expecting her to cry.

We both didn't speak for what felt like an eternity, I slowly jerked my head away, trying to process what I had just said, part me was feeling awful, while the other felt some sort of release of my pain I had to endure, I still hated a part of myself for letting it out, but I had to do it, I had to tell her. 

"I'm sorry Hiccup...I wasn't think when I..." She trailed off."I was just so angry...I was losing you to him-" She said bitterly but stopped at the mention of Dagur."When I found out about you and him...I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, I thought you loved me, I thought we would be together but...it all came crashing down."

I kept listening, listening to what she was saying, trying to figure out why she did all of this.

"When I found out...when we all found out I was so angry, at you, myself and mostly at Dagur." The bitterness was starting to set in."I thought we had something I thought you cared about us I-"

"Stop...just stop Astrid...I get it, your hurt and angry with me and you have the right to be be...but I never wanted any of this to happen, not to you, not to anyone." I said with a somber tone, not breaking my eyes away from her.

"Then why...why him then Hiccup?"

I took a breath, feeling all of my feels getting caught in my throat."I...I don't know...I mean...it all happened one day...the day I went away...the day I went on my own with just me and Toothless." I started to explain slowly, but my heart was pounding."But it doesn't matter right now." I tried shaking my head, not wanting to explain any of this to him. I really didn't want to get into right now, not here at least. Maybe over time, time I could rebuild our trust I would tell her, but not now.

"What happened that day Hiccup?" She said sternly."Please, I just want to help you, I want us to be friends at least and not be enemies."I wanted to reach out, I didn't want anymore bad blood, no more yelling no more lies and anger.

"I...I don't Astrid...right now we need to rebuild our trust, I need to know if I can trust any of you guys again before coming back." I ran a hand over my face."I don't even know what else to say right now, I want us still be friends, I want all of us to be happy again...but I don't know what else to do." I hook my head and told Toothless to go back to the edge."I'm going back to the edge...I need to lay down for a while and think."

"Then help me understand Hiccup, I want to fix things, I want to help you." She pleaded, but I only shook my head."we need you Hiccup, we all need you."

Before I left her alone in the air, I said one more."I just hope you can understand one day." I whispered to her, not even waiting for her reaction before leaving her alone.

"Hiccup wait! Please!" She called out to me but Toothless was too fast.

My heart was already aching again, feeling all the color leaving my face and dropping to my stomach. I was already tired from the short flight, I was pretty much just left her in the sky with a heavy heart, but I was still feeling the guilt for going off, but part of me still felt a bit better since I got it all out. Tears were still leaving my face, leaking from my eyes like a stream, every now and then I would wipe them away but they still kept coming.

I was angry still, this wasn't an easy fix, it would take a long time for these wounds to heal. But they weren't healing any time soon, I hated this, I hated feeling like this, why was everyone making me feel like the bad guy in all of this? I felt a sharp kick, causing me to pull away from my thoughts, I sighed, I need to calm down, I need to calm down otherwise I'll just make things worse for me and the baby, I sniffled and wiped my remaining tears away.

What the Hell am I doing? What am I supposed to do? How was I going to make Astrid and the others understand my situation? I can't relax at all, everything was just starting to catch up to me and now I feel like I'm drowning. I was drowning again and again and I couldn't find a way out of this, I felt isolated without Dagur, where was he? Why did he have to leave? I could feel my head getting heavy again, feeling light headed and starting to lose the feeling in my fingers.

All of the crying, screaming, just feeling so tired, drained almost. But I just kept looking ahead of me, just wanting to go back to bed, I wasn't hungry anymore, all I felt was the tiredness tugging at my eyes again, I sighed and just wanted to g back to the edge where I could get some sleep.

But I was still aching, everything inside of me was hurting again. I dint hold back anymore tears, I just kept crying until the edge was in my sights. I sucked my emotions back in and want to pull myself out of pain.

I didn't know where everyone else was, but to be honest I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep.

I had Toothless lad in front of my hut, I quickly opened the door, but no Dagur in sight, I felt alone, but I still had toothless with me. I sat down on the edge of my bed, running my fingers along the blankets wondering where he could be.

I wanted to sleep, I already wanted to forget about this morning but I just wanted to sleep away the pain.

"I don't know what to do Toothless, how can I make them understand?"

He moaned in annoy tone, I could only look at him fear.

"Not helping bud." I signed and laid back down on the bed, rubbing my stomach gently and thought about Astrid. She'll never understand me, I don't think she ever had, we were never meant to be, I should have know that a long time ago.

I turned facing the wall while toothless curled up for a nap, giving me more time to think, but my thoughts were running wild, thinking nothing but the worst.

The look on her face was all I could see, the face of regret. I tried thinking of something else, but all I could feel was the heart ache and nothing else.

I kept blaming myself, but everyone still had a part to play. My eyes were starting to drift, everything else was drained from me.

Sooner or later I will be gone again. I didn't care where, I didn't care if Dagur had to drag me to the beserker island too, maybe it would be better this was way. I should have let Dagur whisk me away to somewhere, anywhere.

I turned to the other side, wrapped up and tangled in the blanket. Why couldn't I just make everyone happy again? Why can't I just fix this and move on with this? What do they want from me?  I'm not important anymore, they don't me as there leader, fellow rider, friend.

I took a breath and held my stomach, I have to give it time, I have to give this time and think, but I don't know how much I can take. All I wanted was Dagurs embrace, too feel his skin against mine, to have his strength holding me up. I buried my face into my pillow, feeling tiny glitters in my stomach as my heart ache.

Maybe I should try reaching out to my dad?I shook that thought away, he wasn't doing any better, let alone hates me. What was I going to say to him? Hey dad can me and husband crash at your hut and stay with you please?  He doesn't even know were married, well sort of.

Maybe I could talk to Gobber for a while, yeah that was the only thing that sounds good right now. But my body refused to move, still wanting a nice long nap, I finally closed my eyes and relax my body. Once I wake up I'll make a small trip to berk, try to avoid everyone until I get to forge to see him, maybe Gobber could help me.

But just like everything else, my trust was low and unforgiving.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy <3

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Twenty Three

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

After my nap I was slow to get up, taking my time and seeing Toothless sleeping in his corner. I started to wipe away the dried up tears left behind, sniffling a little bit before propping myself back up on my bed, I was still tired as hell but I wanted to get out again, even if it means I don't want to see anyone...again, well except Gobber...he was the only person I could really talk to right now, I got on my my one remaining leg before popping my prosthetic leg on, Toothless then perked his ears back up, looking up at me with wide eyes and came over, licking my hands and face.

I gave in and smiled at him."Have a nice nap Toothless?" I whispered. I got up on my feet, with Toothless right by my side, I opened the door, it was almost night, the sun was starting to set already, I have to hurry up and make it to Berk, but my heart and mind were fighting with each other, my mind was telling me to stay and wait for Dagur to come home, to come to my bed, to make me feel safe and warm, but I didn't know where he went. But my heart was telling me to reach out and let my emotions out again, just like I did with Astrid...but I did it in the worst way possible, I kept blaming myself over and over until the guilt got to me.

What was wrong with me? I have to let my emotions out, but I was so use to guarding them like a deep dark secret, barely trusting anyone but Toothless, not letting me emotions or feelings out, the only person I ever spilled my guts too was Gobber, Gobber was a second father to me, always willing to listen, always there to talk to me, whenever I got in trouble or got my father angry at me I would always be turned over to the blacksmith, and right now he was the only person I could talk to. I doubt he would understand my situation, but I knew he would always be there to listen to me, I head out the door and and looked at the pink lit sky. No one on the edge could be seen, and I didn't care, if they saw me leaving then so be it, I wasn't letting anyone stop me from leaving again.

The clouds were puffy and white, almost pure as always, but they were slowly slipping away from me, the sun was soon turning dark red, turning down for the night so the moon could come. I didn't bother to check in with anyone before I left the island, I really should have, or at least make sure to let Fishlegs know, but I didn't feel like turning back, I wanted to see Gobber.

What was I going to say to him? How was I going to avoid everyone else in the village? I guess rely on the darkness as my cover, the sun was almost gone by this point, Toothless you could barely see at this time so I had some cover.

But how the hell am I going to avoid my dad? He seemed pretty bent on dragging me home so I could be 'safe' but I didn't want him around me, after what he said to me, what he tried to do, I know he means well but I couldn't look at him, let alone trust him right now.

Would he see me on Berk at this time of night? Maybe, maybe not. I pretty much held my breath the entire time, thinking of everyone seeing me pregnant, how would they react to me carrying an enemy's child? Would they publicly shame me? Harm me? I don't know, I wish I did so I wouldn't lose my mind over it. Would my father even stand up for me if any of these were to happen? What if they wanted my baby dead or tried forcing me to get rid of it, no, no I'm just being stupid again. I need to stop overthinking this, I need to relax and stop letting my mind over rule my heart.

The minute I land on Berk everyone was going to know I was there, so I planned out to land in the cove and have Toothless walk me back to the village, having the trees hiding us out for a while, just enough for me to reach the forge.

What was I going to say to Gobber in the first place, hey I need some help with my friends because I don't trust them, since they you know told my father my secret love affair with Dagur in the first place, could you help me before I lose my mind? Yeah that's one way of starting a conversation with someone, I'm sure that will turn out just fine with Gobber, not. I almost forgot about my secret wedding, I hid my ring when I got kidnapped by Viggo, I wasn't sure about Dagur's, but no one knows about that...yet.

I huffed and felt the weight on my shoulders again, feeling upset with myself again, I wish I knew where Dagur was right now, if he was here then this would make things a little easier. Fishlegs he said he wouldn't be gone for too long, but that only made me worry even more, it was almost night time now and he still wasn't here. Where did he go? Did he go looking for Heather? Did he leave to go talk to my father to try to fix things? What if he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Then after an hour of flying Berk was in my sight, the lanterns were slowly being lit, making the entire village glow. It made my heart beat ten times faster, my stomach doing backflips while I felt my palms starting to sweat, gods I didn't know if I should turn back or just throw myself out into the sea. I nudged Toothless to head towards the forest."Let's go to the cove bud, just far enough so no one can see us." I whispered the last part under my breath. The island didn't change at all, the cove was still in one piece, the same place where it all started, back then I was just a boy, an outcast, a misfit, a hiccup.

Setting foot on Berk again almost made me feel bizzare, it was like I forgot this place was my home. Once we hit the ground I was slow again to get off, resting my hand on my growing stomach, looking around my old hangout, letting Toothless guide me through the forest before seeing the village lights again. My heart was still beating out of my chest, it was the only thing I could hear the entire time, but as soon as I heard the voices, the noises from what I used to hear...all my old memories came flooding back, making me feel more scared.

I held my breath, hiding with Toothless, hiding behind huts and random spots, making sure no one was here, no one to see me like this.

We both made a run for it to the forge, seeing the light coming from it, my heart almost leaping out of my chest while cradling my stomach, Toothless right beside me. My heart was pounding louder in my chest, the closer I got the more it pound. My eyes were stuck on the forge, lingering me towards it, I could already hear Gobber grunting, almost frustrated from what it sound, my heart skipped a beat when I finally reached it, slowly stepping inside.

Gobber's back was towards me, he had something in his hand buck quickly dropping it."Agh! damn thing." He picked it back up and sitting it aside, still not turning around yet. Toothless jumped when he heard it, I slowly pushed his head back, telling him to stay back.

I froze for a couple of minutes just looking at him with a blank stare, still scared to speak."Gobber." I said softly, gently but loud enough for him to hear me. he quickly looked up at me, his eyes widen, we both froze for what felt like an eternity but then walked over towards me, pulling me into a tight embrace, running his hand down my back, I was almost taken back by the hug. Gobber hasn't seen me since the rescue, not enough time to catch up, not enough time to see each other again.

"Oh lad...I thought we lost you." He slowly pulled away from me, resting his hand on my face."Your father has been worried sick, he wants you to come home." His blue eyes gazed up at my face then to my stomach, he gave me a grin."You look just like your mother when she was pregnant with you." he then rest his hand on it, giving it a soft pat."Why haven't ya come home yet Hiccup?" The black smith asked me with a pat as he sat down, wanting me to take a seat right next to him.

But I froze again."Because...because I don't want to, not yet Gobber." I pulled away from him.

"I know why your hiding out Hiccup...after everything that happened with your father, your friends...I can understand." He took my hand, giving it a tight squeeze."But you don't have to hide from everyone, you can talk to me." His blue eyes locked onto mine, making me feel a little bit safer.

"That's why I came here." I took another step back, pulling my hand away from his, I sighed."I..I don't what to do anymore, I feel so isolated from everyone, like I'm bad guy here." I then sat down on a nearby stool, Gobber then took a seat right next to me, pulling his stood closer to me, placing his hand on my knee for support, I didn't move, only resting my hand on my stomach. We both sat there for a few minutes as i went on about how I was feeling, how I was doing so far, but deep down all I was feeling was isolation. I know my father wants me home, to be safe, but how can I feel safe when he... when he disowned me like this, when he said all those things to me months ago, he was my father for Thor sake, he was supposed to be my protector not my enemy.

"You need to sit down with your friends and talk about this." He said softly."You need to tell them how you feel and let them know what they did was wrong."

Easier said than done, but he was right about that, I can't keep avoiding everyone like this, I have to sit down and discuss what has happened. But it only made my heart race even more when I thought about this, making my stomach toss and turn, feeling the flutters and kicks inside of my womb. Sooner or later I was going to face them all again, making me feel even more overwhelmed again but as long as I have Dagur on my side for my support, to at least have someone by my side, to get me through all of this...it'll be alright.

"How am I going to talk to them? I lied to them too you know." It was true when I said it."I'm not exactly clean myself, I mean for months me and Dagur uh..." I blushed a little bit and pulled my head away, only to hear Gobber laugh and patting my shoulder, knowing what I was referring to. But I didn't expect to get pregnant either, it's not everyday you find out you were blessed by the gods to carry a child being a male, if I were to know of this before having sex...I would have taken moontea, but then again how was I supposed to know? Weeks of sex without the proper things to prevent pregnancy,it ended up with me being with child.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Hiccup." he said softly, resting his hand on my shoulder again, giving it a squeeze for support. I tried relaxing my body when he told me this, but the nerves always kept coming back for me.

"My father is never going to support this...me and Dagur...I mean he pretty much hates him for good reasons." And just about everyone else on Berk and the Outcast island.

"Aye, most of us do Hiccup, but he's seemed to change when around you."

I shrugged my shoulders at him."That doesn't mean it'll change his mind, let alone the entire village Gobber." There was no way to get my father to understand this relationship, let alone convince the entire village of this. Even with the support of my friends or even my father wouldn't change the minds of everyone else here on Berk. I was scared, I was overwhelmed and feeling alone again, even with Dagur trying to shield me from the world or trying to kill everyone that dare question our love or something like that.

"I know it's hard lad, but you'll get through this." I tried letting those words sink in."Your not alone I promise you that, in time things will get easier." I wanted it to get easier, I wanted people to accept us here, to feel safe again, to feel human again."Like I said you need to sit down and talk to your friends, tell them what you want, tell them and let them know how you feel."

"But what if I can't Gobber?" I looked at him with worried eyes."How can talk to them when they betrayed me? Lied to me? How can I even know there telling the truth?" What if they were lying to me again? just to get back on my good side, or just doing it to be nice so they wouldn't hurt my feeling again."I don't want to keep fight Gobber, I don't want to hide out fro the rest of my life, but I don't know what to say...let alone look at everyone again." I lowered my head, biting my lip.

"Well that's up to them, if they really care and respect you for who you are, then they will try to fix things for you." I nodded."Believe me Hiccup, they care about you deeply and they feel awful for everything that has happened." The aster I sat down with them, the better to get all of my emotions out, better then keeping them all locked up inside, I already got half of them out with Astrid...but probably not in the best way, I told her what was inside of me, but it just came out in the worse way.

I sighed."Then I guess I better be getting back then." Toothless chirped and was getting ready for a late night flight, but Gobber had other plans.

Gobber placed a firm hand on my shoulder again."Stay here tonight Hiccup, it's dark out, just come and stay with me, if you really want to avoid your father right now." He was right on that one, the last thing I wanted was to show up on my father's doorstep, asking him to spend the night, if I did that he wouldn't let me go."The last thing we need is you getting kidnapped again." He smirked this time, but I could only shake my head.

I rolled my eyes."Oh come on it's was only my what fourth time getting kidnapped?" i tried getting some humor out of it, Gobber gave me a half smile and a low laugh.

"But why Dagur though?." Gobber asked me, catching me off guard before leaving the forge."I never really thought you two would be a couple, but then again love can bring anyone together I suppose." I blushed when he said that, wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"It's...it's personal...I"ll tell you later okay?" And when I mean tell him I mean no cold chance in Hell."But there is something I kind of need to tell you...I'll tell you when we reach your hut." After that he gave me a nod and off we were to Gobber's hut, I pretty much kept my head down, Toothless was still by my side, pretty much glued to my hip until we reached Gobber's hut. He opened the door for me, letting us both inside, Gobber's hut was still the same, a mess with no one to help clean it, but it still nice of him to let me stay for the night, he had a spare guest room thankfully so I didn't have to sleep on the floor, but by now I was used to sleeping on bumpy stone cold floor.

"Make yourself at home." he said warmly."If you need anything just ask me alright lad?" I nodded and thank him again. the spare bedroom was neat, but there was still plenty of dust lingering on the shelfs and small table next to my bed, the blankets had a musky smell to them, but I really didn't care. Toothless curled himself in the corner, I was slow to climb into the large bed, taking my one boot off and removing my leg before going to sleep but it was getting harder to go to sleep, I could feel my little one squirming and moving again.

I sighed, thinking what am I going to do now? I thought about everything Gobber said, if they didn't accept me or the relationship I was in, then I guess I try to move on with my life. But I still had to tell Gobber what happened, or maybe I should tell him about me getting married first? Most vikings weren't too strict about marriage nowadays, unless it was an arranged marriage. But none of that matters right now, who cares of me and Dagur had a secret marriage on the first place? I don't think Gobber would understand the situation, let alone me sleeping with him and letting him fuck my brains out for exchange of the life of Toothless.

But tomorrow I made a vow, in the morning I was going back to the edge, to sit down and talk to everything about this, they either will get over it and accept me, or they can just cast me out and hate me for all eternity.

But I wasn't going to hide from them, not anymore, it was time to confront my friends and make things right, and if they decided to work with me and try to fix all of this...then maybe we could all be friends again? Or was it all going to go up in flames?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty ify on this chapter and have no idea if it's worth it or not, let me know in the comments of this chapter is worthy or not...I don't even know right now. But hey if you guys enjoy it then hey it's all good! But I'm trying my best here and trying to bring all the emotions out, I don't want to make Dagur an entirely good person and stuff I mean he's still bad...just not bat shit crazy you know? okay I probably fucked it all up DX Once I'm done with this story Im taking a break from Httyd, I'll tell you guys later on the next story I want to focus on, it's a certain show that has been a big chunk of my childhood in the early 2000's but I'm not telling yet.

My Enemy My Love

Chapter Twenty Four

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of cooking, the scent quickly hit my nose as I rose up from the bed, rubbing my eyes as my mouth started to water in my mouth. Toothless was already awake, perking his ears and head up to face me, looking at me with his dark orbs, giving my face a fews licks before slowly battering away from him, trying to my best to get up with my large stomach, rubbing it gently and feeling a few kicks in return, my hair was all over the place, knots in the back and sicking up in the front. I tried smoothing it out with my fingers before grabbing my leg to place it back on, I hesitated for a minute before getting up, Toothless waited for me on the edge of the bed, making sure I didn't fall.

Once I was off the bed we made our way to the kitchen, Gobber was already there waiting for me, he was cooking something up as always, even when I was a kid he always made sure I was fed. He looked over and smiled."Come and sit down Hiccup."He turned back to cooking, I stood there for a moment before taking a seat. I took a seat and let Toothless sit right next to me, resting his head near my lap."Did you sleep well last night?" He turned his head and I slowly nodded, giving him a half smile, even though my heart was still racing a bit."Good." 

I sat there silent the entire time, just letting my nose take in the scent of food being prepared, just staring off into space, letting my mind wander off again, I was thinking about Dagur again, wondering where the hell he ran off to now? Why didn't he tell me where he was going? My mind was snapped back into reality when Gobber placed a plate of mutton in front of me, without hesitating I dug in. I didn't even care what was put in front of me, all my body wanted was food and to sleep all day. Once I was finished I pushed my plate away, Gobber then sat down next to me."Now tell what's on your mind? What you wanted to tell me last night?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat."Me and Dagur we...uh...we got married." I didn't look at Gobber this time."We had a private ceremony just me and him on the island...I know it's a big deal...I mean I love him what else is there to say? I know my father doesn't support this, Hell none of my friends won't once they find out about this." I said with a shaky voice."But before we did that...way before I got pregnant...way before..."I trailed off, slumping into my seat, putting both of my hands into my face.

"So you two got married in secret?" He said with a serious voice."Oh Hiccup..." he placed a hand on my shoulder."It's not that bad...if you too really do love each other...then Stoick can't really do much about it, is that what your so scared about?" He shrugged his shoulders."People get married in secret all the time, so what if your father doesn't approve of it? He can't do much about it now." That was wasn't the worst part of it, no far from it.

I shook my head no.

"But that's not the worse part of it...before we even got together,before I fell...for all of this."

"What happened Hiccup?" He rested his hand on my shoulder, starting to tighten up a bit, causing my heart to race, already feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes.

What the hell am I doing? Am I fucking crazy right now? But instead I took in a deep breath, looking at Gobber."It all started seven to eight months ago, just a few months after defeating Viggo, I went out on my own...not listening to Astrid or anybody...again for the millionth time...but you know me being stupid as always." I looked down, knowing I should have never sneaked off." I went out and got myself and Toothless lured into another trap...Toothless got hit with a poison arrow and then when I thought all hope was lost Dagur showed up to help...or so I thought." I trailed off again, waiting to see how Gobber would react to this, so far he listening.

"For a minute we were fight...or him holding me in a head lock and telling me he was trying to help us...."I rubbed the back of my head, still remembering that day."And I fell for it...he knew the cure for Toothless...but it came with a price."

"At first I was against it...giving him what he wanted, I tried figuring out another way...but Toothless needed that cure so I gave in and gave Dagur what he wanted." I gripped the edge of my tunic now, trying to ignore the pain my chest again, the baby was starting to move again, only making all of this more real."But I didn't care what I had to do, all I cared about was getting Toothless better, not having to worry and think about living without him, so I gave in Gobber...I....fucked it all up...I...I-" I was quickly cut off.

Gobber pulled me in a tight embrace."You didn't mess anything up Hiccup, calm down-" But I cut him off again.

"But I don't regret it...I love him Gobber I still love him...."I trailed off, still trying to defend my case along with Dagur.

Gobber grabbed my face."Hiccup Dagur used you." he said sternly."He used your vulnerability to get what he wanted, yes he still helped you, but what he did was wrong." His eyes were still locked onto mine, not taking his eyes off of me."What Dagur did to you was awful, I don't care if you gave him permission to touch you, what he did was out of proportion."

"But why did I still enjoy it then huh? Why did I keep coming back to him? Why the hell did I fall in love with my enemy Gobber?!" I yelled, yanking my face away from his hand."None of this was supposed to happen in the first place...but I still wanted it, my heart was telling me one thing while my mind telling me the other, so I gave in...I wanted more I wanted him to touch me I wanted him to fuck me."I said loud enough I was sure people outside could hear me if they could.

Gobber sighed."I don't know Hiccup...you have never had that type of affection I suppose...but Dagur...he's still bad for doing that to you." He placed a hand on my knee and handed me a cloth to wipe my tears of frustration"You should have told somebody, you should have just left it alone, your father could have dealt with it, make sure he would never hurt you again."

Dealt with it? How the hell was my father going to deal with this, how was I going to tell him in the first place, when this first happened I tried ignoring it, I tried playing it off as if nothing had never happened, but my mind kept wandering, kept asking myself why did I ever go back? I went back because I was in the lust, my body was hungry for sex, I wanted more...maybe not at first...but I never planned on falling for him, I never planned on getting pregnant and getting married in the first place, so how the Hell was I supposed to deal with this?

"How...how was I supposed to explain this to my father Gobber?" I said with anger.

he sighed again."I'm sorry Hiccup...I didn't mean to get you upset, believe me I wouldn't know what to do either if I was in your situation." I looked at him with red puffy eyes, trying to wipe away the tears, just feeling more frustrated now."I know you would do anything to protect Toothless, I know you love this dragon more than anything, you and Toothless have been through a lot." I knew where he was going with this."But that doesn't mean Dagur get's a free pass, he used you, he raped you."

"I know...but I had to do it...it was months ago Gobber... I love him and yes I know you're not going to accept this, but please...please don't tell my dad."I looked at him with pleading eyes."For the sake of my unborn child please don't tell him." I could already tell he wasn't going to keep this secret."I love him Gobber, over the last couple of months...with just us having each other, having him protecting me, trying to give me everything so I can be happy...but you don't really understand it do you?"

He stayed silent just looking at me with sad eyes, looking at me as if I was a child again. As if I was back to my old days as a typical fourteen year old in the forge making up excuses to get out, to be free again, but always shut out and kept inside, to listen to my father and not do anything bad or try to destroy the village. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't keep that secret forever, someone was going to find out sooner or later, I mean no really knows why we got together in the first place, I could have just lied and told everyone he saved me from the hunters, but I couldn't lie...not like this.

"I don't what else to tell you Hiccup...this...what you call love I-" He cut himself off and looked away."Has he hurt you after that?" I shook my head and told him no."Good."

"Your not going to tell my father are you?" I looked at him, my heart begins to race again."If he finds out about this he'll-" Gobber quickly hushed me, patting my hand gently and giving me his full support.

"Hush." He said quietly."I won't tell your father Hiccup."

My face relaxed for a moment, feeling the tears leaving my eyes as I looked away from him."Thank you." I mumbled under my breath as Gobber pulled me close to him, rubbing my back. I slowly leaned over and let him hug me again, this time feeling a bit better.

"But what are we going to do about Dagur?" Gobber asked me."Do you really want to be with him?"

"After everything we've been through, yes." I said sternly."I'm not giving in...I love him I don't care how many times I have to say it, if Dagur didn't care about me then I wouldn't be here right now." I went back to rest a hand on my stomach."i don't even know if I'm ever coming home."

Gobber's eyes widen."No Hiccup, there is no way in seven Hell's Dagur is taking you back to the Beserker island, your father will lose his mind." He said with fear in his voice."Your father would end up starting a war if any of this gets out to him." My heart stopped when he said, 'war' war was the last thing I wanted to come out of this, it only made me feel worse. But at the same time I didn't want to be surrounded by people that were just going to end up hating me again, I didn't want to go through all of that again. I know I can't please everyone, but I didn't want to have everyone against me what was I supposed to do then? Just leave with Dagur and Toothless and never come back? Because last time I checked it almost got us killed.

What was the point of just trying to please everyone? What was the point of running away again? I can't run and hide out for the rest of my life. I was going to have to come out and let everyone look at me, to judge me and see if how it was going to end out to be, if they didn't accept me or didn't want me around as there future leader of Berk...then I'll leave once the baby is born, I'll let my father pick another heir and just move on with Dagur.

Maybe my father was planning on replacing me, maybe he didn't want me as the new chief of berk. Maybe that's why Snotlout was avoiding me, because he didn't want to be the one stuck with my mess, I highly doubt my father would choose him...but now I'll never know what goes on in that thick head of his, one minute I think everything is fine, the next I'm getting screamed at for almost burning down the entire village or something.

I felt the baby moving again, this time I shifted in my eat. Gobber quickly caught on and gave me a tender smile."Kicking you good, huh lad?"

I nodded."Been kicking me real good for the last couple of weeks." I took his hand to place it."Right there, for some reason it's it most favorite spot to kick." He gave my stomach a gentle pat, feeling the little bugger moving around."Feisty just like Dagur."

"You were a feisty little kicker when your mother pregnant with you too ya know?" He said that proudly."Everytime you moved your father would be all over your mother, he was so happy the day you were born." His face then got sad, he knew what happened a few days after I was born, the dreaded night when I was in the cradle and my mother was taken away from dragons. My father barely speaks of that night, every time I tried talking about her or asked what she was like, I was quickly cut off and told to never bring it up again, back then it just hurts to hear my father say that, and ever since then I just dropped it and tried to ignore it, but deep down in my heart it just made the heart ache worse.

"Dad never talks about her...."I trailed off."Back when I was little...every time I tried bringing her up, he would just shut me out and act like she never existed." I looked back up at him, Gobbers hand slowly pulled away from my stomach."There so many times when I wanted to asked him, to know what she was like, to know if she would still love me to this day, would she ever accept me for befriended  dragons, training them show people that they aren't bad." I looked away."Or would she just hate me to?"

Gobber grabbed one of my hands."You listen to me and you liso me good HIccup."Gobber said sternly."Your mother loved you more than anything, even after giving birth to you and almost dying in the process to bring you into this world, it didn't matter how small you were, you are her son."I looked into his eyes, feeling my bottom lip trembling."Valka loved you the moment you were born, you were so tiny, so frail, but you fought and made it, and she wouldn't want you beating yourself up and living in the shadows, she would want you to be happy."

I nodded"I think the only time me and dad talked about her was about my stuffed dragon she made for me...way back before Johann." I trailed off before my voice got bitter."I'm guessing my father is burning every weapon,item and food supplies from his ship?" That is if he's not going on a massive manhunt for the former trader, my father would have his head on a spike if he could.

Gobber quickly nodded."Aye, he's looking for new traders...but no such luck."

I nodded."Viggo's still out there...he wants me."

"I know, lad, but don't worry will get him and make sure he never tries to take you from us again." He tried to comfort me, but in the back of my head...I knew Viggo was coming for me, one way or another I knew I haven't seen the last of him."I don't even know what else to do, Viggo... he knows that I'm pregnant, Johann pretty much gave us away...he knows about everything...I mean he'll come back and he'll try to take me away again-" Gobber cut me off.

"Hush." he pulled me close."He'll have to get through me and your father if that mad man thinks he taking you away again." He said in a cold tone.

"Oh you mean Viggo or Dagur?" I arched a brow, trying to lighten up the mood, but all I got was a glare from Gobber. I pulled away from the embrace, wrapping my hands around my chest."Were going to have to double up on guards too, try to have enough back up until we can figure out when Viggo tries to strike next."

"Then stay here then, stay here so your father can protect you, let him help you Hiccup." I sighed again when he was trying to convince me to come home.

"I don't know Gobber...I...I need more time to think about this."

"Then come up to the house and talk for a while, try to straighten some things out you don't have to live with him, you can stay with me for a while."

"Well what about Dagur then, can he stay too? That is if he doesn't start up a riot in the village forest." I rolled my eyes, dreading the thought of Dagur show up to the village unannounced. Gobber went silent for a moment, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"That will have to be up to you and Dagur to discuss, but all I want for you is to me safe, especially in your condition right now, but it would be best if you did come home, to be close to a healer and midwife when you get close to your due date, your like what almost six to seven months along now?"

I shrugged my shoulders."Somewhere around there."

But I knew Gobber wasn't going to give up on me coming home so soon, I started to get up."I need some time to think about this, once I find Dagur...will talk about me coming back to Berk." Once I said that Gobbers face lit up as he got up to give me another tight hug.

"Then I hope you come home soon then."

"Yeah...yeah I hope so too."


End file.
